NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MUSICA Y CAFE
by Kaho - Kazuki
Summary: Sakura, una camarera de un café, donde le encanta leer y tocar el violin. Syaoran un joven millonario que ha sufrido mucho y toca el piano, se conocen en el café Ouí y cada vez se llevan mejor, ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? SakuxSyao CAP.20 UP!
1. Un cliente especial

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**UN CLIENTE ESPECIAL**_

En un café algo ostentoso y reconocido por la gente de la ciudad, trabajaban dos personas, una de ellas tenia la edad de 17 años de edad, vivía en un departamento ella sola, ya que sus padres fallecieron desde que ella tenia 9 años, ella es la camarera, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto; y la otra persona es un joven de no mas de 20 años de edad, con cabello negro, sus ojos eran azul cielo, como dos zafiros luminosos, el es el encargado de los preparar todo lo del café, de el no se sabe su historia, pero lo que si sabemos es que su nombre es Minoru.

Ese café era de los mas conocidos, ya que era rústico, tranquilo y servían postres inimaginables que sólo ellos podían hacer y un café tan especial, que sólo bastaba con una taza, ya que dejaba muy satisfecho y para muchos ya era ahorrarse dinero para no comprar mas; ese esplendoroso lugar tenia el nombre de "Ouí", como en francés significa si, y nuestra historia inicia aquí.

Era un dia soleado y lleno de paz, el café Ouí estaba yendo de maravilla ya que siempre tenían clientes al ocaso y se iban hasta el anochecer, Sakura era encantadora, ya que su amabilidad y belleza hacia que los clientes se sintieran cómodos como en casa, Sakura tenia la costumbre de que si no habían clientes que necesitaran de ella, se ponía a leer un libro, le encantaban ya que parecían cuentos de hadas y se imaginaba que pasaban en la realidad, aunque bien sabia que eso nunca iba a pasar, porque ella no se sentía bonita y sentía que no les caia bien a los hombres porque le gustaba leer y a ellos nunca les gustaría una mujer asi como novia, pero estaba muy equivocada.

- Sakura – Llamó Minoru sacándola de su fantasía

Sakura dejó su libro y se dirigió a la barra hacia donde estaba su compañero y mas grande amigo

- ¿De nuevo estabas en las nubes cierto? – Preguntó Minoru sonriendo

- Lo lamento pero no puedo evitarlo, ya que me encanta leer libros asi – Dijo Sakura contenta

- Si, ya me di cuenta de eso

- Pero leer no me dejará nada bueno – Dijo Sakura un poco triste

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Minoru extrañado

- Todo el mundo piensa que las personas que leen son antisociales y que no saben nada del mundo real – Dijo Sakura agachando la mirada

- Y otra vez con eso, Sakura ya te he dicho que eso no es cierto, esa gente que dice eso está loca, de hecho te aseguro que son mas ignorantes y solo critican porque no pueden leer ni siquiera el periódico, menos libros como los que tu estas leyendo

- ¿Tu crees? – Preguntó Sakura ilusionada

- Claro, yo nunca te mentiría – Dijo Minoru tomando la mano de Sakura

- Muchas gracias Minoru

- Y dime ¿Cómo vas con el violin? – Preguntó el chico cambiando de tema

- Pues… para que te miento soy pésima – Dijo Sakura desilusionándose

- ¿Cómo que pésima? Eres grandiosa, ya te he oído y tocas perfecto

- Pero no toco como los grandes músicos – Dice Sakura azotando con sus manos la barra

- "_La prácica hace al maestro" _recuérdalo – Dice Minoru riéndose

Ambos se rieron por la pelea infantil que estaban teniendo, en eso oyeron la puerta abrirse y vieron a alguien pasar

- Bueno ve a atender a ese cliente y ahorita seguimos discutiendo ¿de acuerdo niña? – Dice burlándose Minoru

Sakura sólo le sacó la lengua, tomó un menú y se dirigió a la mesa del cliente, cuando se fue acercando vió que era todo un caballero, ya que traia un traje negro y encima un abrigo del mismo color y en ese momento se estaba quitando unos guantes de piel por el frio que estaba haciendo afuera (**En ese entonces era otoño) **pero al fijarse en su apariencia, era un joven como de la misma edad que Minoru, sólo que sus ojos eran color castaño al igual que su pelo, era delgado y alto; en pocas palabras era todo un galán como en los cuentos de hadas cuando describen a un príncipe. Sakura salió de su ensoñación ya que tenia que dirigirse a él para tomarle la orden

- Muy buenas tardes señor, bienvenido al café Ouí, aquí le dejo la carta para que elija lo que desee ordenar, soy Kinomoto y estoy a sus órdenes – Dijo Sakura de lo mas linda y educada que pudo para no ser maleducada con el cliente

El joven de cabeños castaños le devolvió la carta sin siquiera abrirla y voltando hacia la ventana dijo:

- Un café americano, sin azúcar

Sakura recogió la carta y sólo contestó:

- Enseguida señor – Dijo Sakura con una falsa sonrisa

En cuanto se retiró azotó la carta en la barra totalmente enojada

- ¿Quién se cree que es? – Dijo muy enojada

- ¿Te refieres al cliente nuevo? – Preguntó Minoru como si nada

- Si, yo desbaratándome con él, y el ni siquiera me voltea a ver, y tampoco a la carta – Dijo Sakura totalmente enojada

- Cálmate, asi son la mayoría, como se ve que es un joven rico tiene mucho ego, y ahora que lo pienso jamás lo había visto por aquí – Dijo Minoru extrañado

- Espero que sea el único dia en que nos visite, para así no tener que verle la cara, aquí te dejo su orden – Dijo Sakura dándole el papel con la orden

Después de un rato, ya que le habían servido su café al joven arrogante, Sakura de nuevo estaba leyendo y se le había pasado sobre el cliente distinguido, Minoru estaba limpiando las mesas de los clientes que ya se habían ido, obviamente ese era el trabajo de Sakura, pero se veía tan concentrada leyendo ese libro que no quiso interrumpirla, mientras tanto el castaño bebía delicadamente un sorbo de su café y se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana con una cara sin sentimientos, ya que oscureció un poco se levantó dejo lo que costó el café y se retiró sin mas.

Sakura lo notó y se dirigió a Minoru

- Creo que ya podemos cerrar, ya que gracias a ese engreído no podíamos cerrar y ya se nos pasó la hora - Dijo Sakura enfadada

- Sigues con ese enojo, pensé que ya se te había pasado – Dijo Minoru mientras subia las sillas a las mesas

- ¿Cómo se me va a pasar? Si ese presumido me ignoró

- Pero ignóralo, no te lo tomes personal – Dice Minoru algo enfadado por sus quejas

- Tienes razón

Terminaron de cerrar el café y cada quien se dirigió a su casa, Sakura en cuanto llegó al departamento se puso a tocar el violín ya que eso la relajaba antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó y encendió el televisor mientras ella hacia el desayuno, en eso oyó una noticia de que las compañías Li estaban dando muchas ganancias debido a sus productos de alta calidad exportados desde Hong Kong, Sakura sólo imaginó que si tan solo fuera uno de los de la compañía ganria mucho dinero, y asi no estaría sufriendo, de hecho a ella no le iba nada mal, su trabajo si le dejaba dinero suficiente, pero no le vendría mal un aumento; después de eso se vistió y se dirigió al café para poder abrirlo.

Cuando llegó vió que Minoru aun no estaba ahí, asi que tuvo que abrirlo sola, después de un rato llegó una pareja de novios, ella los atendió como todos los clientes, y ya que no tenia nada que hacer buscó su libro para leer, pero no lo encontraba, después el teléfono empezó a sonar, se dirigió a la recepción del café y conestó

- Café Ouí, a sus ordenes

_- Que bueno que eres tu Sakura_ – Dijo del otro lado del teléfono

- ¿Quién mas contestaría? – Dijo Sakura reconociendo la voz de Minoru

_- Bueno el punto es que no voy a poder ir hoy a trabajar, resulta que estoy en unos negocios acerca del café y estaré fuera por unas semanas, ¿podrias encargarte del café?_

- Claro, yo se preparar todo, ya que tú me lo enseñaste, y espero que te vaya bien con tus negocios – Dijo Sakura sonriendo

_- Lamento no haberte comentado, pero surgió de improvisto_

- No te preocupes, me encargaré del café

_- Por cierto Sakura, ovidaste tu libro ayer en el café y lo tomé para devolvértelo al dia siguiente, pero con este asunto me lo he quedado yo_

- Con razón no encontraba ese endemoniado libro – Dijo algo frustada

_- Bueno entonces nos vemos_

- Hasta luego – Y colgó

A Sakura no podía molestarle que Minoru se había llevado su libro, sino que le entristecía no poder leerlo hasta que el volviera, mientras tanto ella se aburriría en ese café tan grande y sin quien platicar.

A la hora de la merienda, llegó la misma gente que visitaba el café después de comer, pero lo que Sakura no se esperaba era que el mismo joven de pelos castaños entrara de nuevo y se sentara en el mismo lugar que el dia anterior, Sakura fue a atenderlo y con la misma cara sin emociones pidió lo mismo.

Pero no sólo ese dia, todos los días siguió viniendo y se sentaba en aquel ventanal en el que se distraía por largas horas, hasta que Sakura hizo algo muy valiente de su parte

- Lo mismo de siempre – Dijo el castaño

- Señor, ¿no le gustaría pedir otra cosa? – Dijo Sakura amablemente

El joven alzó su mirada y la vió con ojos penetrantes y furiosos indicándole que él podía pedir lo que quisiera y que no se entrometiera, pero Sakura respondió inmediatamente

- Es que dicen que si se toma mucho café, puede afectar el color de los dientes e incluso puede dañar al estómago, por eso es que le preguntaba, puedo dejarle la carta y enseguida vengo para tomar su orden – Dijo Sakura amablemente y alejándose de ahí

El joven se quedó pensando, ya que nadie se había preocupado por su salud, sólo le decían ese tipo de cosas para reprenderlo o solo para fastidiar, pero vió que se había equivocado, en eso llegó Sakura

- ¿Ya decidió? – Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué es esto de pastel chiffle? – Preguntó el castaño señalando la carta

- A ese es un pastel cubierto de tres leches y por dentro contiene relleno de vainilla, se lo recomiendo mucho ya que es de los que me piden mas los clientes

- Dame uno de esos entonces – Dijo el ambarino cerrando la carta y extendiéndosela

- Enseguida se lo traigo – Dijo Sakura recogiendo la carta

Cuando Sakura llegó a la cocina respiró hondo, y pensando que se había salvado ya que pensó que se había enfurecido y que había perdido a un cliente, pero de menos lo hizo cambiar de opinión; en fin fue a la cocina para buscar ese pastel, pero vio lo que nunca creería que pasaría… ya no había de ese tipo de pastel, Minoru tuvo la culpa ya que no dejó ninguno hecho antes de irse, se las iba a pagar después, ahora tenia que apurarse y hacer otro, a menos de que el joven rico cambiara de parecer

- ¿No desea otro tipo de pastel?, ya que ese se me acabó y tendría que hacer otro en este mismo momento – Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

El ambarino se quedó pensando muy serio y estaba a punto de levantarse para irse cuando mejor decidió que no

- No tengo prisa por irme, esperaré – Dijo suspirando

- Gracias – Dijo Sakura aliviada

- Pero…. Si tardas mas de 30 minutos me iré – Dijo con ojos amenazadores

- Claro, le aseguro que o tardará mucho, con permiso – Dijo Sakura alejándose rápidamente de ahí

¿Cómo iba a terminar de hacer un pastel en menos de media hora? Era una locura, tal vez no para Minoru ya que el lo terminaría en 15 minutos, pero ella no podía hacerlo, pero mejor se encaminó e hizo lo mas rápido que pudo el condenado pastel, ¿por qué no podía elegir otro? ¿acaso no todos son pasteles? Pero no, tenia que elegir el que no había, ese sujeto solo hacia que le crecieran canas verdes a la pobre de Sakura.

Despues de todo, terminó a los 25 minutos y salió corriendo para entregarle la rebanada al riquillo

- Aquí tiene – Dijo Sakura totalmente agitada, lo cual al ambarino no le importó

Aquel castaño lo probó y se quedó saboreándolo en silencio, Sakura estaba helada al saber si le había salido bien, el ambarino tragó y observó al pastel y luego a la camarera

- Es pasable – Dijo sin ninguna emoción

- Gracias – Dijo Sakura suspirando ya que se había aguantado el aire hasta que él habló

Al dia siguiente llegó de nuevo el castaño, pero traia unas hojas en la mano, mientras Sakura lo atendiera se puso a escribir sobre esas hojas, ya que Sakura se acercó a atenderlo, se sorprendió al ver esas notas musicales que el escribia, él se percató de su presencia y volteó a verla

- ¿Disculpe, usted sabe de música? – Preguntó Sakura sin pensarlo 2 veces, ya que cuando se trataba de música, nadie le quitaba eso de la cabeza

El castaño sólo asintió con la cabeza algo molesto por la pregunta

- ¿Y de que canción se trata? – Preguntó Sakura

- Es una que yo estoy componiendo – Dice el castaño volteando a sus hojas para seguir escribiendo

- Sabe, a mi me gusta mucho la música clásica, ya que cuando la escucho o la toco, siento que mi cuerpo no desaparece, que está en la nada escuchando esa melodiosa canción sólo mi alma es la que está presente en esos momentos tratando de entender el significado de las notas y los tiempos

El castaño se quedó sorprendido por esas palabras tan bien definidas, no era como las demás personas que fingían que les gustaba la música clásica sólo para agradarles al joven, se veía que ella no sólo le gustaba la música, le encantaba.

En eso Sakura reaccionó y se puso colorada de la vergüenza

- Discúlpeme, no tenia que hablarle de esto, sólo que no pude evitarlo,sólo le estoy quitando su tiempo

- ¿Tocas algún instrumento? – Preguntó de repente el castaño

- Si, el violin – Dijo algo sorprendida la chica

- Ya veo, eso se nota – Dijo el castaño casi inaudible que Sakura no pudo escuchar

- ¿Disculpe? – Preguntó Sakura al sólo oir un susurro

- Nada, ¿aun tienes de ese pastel?

- Si

- Entonces traeme uno porfavor – Dijo con una cara un poco mas amigable

- Claro

Sakura se alejó y se quedó pensativa ¿porqué le habrá interesado si tocaba o no un instrumento, simplemente no lo entendía, pero bueno mejor no le tomó importancia.

Ya había oscurecido y el castaño seguía ahí escribiendo y comiendo del pastel que le había servido hace como 2 horas, se veía que estaba inspirado, ya no había ningún cliente sólo estaba él y Sakura, ella estaba con su laptop en la barra revisando su correo, en eso oyó un ruido y volteó con el ambarino, él se había parado

- ¿Te molesta si utilizo aquel piano? – Preguntó el castaño señalando el piano de un rincón que se utilizaba como adorno, ya que ni Minoru ni Sakura podían tocarlo pero le daba ambiente al café

- Claro que no – Respondió Sakura sorprendida

Él se dirigió a piano y lo observó detenidamente

- Este es un gran piano, y veo que es nuevo – Dijo algo sorprendido

- Si, es que nadie mas lo ha usado

- Ya veo – Dijo sentándose y abriendo la tapa para ver las delicadas teclas de aquel hermoso piano, si definitivamente era nuevo

El castaño juntó sus manos y las movió de un lado a otro **(Como todo pianista hace antes de tocar) **y puso sus manos en las teclas y empezó a tocar su melodía, él tocaba perfectamente bien, parecía que sus manos ni siquiera tocaban las teclas, y él tocaba muy inspirado, Sakura se acercó a lado de él para ver mas detenidamente como tocaba, hasta que el ambarino se detuvo

- Aun está incompleta, pero este piano me ha ayudado para ver como iba la melodía – Dice tomando las partituras y levantándose** – **Lo que no sé es porque en esta parte siento que hay una nota mala – Dice el ambarino mirando fijamente la partitura

- Yo también lo noté, lo que sucede es que en vez de tener un si menor, usted está tocando un si bemol y probablemente sea lo que descompone la canción

El castaño se quedó sorprendido al oir eso de una mujer, ya que las que había conocido no sabían ni siquiera las notas, menos hablar de bemoles, sostenidos, etc., sólo se le quedó viendo y Sakura reaccionó

- Lo lamento, de nuevo me ando metiendo en asuntos ajenos, no me escuche

El castaño se volvió a sentar y tocó la misma parte que le fallaba y corrigió el "si" y se oyó mejor

- Tenias razón, era el si bemol, se ve que sabes mucho sobre música – Dice el castaño sonriendo

- No tanto como usted – Dice algo apenada Sakura

- ¿Te llamas Kinomoto…?

- Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura – Dice agachándose un poco como forma de saludo formal

- Mi nombre es Li Syaoran

- ¿Li Syaoran? Entonces usted es…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic, prometo continuar pronto, y también espero reviews, hasta pronto**


	2. Una nueva relación

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

El castaño se volvió a sentar y tocó la misma parte que le fallaba y corrigió el "si" y se oyó mejor

- Tenias razón, era el si bemol, se ve que sabes mucho sobre música – Dice el castaño sonriendo

- No tanto como usted – Dice algo apenada Sakura

- ¿Te llamas Kinomoto…?

- Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura – Dice agachándose un poco como forma de saludo formal

- Mi nombre es Li Syaoran

- ¿Li Syaoran? Entonces usted es…

* * *

**UNA NUEVA RELACIÓN**

- …¿El líder de las compañías Li? – Terminó Sakura demasiado sorprendida

Syaoran se quedó callado meditándolo y por fin contestó

- No, mi apellido es el mismo pero no pertenezco a las compañías

- Ya veo, en verdad lo lamento por haberlo confundido asi - Decia Sakura mientras hacia mil inclinaciones en señal de disculpa

- Te perdono si dejas de hacer eso, que me estás mareando – Dijo mirando sorprendido a la pobre castaña

- Si, lo siento – Dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzada por su acto

En eso hubo un momento de silencio, muy incómodo por cierto, hasta que Sakura decidió romper con ese momento tan molesto

- Pero dígame, ¿qué es…

- Primero que nada, quiero aclararte que me hables de tu, ya que no soy nadie importante como para llamarme asi – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo… Li – Dijo dudosa Sakura

- ¿Entonces, qué te pareció la melodía? – Preguntó Syaoran volteando al piano

- Me encantó – Dijo Sakura sonriendo

- No lo digas por sólo complacerme – Dijo Syaoran molesto volteando a verla

- No, en serio. Sentí que tocabas fantástico, tanto que se veía que tus dedos no tocaban las teclas del piano

Syaoran la miró confundido, ya que nadie le había dicho eso cuando tocaba el piano

- Bueno tengo que cerrar y… discúlpame – Dijo Sakura alejándose a la cocina para poder cerrar todo

En cuanto entró, oyó una hermosa melodía de piano, se trataba de la canción _Fur Elise_ de Beethoven, se oía maravilloso, era como los músicos que sólo había escuchado en la televisión o en la radio, pensaba que nunca podría oír tal encanto con el piano, después reaccionó porque ya se había hecho tarde y tenía que cerrar el café, ya que salió con su abrigo y guantes, Syaoran seguía tocando

- Li, yo creo que ya es hora de irnos – Dijo lo mas débil que pudo para evitar que se enojara con ella por interrumpirlo, porque todos los músicos eran así, están en lo más inspirado y si los interrumpes se convierten en ogros

Syaoran se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia Sakura, pero no la miró con odio, como la castaña esperaba, sino con una mirada despistada

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó totalmente despistado Syaoran

A Sakura le salió una gota en la cabeza y quiso explotar enfrente de él, ya le había dicho que tenia que cerrar el café y no le hizo caso, ¿qué clase de persona era? Es un majadero

- ¿Recuerdas que tenía que cerrar? Ya que se pasó la hora de cerrar – Dijo fingiendo con una sonrisa, ya que quería golpearlo y pisotearlo, pero no podía ya que se lo estaba conteniendo

- Es cierto – Dijo Syaoran levantándose de un salto y yendo por sus cosas a la mesa en la que anteriormente estaba sentado, se puso su abrigo y guantes y salió junto con Sakura – Lo lamento, sé que ya me lo habías dicho, pero… cuando toco el piano me olvido de todo, y tocando ese maravilloso piano, pienso que estoy en las nubes

- De hecho si estabas en las nubes – Dijo Sakura burlándose mientras cerraba con llave la puerta

- Pues a ti te pasa lo mismo con el violín ¿no? – Dijo Syaoran en tono burlón

- Ahhh, eso me pasa por andar de bocona y andar contando mis cosas mas íntimas – Dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Syaoran algo frustrada

- Es cierto, no debes de andar diciendo cosas que nadie te pregunta – Dijo burlándose Syaoran

- Pero yo no sabía que trataba con una persona tan baja como tú, que tomaría mis argumentos en mi contra – Dijo Sakura alegando con un falso enojo

- ¿Ahora me dices que yo soy el malo? – Dijo cruzando los brazos enojado

En eso Sakura se empezó a reir, ya que lo que había hecho Syaoran se había visto muy gracioso e infantil

- Bueno, creo que ya me voy, dentro de poco hará mas frio y no creo que sea recomendable quedarnos aquí afuera – Dijo Sakura frotando sus manos para irradiar calor

- Si es cierto, entonces nos vemos mañana – Dijo Syaoran extendiendo su mano

- Claro – Dijo la castaña estrechando su mano con la de él, sintiendo una rara sensación

En eso se soltaron y Sakura se fue caminando hacia su casa

- Sakura – Gritó Syaoran para que se detuviera, Sakura en cambio volteó muy sorprendida - ¿Si puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad? – Dijo Syaoran arrepintiéndose por llamarla asi

- S...si – Dijo algo confundida

- Gracias, oye ¿mañana podrías traerte tu violin?, ya que quisiera ver como tocas

- ¡Claro que no! – Gritó Sakura asustada, sorprendiendo a Syaoran – Me refiero a que yo no soy muy buena, no me comparo contigo, tu eres un profesional, yo soy una principiante – Dijo Sakura nerviosa

- De todos modos, quiero oir tus canciones – Dijo Syaoran riéndose

- Bueno, pero no me culpes si vas al hospital a que te curen los oídos – Dijo Sakura molesta

- Resistiré – Dijo Syaoran tranquilo

Sakura sólo le sacó la lengua y siguió con su camino, Syaoran en realidad quería oírla, no sabia porqué pero esas palabras que había dicho ella, lo habían incitado a escucharla, además tenía un buen presentimiento y que no sería tan malo como la castaña lo había dicho.

Sakura en cuanto llegó a su casa, se puso a practicar con el violin ya que no quería pasar vergüenzas con ese chico. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué se hizo mas amigable? Era todo un amargado, a lo mejor es porque a ella también le gustaba la música, que convenenciero salió.

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho caso? Ahí estaba ella con su violin en el café, ella misma se había dicho que por nada del mundo le enseñaría cómo tocaba a ese sujeto, que le pondría mil pretextos y nunca lo traería, pero no, se lo tenía que traer, ya que se había acordado de todo eso ya había abierto el café, y ahí estaba sentada esperando la hora en el que él llegaba, pero no entendía por qué se estaba poniendo nerviosa, tal vez era porque tocaria pésimo y él se burlaría de ella, sólo se imaginaba _"Jaja y dices que tocas el violin, lo tocas peor que mi abuela"_ o algo asi diría, ya se imaginaba lo peor.

Sakura estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que varios clientes la llamaban, hasta que uno de ellos le gritó y en eso despertó de su tormento, además se la pasaba mirando a la puerta para ver si llegaba pero no, hasta que por fin se asomó por la puerta, ay no ¿y ahora que había que hacer?. Sakura se acercó a su mesa

- Tenias que venir – Le dijo Sakura enfadada

- Pues… si ¿tenia que cumplir con mi promesa no? – Dijo con tono burlón

- Bueno de menos eres hombre de palabra – Dijo la castaña suspirando

- Y hablando de promesas, ¿trajiste tu violin? – Preguntó con ironia

Esa era su oportunidad, podía decir que no lo traía y asunto resuelto, después se las arreglaría para esconder el estuche, pero en eso volteo a verlo decidida a decirle mil pretextos, pero al ver sus hermosos ojos cafés, tan sinceros y esperando una respuesta afirmativa; al verlo asi le dio un vuelco en el corazón, era la primera vez que veía a un chico con cara de inocente, bueno tal vez los había visto en las películas pero nunca en la realidad.

- Si – Dijo levemente Sakura

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Syaoran al no escuchar su respuesta

- ¡Que si! – Dijo por fin algo enojada, pensando que se iba a arrepentir tarde o temprano

- De acuerdo, no te enojes conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de que te estén llamando allá y no quieras atenderlos – Dijo Syaoran señalando una mesa de atrás de Sakura

- ¿Por qué eres…? ¿me están llamando? – Preguntó Sakura inocentemente

- Si, en la mesa del fondo – Dijo Syaoran como si no pasara nada

- ¡¿Y por qué no me habias dicho?! – Le gritó Sakura y salió corriendo hacia la mesa que desde hace buen rato la estaban llamando

Syaoran sólo se echó a reír, mientras revisaba de nuevo las partituras del día anterior. Y asi se hizo de noche, hasta que se vació el café, Syaoran ahora se encontraba trabajando con su laptop y escribiendo a mano en muchos papeles, mientras tomaba café, Sakura se encontraba limpiando la cocina, ya que terminó se dirigió hacia el castaño.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? – Preguntó Sakura mientras recogía su taza vacía

- Nada, sólo un trabajo que tenía que hacer – Dijo Syaoran escondiendo y guardando todo

- Bueno en fin, ¿empezamos? – Preguntó Sakura

- Si ya terminaste si – Dijo Syaoran mientras guardaba su laptop

- Te pareces a mi madre – Dijo la castaña mientras sacaba su violín

- No me digas, sólo preguntaba porque luego me echas la culpa de algo que se te olvidó hacer – Dijo sonriendo con ironía

- Por si no lo sabías ya terminé – Dijo Sakura mientras ponía resina a las crinas del arco

- ¿Ah si? – Ni siquiera te has quitado el uniforme de camarera? – Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo

Sakura se sorprendió, si se le había olvidado algo, traia el traje de maid **(Maid: Muchachas que usan un traje de Japón que se usa espacialmente para las camareras, esos que son como un vestido o falda negra con mantil blanco y su cosita de tela blanca en la cabeza)**

- Bueno ¿empezamos o no? Creo que sólo me quieres poner excusas para que no toque – Dijo Sakura enojada

- Está bien, ya no te enojes mas – Decía Syaoran sonriendo dirigiéndose hacia el piano – Y bien ¿qué sabes tocar? – Preguntó sentándose en el banco del piano

- Tú dime, y a ver si me la sé – Dijo Sakura con aire de grandeza

- ¿En serio? Entonces una de Chopin

- ¿Bromeas? Chopin es sólo para el piano – Dijo riéndose

- No, no bromeo, ya que existen partituras de las melodías de Chopin para violin, pensé que lo sabias – Dijo riéndose ahora él

- Está bien, me ganaste, no sabía

- Bueno entonces… ¿Ave maria? – Dijo sonriendo el castaño

- Si, esa es clásica para violin – Dijo Sakura tocando un fragmento de la canción

- Entonces sí te la sabes – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo – Si es así yo te haré el acompañamiento y tu tocas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si – Dijo algo nerviosa

- Entonces empecemos – Dijo Syaoran ejercitando sus manos y empezó a tocar el clásico acompañamiento de Ave Maria

Sakura empezó a tocar en su debido tiempo y se empezó a escuchar una hermosa melodía, todo iba perfecto, estaban en el mismo tono y tiempo, se oia como el cielo, ya que los dos estaban tocando muy inspirados, porque por alguna razón se identificaban con esa canción de Schubert. Hasta que ese hermoso sonido fue interrumpido por una nota equivocada de parte de Sakura. Todo se detuvo ahí, Sakura estaba muerta, con ese error sería la burla de syaoran para siempre, no lo podía creer ¿cómo se pudo equivocar en algo tan fácil?

- Emm… yo… - Sakura no sabia que decir, estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta de que Syaoran se había levantado de su lugar para dirigirse con ella

- Vamos a ver ¿en qué te equivocaste? – Dijo Syaoran pensativo mientras veía el violin – ¿Me lo permites? – Dijo Syaoran refiriéndose al violín

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la castaña desconcertada

- Que si me dejas verlo – Dijo Syaoran algo desesperado

- Ah, claro – Dijo dándole el instrumento de cuerda

Syaoran lo vio detenidamente y lo puso en su hombro, tomó con delicadeza el arco y empezó a tocar las escalas, de do menos a do mayor y las tocó con una destreza y delicadeza increíble, Sakura casi abría la boca para que se le escurriera la baba

- Pues veo que está afinado y no tiene ningún error – Dijo Syaoran parando de tocar

- ¿Tu… sabes tocar el violín? – Dijo despertando de su sueño

- Claro, yo no dije que sólo podía tocar el piano – Dijo como si no pasará nada el castaño

- Me sorprendes demasiado, ¿dónde aprendiste – Preguntó sin pena Sakura

- Yo… me enseñaron cuand era niño - Dijo Syaoran agachando la cabeza algo melancólico

Sakura lo notó y se preguntó por qué lo había hecho, hasta que Syaoran le entregó su violin y se puso detrás de ella

- Toma el violin y empieza a tocar la misma melodía – Ordenó Syaoran desde el hombro de Sakura

Sakura obedeció y empezó a tocar, hasta que sintió una mano que sostenía la suya donde estaba tomando el arco

- Debes hacerlo mas delicadamente, como si fueras sólo a acariciarlo – Le dijo Syaoran haciendo movimientos con su brazo sosteniendo el de Sakura, ella estaba mas roja que un tomate

Sakura siguió tocando como el se lo había dicho hasta que fue interrumpida de nuevo

- Ya vi por qué te equivocaste, es porque estás tocando "re" y es "re" sostenido – Dijo Syaoran tomando los dedos de Sakura y posicionándolos como debía de ser

Ellos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Syaoran estaba detrás de ella recargado en su hombro, a Sakura le palpitaba su corazón a mil por hora y temía que él lo sintiera, pero aunque no pareciera, Syaoran lo estaba haciendo sin intención alguna, sólo le estaba enseñando cómo debía de tocar aquel instrumento, estaba tan bien hasta que alguien entró por la puerta.

- Ah, aquí está joven Li – Dijo un hombre de mediana edad, vestido elegantemente de negro, dirigiéndose al castaño

- Si ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó Syaoran separándose lentamente de Sakura sin notar que Sakura no reaccionaba y que tenía su cara totalmente roja

- Necesito que venga conmigo porfavor – Dijo el mismo señor

- De acuerdo – Dijo suspirando algo enfadado Syaoran yendo a recoger sus cosas de la mesa – Sakura lo lamento pero me tengo que retirar – Dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo

- No te preocupes Li, lo haremos en otra ocasión – Dijo agitando la mano despreocupada

- Por cierto, no te pagué lo de ayer ni lo de hoy – Dijo Syaoran sacando su billetera y viendo que traia muchos billetes – Quédate con el cambio – Dijo el astaño entregándole a Sakura un billete – Nos vemos – Dijo despidiéndose con la mano

- Hasta luego y gracias por venir – Dijo Sakura correspondiendo el gesto

Syaoran salió acompañado de aquel señor y se subió a un lujoso auto que no se veía para adentro.

- Joven Li, ¿sabe lo irresponsable que fue al dejar todo incompleto? Ahora estamos teniendo serios problemas – Dijo algo enojado el señor

- Tranquilo, para eso están los vicepresidentes – Dijo Syaoran recargando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos

- Me temo que ellos no pueden hacerlo todo – Dijo algo desesperado su acompañante

- De acuerdo, volveré a la compañía y haré mi trabajo como dueño de las empresas Li

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

¿Cómo les pareció? Traté de actualizar lo mas rápido posible ya que estaba en temporada de exámenes.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, nunca había tenido tantos en un solo capitulo.

**amatista1986, Dina, angelazul26, Dark Zeldalink, sakura-ssn, Anais-Lovely-Angel, Isabel, Denisse-anime, lfanycka, kept, beautifly92 **y** Sarita Li**


	3. El nuevo sentimiento

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

Syaoran salió acompañado de aquel señor y se subió a un lujoso auto que no se veía para adentro.

- Joven Li, ¿sabe lo irresponsable que fue al dejar todo incompleto? Ahora estamos teniendo serios problemas – Dijo algo enojado el señor

- Tranquilo, para eso están los vicepresidentes – Dijo Syaoran recargando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos

- Me temo que ellos no pueden hacerlo todo – Dijo algo desesperado su acompañante

- De acuerdo, volveré a la compañía y haré mi trabajo como dueño de las empresas Li

* * *

**EL NUEVO SENTIMIENTO**

En cuanto Syaoran se fue, Sakura se puso a recoger todo el café y ya que hubo cerrado todo, se dirigió hacia su departamento algo confundida, ya que no creia que Syaoran fuera un joven común y corriente ya que siempre iba elegantemente vestido, además ese señor tan refinado que llegó por él, a lo mejor si era alguien importante, pero Syaoran le habia dicho que no era de ninguna empresa ni nada por el estilo, en fin eso lo pensaria después ya que estaba muy cansada para pensar en eso.

Sakura se recostó en su cama y ya que iba a dormirse recordó aquel momento en el que Syaoran estaba demasiado cerca de ella, eso causó que se ruborizara de nuevo, ya que nadie se le acercaba tanto desde… bueno en fin habia que dormir.

Al dia siguiente Minoru ya estaba de vuelta, estaba bajándose del avión, ya que ya habia terminado sus asuntos sobre su pequeño negocio del café, asi que se dirigió hacia allá para ver cómo estaba Sakura. En cuanto llegó vió que Sakura apenas estaba abriendo el café .

- Sakura – La llamó Minoru, haciendo que esta volteara

- Minoru – Gritó emocionada dejando todo ahí y dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia su amigo – Que bueno que ya estás de vuelta – Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

- Tranquila Sakura, harás que me caiga – Decia Minoru mientras se sostenia en un pie

- Lo siento, pero es que estoy tan contenta de verte – Decia la castaña mientras se separaba de él lentamente

- ¿Y no has tenido ningun problema? – Preguntó Minoru dudoso

- Para nada, todo ha marchado perfectamente – Dijo Sakura sonriente

- Bueno, si quieres tómate la mañana libre y yo atiendo el café – Dijo Minoru dirigiéndose a la entrada del café

- ¿En serio está bien? – Preguntó desconcertada Sakura

- Claro, te lo mereces, ya que has trabajado mucho, sólo que vuelve en la tarde – Dijo Minoru sonriente

- De acuerdo, gracias Minoru – Dijo super contenta Sakura

Sakura se dirigió hacia su departamento para dejar su uniforme de maid e ir por dinero para ir de compras, y se dirigió a una plaza que estaba por ahí cerca, ya que ella necesitaba ropa nueva.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte Syaoran estaba en su oficina arreglando unos papeles

- Señor Li, lo busca alguien – Dijo el mayordomo asomándose por la puerta

- ¿De quién se trata? – Preguntó Syaoran fríamente sin quitar de vista los papeles que tenia en su mano

- Pues se trata de… - En eso entra una muchacha sin decir nada y haciendo a un lado al mayordomo, ella traia un vestido rojo (muy escotado por cierto) estaba demasiado maquillada, era rubia con ojos verdes y encima traia puesto muchas joyas

- Ya no ocupo de tu presentación – Dijo la muchacha engreida dirigiéndose al mayordomo

- Con permiso – Dijo algo molesto el pobre sirviente

Syaoran no volteaba a ver a su invitada, seguir revisando y firmando unos papeles

- Vaya parece que llegué en un muy buen momento… Syaoran – Dijo en tono sensual la muchacha

- Mas bien en un mal momento – Dijo algo molesto Syaoran sin voltear a verla

- Oh, parece que nunca cambias ese tono, ni siquiera conmigo, ¿por qué no dejas de trabajar y nos divertimos un poco – Dijo aquella joven mientras se acostaba en el escritorio volteando hacia él

Syaoran volteó a verla con la misma mirada fria y se levantó molesto

- ¿Por qué no te vas? Tengo mucho que hacer y no puedo permitir interrupciones y menos de ti

- Uy, que miedo me da el pequeño lobito – Dijo tomándole la barbilla a Syaoran

Syaoran apartó su mano bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la salida

- ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo la joven sorprendida

- A un lugar donde no me puedas molestar – Dijo Syaoran enfadado abriendo la puerta

- Syaoran, aunque quieras, no puedes evitarme, siempre estaré atrás de ti, no te resistas a mis encantos, ya que terminarás perdiendo

- Mira Mika, yo no tengo interés en ti, yo no soy como tu, a mi no me importa eso de estar comprometido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mi compañía y no tengo tiempo para juegos tontos, así que si solo viniste a quitarme el tiempo, te ruego que te retires, ya que no te quiero ver por el resto del dia

- Vaya vaya – Dijo Mika levantándose del escritorio - ¿Crees que dejaré de ser tu prometida con sólo decirme eso? ¿por qué no nos podemos llevar bien? – Dijo acercándose a Syaoran

- Porque simplemente no nos entendemos, tu quieres cosas que yo no y haces cosas que a mi me molestan, a ti sólo te interesa el dinero y a mi no, y yo no soy tu prometido porque yo quiero

- ¿Ahí vas a empezar de nuevo? Tus padres nos asignaron este compromiso desde que somos jóvenes y es porque ambos somos adinerados y nuestras compañías se apoyarian mutuamente ¿por qué no lo quieres entender?

- Porque yo no quiero casarme a la fuerza, eso es todo – Dijo bastante molesto Syaoran

En eso entró de nuevo el mayordomo

- Disculpe señor, pero tiene una junta en 15 minutos y ya tenemos que irnos

- Gracias – Dijo el castaño aliviado mientras reogia su abrigo y salia de la oficina dejando a Mika sola

Syaoran ya iba en la limosina con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, siempre que se presentaba esa mujer le daba jaqueca

- ¿Y dónde es la reunión? – Preguntó Syaoran al chofer mientras se frotaba las sienes de la cabeza

- En un centro comercial que queda a 5 minutos de aquí, debe firmar un contrato con los dueños de las tiendas, estará la prensa y otros dueños de algunas compañías – Dijo el chofer

- De acuerdo – Dijo Syaoran algo enfadado

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Sakura ya había hecho algunas compras y estaba muy contenta, ya que la ropa que había comprado estaba de oferta. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vió que estaba un circulo de prensa rodeando un templete, Sakura se acercó pare ver que pasaba

- Disculpe, ¿qué va a haber aquí? – Preguntó la castaña a un señor de la prensa

- Va a venir el dueño de las empresas Li, y firmará unos cuantos contratos con algunos dueños de las tiendas de esta plaza y dará un discurso en vivo

- Ya veo, gracias – Dijo retirándose Sakura

Ella quería ver por pura curiosidad quién era, ya que nunca había visto la cara del dueño de esa empresa, pero tenia que regresar al café a trabajar. Lo dudó por un momento hasta que oyó el aplauso de las personas presentes, eso indicaba que ya había llegado

Por otro lado Syaoran ya había llegado a la plaza, con la jaqueca aun presente y algo aburrido, ya que esto de firmar contratos y ver jefes de empresas era demasiado aburrido y parecía que era una jaula de oro. Estaba listo para subir al templete cuando echó un vistazo rápido al público, pero se detuvo al ver a Sakura en primera fila, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿ahora qué podía hacer? No se tenia que enterar que él era el dueño de las empresas Li

- Y ahora el joven Li Shaoran, nos dará unas palabras – Dijo el presentador

En eso dieron mas aplausos para recibirlo, pero no veian a nadie, ¿qué pasaría?.Lo que pasaba era que Syaoran se había escondido y no iba a salir por nada del mundo

- Señor tiene que salir – Dijo uno de sus acompañantes tomándolo del brazo

Syaoran se acomodó el pelo de tal forma que le cubriera la cara, y salió a escena.

Sakura vió a un "señor" ya que se veía algo grande por su forma de caminar y lo que no sabia es que Syaoran caminaba de esa forma tan extraña para que la castaña no lo reconociera, pero lo extraño es que no se le veía la cara, Sakura intentaba verle la cara pero en eso el "señor" le dio la espalda al público para saludar a los jefes presentes. Sakura se alivió el saber que no era el joven Li que ella conoce, entonces mejor se retiró, Syaoran al ver que se fue, se arregló el pelo y se paró correctamente y dio inicio al discurso y al aburrido papeleo, si que se había salvado, ya que si ella lo descubría, ya no tendrían la misma relación que se estaba formando en el café, ya que ella lo trataría diferente y eso él no lo quería.

Sakura se fue de ahí y se dirigió hacia el café para ir a ayudar a su amigo Minoru, en cuanto llegó vio que estaba teniendo problemas ya que la estaba haciendo de camarero y también de cajero, ya se le había caído un café encima de un cliente y había dado mal el cambio y los clientes estaban a punto de irse sin pagar.

- Sakura, amiga, que bueno que llegaste ¿me podrías echar una mano? – Dijo Minoru suplicante con ojos de cachorrito y a punto de llorar

- Claro – Dijo Sakura mientras se ponía un mandil

Los dos atendieron rápidamente a todos los clientes y se habían quedado solos y bastante exhaustos

- Minoru ¿por qué no me llamaste para haber venido a ayudarte? – Preguntó Sakura enfadada

- Es que pensé que esto de atender a los clientes sería una cosa fácil, pero veo que me equivoqué – Dijo Minoru desanimado

- Para la próxima vez, no lo hagas tú solo, háblame si necesitas ayuda – Dijo Sakura limpiando las mesas

- Sakura, eres una diosa para mi – Dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura

- Minoru espera, me estás asfixiando – Decia la pobre castaña mientras quería zafarse del abrazo de su amigo

En eso entró Shaoran y se quedó impactado al ver a ese sujeto abrazando a Sakura, no sabía por qué, pero sentía un gran enojo hacia Minoru por abrazar a Sakura, pero si ella no era nada suyo, acaso ese sentimiento es a lo que le llaman… ¿celos?

Sakura volteó a ver quién había llegado y se quedó perpleja al ver que era su amigo Syaoran quién había llegado, y se separó rápidamente de su amigo, por vergüenza a cómo lo abrazaba Minoru.

- Hola Li – Dijo Sakura algo apenada

- Hola – Dijo algo seco Syaoran

- Por cierto, él es el dueño de este café y mi mejor amigo, Minoru Sakamoto – Dijo algo nerviosa por el gesto de enfadado que tenia Syaoran

Syaoran se acercó al "sujeto" y estiró su mano al igual que Minoru

- Mucho gusto – Dijo Minoru sonriente

Syaoran no articuló ninguna palabra y apretó firmemente la mano de Minoru, éste al ver la tensión en el lugar mejor se retiró. Ambos se quedaron frente a frente callados

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – Pronunció levemente Sakura

- Ah, sólo quería disculparme por irme tan repentinamente el otro dia – Dijo amablemente el castaño

- No tienes porque, estoy segura que tuviste algo importante que hacer – Dijo Sakura sonriente – Por cierto hoy vi a tu gemelo en vivo

- ¿Gemelo? – Preguntó desconcertado Syaoran

- Si, el que se llama igual que tu, pero es el dueño de las empresas Li – Dijo Sakura entusiasmada – La verdad es que lo quería conocer, ya que se habla mucho de sus compañías, pero cuando lo vi me decepcioné ya que vi a todo un señor totalmente demacrado y además no le pude ver la cara, y creo que está bien si quiere esconder su horrible rostro, ya me lo imagino – Dijo Sakura algo molesta

Syaoran sólo se empezó a reir a carcajadas, ya que Sakura había hecho gestos muy chistosos

- ¿Y tú de qué te ries? – Dijo aun molesta Sakura

- De ti – Dijo son dejar de reir

- ¿Cómo que de mi? – Dijo ingenua la castaña

Syaoran no paraba de reir, lo cual hizo enfurecer a Sakura, así que fue a la cocina por crema chantilly en bote

- Oye Li, ya que tienes la boca abierta come esto – Dijo Sakura mientras le echaba crema a la boca de Syaoran

Syaoran dejó de reírse y con trabajos se comió la crema, Sakura ahora se empezó a reir fuertemente, Syaoran le arrebató el bote de la crema y le echó en toda la cara haciendo que Sakura gritara

- Ahora ¿quién rie mas eh? – Dijo Syaoran burlándose

Sakura se quitó de los ojos la crema y fue por otro bote de crema chantilly y le echó también en la cara

- ¡No!, este traje es nuevo – Dijo Syaoran mientras observaba tristemente su traje negro manchado por la crema

- Eso te lo mereces por burlarte de mi – Dijo Sakura mientras se reia

- Entonces esto es la guerra – Dijo Syaoran mientras hacia una pose como general

- Ya te habías tardado – Dijo Sakura mientras corría y se escondía detrás de una mesa

- No escaparás – Decia Syaoran mientras también se escondía

Sakura se estaba riendo en voz baja, él caería en su trampa le ensuciaría el resto de su traje, pero en eso Syaoran apareció detrás de ella y le echó en su uniforme de maid

- Mi uniforme! – Dijo Sakura preocupada

- Ya estamos a mano – Decia Syaoran mientras corría

- Esta si me las vas a pagar – Dijo mientras lo perseguía

Ambos se pusieron a lado de la puerta de la cocina y estaban a punto de disparar sus botes de crema, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y en eso los dos dispararon y le cayó exactamente al pobre de Minoru que estaba saliendo con un pastel en sus manos.

- Minoru – Dijo Sakura sorprendida por su amigo

- Lo lamento – Dijo Syaoran igual de sorprendido que Sakura

- ¡Mi pastel, quedó arruinado! – Gritó Minoru, mientras que a Sakura y a Syaoran les escurría una gota en la cabeza – Ahora ambos me ayudaran a hacer otro ¡pero ya! – Gritó desesperado Minoru haciendo que Sakura y Syaoran corrieran a la cocina

Ambos ya estaban en la cocina y se estaban quitando la crema de la ropa

- Ves Li, todo esto es tu culpa – Dijo Sakura mientras se cambiaba de mandil

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿quién fue la que me echó crema chantilly primero? – Dijo Syaoran enojado

- Pero ¿quién me ofendió primero? – Dijo Sakura encarándolo

- Ya basta, menos plática y mas acción, quiero mi pastel antes de que anochezca – Dijo Minoru entrando a la cocina

- Si – Dijeron los dos al unísono

- Y no se les ocurra volver a jugar ahora con la masa ¿les quedó claro? – Dijo enojado Minoru

- Si – Dijeron los dos como niños regañados

_**  
CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado esta continuación, perdón por tardarme, pero era temporada de exámenes y no tenia tiempo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan mucho

**Shaoran Vampire.- **Gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics y también gracias por tu apoyo

**Isabel.- **Gracias por tu review

**kiiza.- **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final

**Anais-Lovely-Angel.- **Le atinaste perfectamente a lo de Syaoran, es porque no quiere un trato especial y que bueno que te gustó la relación con la música

**Sauma Sakura.- **Si, sólo Sakura lo ha notado, pero en este capítulo ya involuvré a Syaoran, para que los dos tuvieran un acercamiento mas profundo, gracias por cometar

**angie-badgirl.- **Que bueno que te gustó el fic, para que tengas una idea de la música, ve al capítulo 2, hasta abajo y ahí encontrarás las páginas donde puedes escuchar la música que se utilizó, sólo quítale los espacios

**dina.- **Pues aquí actualicé como me pediste, gracias por tu review

**Denisse-anime.- **Gracias por tu review, y me alegra que te guste mi fic

**Star Night.- **Me alegra que hayas escuchado las canciones que dejé en el capitulo pasado, y que bueno que sigas leyendo, gracias

**zafiro.- **Gracias por tu review

**beautyfly92.- **Que bueno que te haya gustado la música y la relación que le di a la linda pareja, gracias por seguir leyendo

**dark-oji.- **Gracias por dejar tu review, y no importa si no me dejas comentario cuando estés en usuario, a mi me encantan los comentarios que me dejan, ya estén registrados o no

**sakura-ssn.- **Gracas por tu apoyo y espero no haberte desesperado con mi tardanza, me alegra que te guste el personaje de Syaoran

**Angelazul26.- **Que bueno que te gustaron las melodías, ¿qué tocas, el violin o el piano? ya que yo toco el violín pero me falta mucho, como dices, es cuestión de práctica

**amatista1986.- **que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, y si pobre Sakura, gracias por comentar

**PeNnY AsAkUrA Li.- **Gracias por tu comentario


	4. Confesiones

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

Ambos ya estaban en la cocina y se estaban quitando la crema de la ropa

- Ves Li, todo esto es tu culpa – Dijo Sakura mientras se cambiaba de mandil

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿quién fue la que me echó crema chantilly primero? – Dijo Syaoran enojado

- Pero ¿quién me ofendió primero? – Dijo Sakura encarándolo

- Ya basta, menos plática y mas acción, quiero mi pastel antes de que anochezca – Dijo Minoru entrando a la cocina

- Si – Dijeron los dos al unísono

- Y no se les ocurra volver a jugar ahora con la masa ¿les quedó claro? – Dijo enojado Minoru

- Si – Dijeron los dos como niños regañados

* * *

**CONFESIONES**

Ambos se encontraban moldeando la masa para hacer el tal mencionado pastel que Minoru les había encomendado, estaban totalmente en silencio ya que Minoru los estaba vigilando para que no armaran otra guerra, hasta que se retiró por un momento para atender el teléfono.

- Oye, ya que terminemos ¿podemos seguir ensayando? – Dijo Syaoran en un susurro dirigiéndose a Sakura

- Si – Dijo sonriente Sakura

En eso terminaron de hacer todo lo que Minoru les había ordenado hacer, a Syaoran le parecía divertido, ya que nunca había hecho todo ese tipo de cosas en un lugar, sólo se ocupaba de firmar papeles, ir a aburridas conferencias, etc., pero también le parecía divertido que lo regañaran como Minpru lo hacia, ya que en su infancia nunca lo habían hecho y con todo eso lo hacían sentir una persona… como las demás, "común"

- ¡Li! – Gritó Sakura haciendo que el castaño saliera de sus pensamientos

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó desesperado y enojado el castaño, ya que estaba en sus pensamientos muy concentrado y que lo desconcentraran, le enfadaba demasiado

- La que debería enojarse soy yo, llevo hablándote mas de 5 minutos y tu me ignoras – Dijo igual de enfadada Sakura

- Disculpa – Dijo algo apenado Syaoran – Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no escucho cuando me hablan – Dijo agachando la cabeza Syaoran

Sakura se quedó callada y también algo apenada por hacer sentir mal a su amigo

- Lo lamento, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, no dudes en pedírmelo, ya que sé que se siente estar sin nadie que te ayude – Dijo muy sincera Sakura haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara

El castaño sólo asintió con la cabeza, Sakura caminó hacia la salida de la cocina, pero no se percató de que había un poco de crema chantilly en el suelo y como consecuencia hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se dirigiera al suelo. Pero cuando cayó no sintió el golpe del piso y cuando abrió los ojos vió que estaba Syaoran debajo de ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el castaño preocupado

- S.. sí – Dijo Sakura roja como un tomate

Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro directamente a los ojos, Syaoran se estaba perdiendo en esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, así que fue acortando la distancia entre ellos poco a poco, Sakura había cerrado los ojos y él también, hasta que se escuchó la puerta abrirse haciendo que ellos se separaran rápidamente.

- Oigan, que ya hayan terminado no significa que lleguen tan lejos – Dijo Minoru burlándose viéndolos en el suelo a ambos

Rápidamente Sakura y Syaoran se separaron rápidamente y ambos estaban rojos como tomates

- Bueno, si tanto quieren estar a solas, me voy. Ahí te dejé tu libro Sakura, y señor Li gracias por ayudarnos y perdón por la molestia** – **Dijo Minoru refiriéndose a Sakura

- No te preocupes – Dijo Syaoran muy serio, rascándose la cabeza nervioso

- Nos vemos mañana Sakura – Dijo Minoru saliendo del café agitando una mano

Los dos se quedaron quietos y en silencio por un momento, hasta que Sakura se decidió a hablar.

- Bueno, creo que ya es muy tarde asi que será mejor irnos – Dijo yendo a la cocina por sus cosas

- Si, creo que es lo mejor – Dijo Syaoran también algo serio

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, Sakura apagó las luces y cuando salió de la cocina, Syaoran ya no estaba, por una parte Sakura se sentía aliviada, ya que no le vería la cara hasta otro dia pero también se sentía mal ya que no le avisó que se iría; ¿pero de qué está hablando? él es libre de irse cuando quiera ¿por qué tendría que avisarle? y ¿por qué se siente triste? Ese sentimiento era muy raro, así que se puso su abrigo, ya que afuera estaba haciendo mucho frío y en cuanto salió, a lado de la puerta se encontraba el castaño esperándola.

- Li, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida

- Pues que mas, te estaba esperando – Dijo enfadado Syaoran

- ¿Y por qué no esperaste a dentro? te podrías haber resfriado – Dijo Sakura reprochándole

- Espera, ¿te estás preocupando por mi? – Preguntó Syaoran extrañado

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿que sólo te dijera adiós? – Dijo Sakura enojada

Syaoran se quedó pensativo y muy serio, ya que vino de nuevo a su mente el ¿por qué se preocupa por él? ya que ni siquiera esa mujer con la cual está comprometido se ha preocupado por él ni un poco. Él era un hombre muy importante y ya había tenido otros "prospectos" pero a ellas sólo les importaba la cartera, todo eso pensó hasta que Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Li, te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada

- Si estoy bien, ¿por qué lo dices? – Dijo Syaoran dudoso

- Porque te he estado hablando y tu no me contestabas y estabas poniendo caras muy extrañas – Dijo Sakura aun preocupada

Syaoran sólo se rió ya que él no se había dado cuenta

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo que estaba pensando en muchas cosas, es todo; por cierto ¿tienes algo importante que hacer ahora? – Preguntó Syaoran tratando de cambiar el tema

- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Preguntó Sakura dudosa

- ¿No quieres ir a cenar? Yo invito – Dijo Syaoran sonriente

Sakura se sorprendió por la petición, ¿eso seria en otras palabras… una cita? Que nervios, ¿y si le sale algo mal? Él es un hombre de negocios ¿y ella?, si van a un lugar lujoso ella no sabría cómo actuar, esto era horrible.

- Pero si no quieres, está bien no es obligatorio – Dijo Syaoran algo desanimado, ya que Sakura no daba ninguna respuesta

- Pues… - Sakura no sabía qué responder, ya que tampoco lo conocía mucho

- No te preocupes, te prometo que no te haré nada, sólo iremos a cenar. Puedes confiar en mi – Dijo Syaoran muy sincero

- De acuerdo – Dijo Sakura convencida, no totalmente pero le creía

Syaoran sonrió al oir su respuesta; esperen ¿se alegró porque aceptó ir con él? en qué estaba pensando, ella sólo es una conocida, no la conoce mucho, estaba teniendo un sentimiento extraño, pero dejó de pensar en eso y la guió a un restaurante que él conocía.

Ambos se dirigieron al dichoso restaurante del que hablaba tanto Syaoran, la plática era muy amena, ya que iban platicando de lo que había pasado con Minoru, sus experiencias, etc. hasta que llegaron al restaurante, Sakura se imaginaba uno muy lujoso donde sólo iba gente rica y elegante, pero no, era uno común y corriente donde se podía platicar tranquilamente. Los dos entraron y escogieron un asiento a lado de la ventana. Ambos ordenaron un café, ya que querían seguir platicando-

- Pensé que ya no tomarías café – Dijo Sakura burlándose

- Solamente cuando estoy en el café, ya que tú me lo prohíbes – Dijo Syaoran con un falso enfado

- Ahora yo tengo la culpa, yo no te lo prohibí, sólo te dije que era malo para la salud – Dijo Sakura enfadada de verdad

- Tranquila sólo estoy bromeando – Dijo riéndose el castaño

Sakura hizo una mueca de enojo y le sacó la lengua haciendo que Syaoran se riera por las caras que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Oye y siempre has trabajado en ese café? – Preguntó Syaoran dando un sorbo a su bebida

- Pues desde que Minoru creó el café, ya que él ha sido siempre mi amigo de la infancia y me ofreció que le ayudara, ya que no tenia a nadie – Dijo Sakura mientras cortaba un trozo de su pastel que había ordenado

- ¿Amigo? – Dijo Syaoran en tono de burla, pero por dentro estaba algo enojado ya que pensaba que Minoru era algo mas que "amigo" de la castaña

- Si, amigo, sólo eso; él tiene novia – Dijo Sakura sin darse cuenta de los celos de Syaoran

- ¿Y tú tienes novio? – Preguntó Syaoran intrigado, no sabia por qué pero esperaba que dijera que no

- No te vayas a reír, pero no tengo – Dijo algo apenada Sakura

- ¿Y por qué tendría que burlarme? – Preguntó Syaoran despreocupado

- Es que es algo penoso no tener novio, ya que muchos creen que uno no es lo suficientemente maduro – Dijo Sakura algo triste

- Claro que no, yo no pienso eso ¿quién te dijo eso? – Preguntó algo molesto Syaoran

- Mi hermano – Dijo en voz casi inaudible

- Pues déjame decirte que se equivoca – Terminó diciendo el castaño

- Gracias – Dijo aliviada Sakura, pero al mencionar a su hermano se puso muy extraña

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó preocupado Syaoran

- Nada, no es nada – Dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa volteando a ver a la ventana

Syaoran se preocupó mas ya que sí le sucedía algo, ella no era buena mintiendo, quizás era porque extrañaba a su hermano o algo asi, ya que sólo mencionarlo la puso asi.

- Sabes, no eres buena mintiendo, puedes confiar en mi, no me voy a burlar ni nada por el estilo – Dijo Syaoran preocupado

Sakura se quedó callada, pero no aguantó mas y soltó una lágrima, pero seguía viendo a la ventana.

- No te lo guardes, desahógate – Dijo Syaoran tomándole una mano que tenia sobre la mesa

- Lo lamento, esto es patético – Dijo Sakura empezando a llorar muy apenada

- Para nada, es bueno desahogarse, no es bueno guardarse todo – Dijo Syaoran aún tomándole la mano

- Es que, él… a pesar de que era mi hermano, abusaba de mi, y me amenazaba de que si le decía a alguien sobre lo que me hacia me iria mal, por eso cuando Minoru me ofreció el trabajo no dudé en aceptar ya que quería irme de la casa.

- Quieres decir, que tus padres ¿no lo sabían? – Preguntó Syaoran preocupado

- Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa, sólo estábamos mi hermano y yo; yo o podía hacer nada, no le podía contar a nadie; de hecho eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento – Dijo Sakura empezando a llorar mas

Syaoran se levantó y la abrazó, ella siguió llorando en su pecho, ya que era muy difícil contar esas experiencias, pero ¿por qué se lo habrá contado? Si apenas lo conoció hace pocos días, simplemente no lo entendía

El castaño no entendía lo que se sentía ya que nunca tuvo ese tipo de experiencia, pero lo que si entendía era el dolor por el que estaba sufriendo su amiga, así que se quedó un buen rato consolándola

- Tranquila, ahora estás a salvo, ya no te hará mas daño… ya que yo te protegeré – Dijo Syaoran decidido

_**  
CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, ya actualicé también el otro fic para los que también lo están leyendo, gracias a todos por su apoyo

**amatista1986.- **Gracias por tu review

**dark-oji.- **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, y si estuvo gracioso lo del pastel

**Syaoran Vampire.- **Pues si tengo que darte gracias, ya que pensé que mi otro fic casi no les gustaba pero gracias a ti y a otros lectores continuo con el fic, gracias

**Darkkira1.- **Gracias por leer este fic, me alegra que te haya gustado

**Zara Potter-Black.- **Gracias por tu review

**neechanfa.- **Gracias por tu review

**cainat06.- **Que bueno que te gustó lo de la guerra jeje

**lfanycka.- **No te preocupes por no dejar comentario, lo bueno es que me dejaste tu opinión, de hecho por eso puse a Sakura y Syaoran mas cerca porque seguí tu comentario, espero te haya gustado, por cierto me encanta la música clásica, por eso lo meto mucho en este fic

**Star Nigth.- **Espero que te haya gustado el acercamiento de la parejita, y para el próximo capi, se verá mas sobre Mika

**Tinavb.- **De hecho si he visto La corda d'oro, pero como me gusta mucho la música clásica y aprendí con el violin una nueva canción, eso fue lo que me inspiró a hacer este fic, espero que te haya gustado el capi

**isabel.- **Gracias por tu review

**Anais-Lovely-Angel.- **Espero que te haya ido bien con los exámenes y gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi del otro fic, y Sakura tiene la edad de 17 y Syaoran 20

**macabre-wolf.- **Que bien, a mi también me encanta Il Divo, es uno de mis grupos favoritos, claro que pondré algo de ellos en el fic, gracias por tu review

**Angelazul26.- **Que bien que compartamos gustos del violin, y que bueno que conoces el Ave Maria jeje

**angie-badgirl.- **Gracias por tu review

**Salmix-chan.- **Que bien que te gustó el fic, y lo sé, Minoru es de esas personas que se desespera fácilmente y a mi también me gusta cuando Syao se pone celoso jeje

**kept.- **Gracias por tu review

**beautifly92.- **Lo sé, suena gracioso que estén hablando de ti pero esa persona ni en cuenta, gracias por estar al tanto de que actualizara


	5. Una invitación especial para navidad

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

Es que, él… a pesar de que era mi hermano, abusaba de mi, y me amenazaba de que si le decía a alguien sobre lo que me hacia me iria mal, por eso cuando Minoru me ofreció el trabajo no dudé en aceptar ya que quería irme de la casa.

- Quieres decir, que tus padres ¿no lo sabían? – Preguntó Syaoran preocupado

- Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa, sólo estábamos mi hermano y yo; yo o podía hacer nada, no le podía contar a nadie; de hecho eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento – Dijo Sakura empezando a llorar mas

Syaoran se levantó y la abrazó, ella siguió llorando en su pecho, ya que era muy difícil contar esas experiencias, pero ¿por qué se lo habrá contado? Si apenas lo conoció hace pocos días, simplemente no lo entendía

El castaño no entendía lo que se sentía ya que nunca tuvo ese tipo de experiencia, pero lo que si entendía era el dolor por el que estaba sufriendo su amiga, así que se quedó un buen rato consolándola

- Tranquila, ahora estás a salvo, ya no te hará más daño… ya que yo te protegeré – Dijo Syaoran decidido

* * *

**UNA INVITACIÓN ESPECIAL PARA NAVIDAD**

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella confesión, que hizo que Sakura y Syaoran se conocieran mas y se llevaran mejor. Pero a cierta chica le preocupaba, ya que Syaoran no había venido el dia anterior en la tarde, y nunca fallaba en venir, y ya estaba pensando en que ya nunca volveria, ya que siempre que decía un problema íntimo de ella, las personas se alejaban y eso la entristecía mucho, a lo mejor él también ya se había ido.

Por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien ya había entrado al café y se dirigía hacia una mesa donde se encontraba ella limpiando y con la mirada en la nada.

- Hola mi amor – Dijo una voz varonil que Sakura reconoció a la perfección y quería pensar que no era esa persona, volteó lentamente y vió a un muchacho de unos 25 años mirándola con ojos de lujuria y maldad – Ya no has vuelto a verme – Dijo en tono atrevido y haciendo una sonrisa lujuriosa

Sakura se quedó inmóvil con las palabras de ese tipo, no podía creer que estuviera ahí y era nada mas y nada menos que su hermano Touya.

- No, tu no – Dijo Sakura asustada

En ese momento Touya la agarró del brazo queriéndola sacar del café, cuando de repente llegó Syaoran y se interpuso entre Touya y Sakura.

- ¿Van a alguna parte? – Dijo Syaoran con tono agresivo dirigiéndose al hombre que se llevaba a su amiga

- Haa, veo que tienes un novio - dijo Touya en tono burlón

- ¿Por qué te pones a lastimar a una mujer?, metete con alguien de tu tamaño - Dijo Syaoran apartando a Sakura de las manos de Touya - Apártate Sakura – Dijo poniéndola atrás de él

- No por favor Li - Dice Sakura abrazándolo por detrás a Syaoran

- Si buscabas problemas ya los has encontrado mocoso - Dijo Touya poniéndose en posición para pelear

- En eso Syaoran no se lo pensó ni por un segundo cuando le dio un golpe en el rostro a Touya, derribándolo automáticamente. Touya se levantó rápidamente

- Muy bien si así lo quieres. – Dijo Touya intentando darle una patada en el estómago a Syaoran, pero él lo esquivó fácilmente.

Repentinamente Sakura se puso en medio haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran por su acción

- Basta!!!, Touya retírate antes de que llame a la policía. – Dijo Sakura enojada y a punto de llorar

Touya salió del café enojado, tumbando mesas y se detuvo en la puerta a voltear a la pareja.

- Esto no se quedará así mocoso – Dijo el hermano saliendo por fin

Sakura abrazó a Shaoran repentinamente llorando por el susto que le había causado aquel hombre y también al ver en riesgo la vida de su amigo

- Gracias – Dijo Sakura llorando todavía abrazado a él

- No te preocupes, no estás sola yo estoy aquí – Dijo Syaoran correspondiendo el abrazo y con voz que tranquilizara a aquella castaña

Ya Sakura un poco más tranquila se separó lentamente de Syaoran.

- Lo lamento Li, de nuevo estoy causándote problemas, esto es muy penoso – Dijo Sakura separándose rápido de él y volteando apenada hacia otro lado

Syaoran ya no lo soportaba, sentía un sentimiento muy cálido dentro de él, que nunca había sentido hacia una persona y esa persona era Sakura, estaba a punto de decirle que sentía algo especial por ella cuando volvió a hablar la castaña

- Que bueno que tengo a un amigo para desahogarme y poder contar con él – Dijo Sakura sonriéndole alegremente

Syaoran al oír eso, sintió como si su corazón dejaba de latir o cómo si hubiera recibido un golpe muy fuerte, entonces Sakura sólo lo veía como amigo, entonces lo mejor era esperarse hasta que la relación profundizara más y asi podría declarársele, si es que Sakura se enamoraba de él.

- Por cierto ¿por qué viniste tan temprano? Si tu nunca vienes en la mañana – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida

- Ah eso, pues es por eso que no vine ayer, ya que pasé todo el dia para conseguir esto – Dijo Syaoran sacando un boleto de su abrigo y enseñándoselo a la castaña

- Pero si es un boleto…. Ah! Es un boleto para la cena en el hotel mas lujoso de Tokyo ¿cómo lo conseguiste? – Dijo Sakura emocionda

- Pues… es por eso que me tomé todo el dia de ayer, porque fácil no fue – Dijo Syaoran contento, pero no podía decirle que la compañía en donde trabajaba se lo había regalado como regalo de navidad, ya que la cena era el dia de noche buena

- Me alegro por ti Li, esas oportunidades son raras de ver, espero que te diviertas – Dijo Sakura haciendo una sonrisa falsa, y devolviendo el boleto, pero ella soñaba también ir, ya que conocía ese hotel y era de los mas lujosos

- ¿Y quién dijo que iria yo solo? – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo mientras sacaba otro boleto de su abrigo y se lo daba a Sakura

Sakura se sorprendió por el comentario de Syaoran pero al ver el boleto se entristeció mas, ya que iba a ir con alguien mas, esperen ¿se sintió triste? ¿acaso quería ir con él? qué estaba pensando debería estar feliz porque iba a ir al hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad y tendría "compañía".

- Que bien ahora ya no irás solo – Dijo Sakura dándose media vuelta ocultando su triste rostro

- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Syaoran poniéndose delante de ella – Si tu vas a ir conmigo, bueno si no tienes mas que hacer – Dijo Syaoran algo apenado

Sakura al oir esto volteó a ver felizmente a Syaoran y de repente lo abrazó con mucha alegría, casi sacándole el aire al pobre chico

- Gracias, muchas gracias, es mi sueño hecho realidad – Dijo Sakura super contenta si dejar de abrazarlo

- De acuerdo ya entendí, pero déjame respirar – Decía Syaoran tratando de tomar aire

- Lo lamento – Dijo Sakura separándose rápidamente de él – Es que se me hace increíble, ¿pero tu novia no dirá nada? Ya que sería mejor que fueras con ella – Preguntó Sakura preocupada

- Ay Sakura – Dijo Syaoran poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza – Yo no tengo novia, además iremos como amigos a nadie le tiene que importar – Dijo Syaoran despreocupado haciendo que ahora Sakura se sintiera mal ¿ella sólo era una amiga para él? ya que Sakura quería que fueran algo mas que amigos, esperen ¿qué está diciendo? Si sólo llevan como un mes de conocerse

- ¿Sakura? – Dijo Syaoran al ver a la castaña algo preocupada

- Ah lo siento, sólo estaba pensando si no tenía nada qué hacer pero veo que no – Dijo Sakura sonriendo

- Que bien, entonces yo iré a recogerte, ¿te parece? – Preguntó Syaoran algo nervioso por su respuesta

- Claro - Dijo Sakura mientras sacaba la libreta donde tomaba las órdenes de los clientes y empezó a escribir en ella y cuando terminó le dio la hoja a Syaoran – Esta es mi dirección, y te puse abajo un croquis por si te pierdes

- Gracias, había olvidado ese insignificante detalle, pero no me iba a perder – Dijo Syaoran guardando la nota y pensando en que la iba a recoger con la limusina del trabajo y el chofer se sabia de memoria todas las calles de la ciudad

- ¿A si, y por qué? – Preguntó Sakura curiosa

- Mmmm ya lo verás – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo y saliendo del café – Pasaré por ti a las 8 de la noche ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Syaoran desde la puerta

- Si está bien – Dijo Sakura emocionada

- Entonces hasta el miércoles 24 – Dijo Syaoran despidiéndose con la mano

- Hasta luego – Dijo Sakura despidiéndose también

Syaoran aprovecharía esa noche para contarle la verdad sobre él, ya que se le hacía injusto no contarle que él era una persona importante en todo el mundo, pero lo malo es que podría reaccionar equivocadamente a sus planes y se alejaría de él o sólo estaría con él por su dinero, no quería ni pensarlo pero se arriesgaría.

Sakura por su lado, estaba muy emocionada ya que el dia mas importante del año iria con Li a una cena, en el mejor hotel de la ciudad pero le alegraba ir con él, ¿acaso le empezaba a gustar?, bueno lo averiguaría después ahora tendría que ver que vestido se pondría para esa noche.

* * *

**EN LA COMPAÑÍA LI**

Syaoran estaba ocupado dando una conferencia a los dueños de otras empresas que hacían materiales que la compañía Li usaba, explicaba cómo se usaban, cuánto dinero les tocaba a ellos, etc. pero todos los dueños eran unos vegetes y envidiaban a Syaoran ya que él era importante y joven, algo que ellos no eran, simplemente no podían vivir sin su dinero, cosa que Syaoran no quería, sólo quería ser una persona común y corriente. Por fin terminó la conferencia y uno de los dueños se le acercó al castaño.

- Vaya joven Li, ¿acaso ha estado distraído estos días? Ya que el consumo bajó bastante – Dijo el viejo para ver qué respondería Syaoran

- Disculpe señor Motosuwa pero el consumo no es algo que yo pueda solucionar, eso depende de qué calidad fueron hechos los materiales, así que le suplicó que el hierro que le compro a su compañía, para la próxima vez no sea de tan baja calidad – Dijo Syaoran recogiendo unos papeles y pasando a lado de él y diciéndole en la oreja – Asi que yo en su lugar pensaría dos veces antes de reclamar al jefe supremo, con su permiso - Dijo Syaoran en tono calmado pero serio – Al decir eso se retiró del salón de juntas

- Maldito – Dijo en voz baja el viejo – Me las pagarás – Decia apretando uno de sus puños

Varias veces, los empleados o simplemente los dueños de otras empresas que ayudaban a la compañía Li, habían intentado sabotear a Syaoran para que fracasara, ya que era envidiado por todos por su fortina y por ser tan joven.

Syaoran iba hacia su oficina cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por atrás repentinamente

- Hola mi amor, ¿cómo te ha ido? – Dijo una rubia con voz melosa

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Mika? – Dijo Syaoran en un tono cortante safándose de la rubia

- Pues sólo para preguntarte si salíamos el dia de navidad, ya que seria una velada romantica – Dijo Mika acercándose peligrosamente a Syaoran

Syaoran se alejó rapidamente – Lo siento pero ya tengo planes

- ¿A si y qué vas a hacer? – Dijo enojada

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, disculpa pero tengo otra junta asi que me retiro – Dijo Syaoran serio y alejándose de su supuesta prometida

- Ya me imagino que vas a hacer, ¿estás enamorado cierto? – Dijo en tono burlón haciendo que el castaño se detuviera en seco, ya que había dado en el blanco – Lo sabia – Dijo acercándose a él

Syaoran siguió caminando hacia el escritorio de su secretaria

- Mande mañana la limusina a las 7:50 – Ordenó el castaño a la secretaria

- Si señor – Respondió la secretaria

- Entiendo que quieras diversión para navidad, entonces debería decirle que no durará mucho y que la dejarás en menos de una semana

La secretaria al oir eso, se puso atenta a lo que diría ya que le gustaba su jefe y quería estar al pendiente de lo que haría, Syaoran se percató de eso y agarró del brazo a la rubia y la alejó del escritorio.

- Escúchame bien, no quiero que te dirijas a ella de esa manera, nunca – Dijo Syaoran totalmente enojado y apretando fuertemente el brazo de Mika

- Tranquilo querido, si te refieres a que no le diga nada de tu pasado, está bien pero no permitiré que salgas con "esa" en vez de conmigo que soy tu prometida – Dijo con sonrisa malévola

Syaoran la soltó aventando su brazo, recogió su portafolio y se fue de ahí, pero se detuvo

- Busca a alguien que te agrade, hay muchos hombres que les gustas, ve con uno de ellos y se acaba nuestro compromiso – Dijo el castaño sin voltear a verla

- Pero a mi sólo me interesa un lobito, que siempre he querido que sea mío – Dijo Mika haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN EL CAFÉ OUÍ**

Sakura estaba limpiando las mesas y subiendo las sillas mientras tarareaba alegremente una canción de navidad

- Vaya y ¿se puede saber por qué andas tan feliz hoy? – Preguntó Minoru mientras hacía cuentas

- Pues… es un se-cre-to – Dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua y girando por el pasillo del café

- Anda cuéntame – Dijo Minoru sonriendo

- De acuerdo, alguien me invitó a cenar mañana en uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de la ciudad – Dijo Sakura sonrojándose un poco

- Y esa persona si no me equivoco es el joven Li ¿verdad? – Dijo con sonrisa cómplice su amigo

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Preguntó la castaña sorprendida

- Porque es la persona que ha estado mucho tiempo contigo – Dijo con una gota en la cabeza – ¿y te alegra el lugar al que vas a ir o la persona que irá contigo? – Preguntó Minoru sabiendo la respuesta

- Pues claro que siempre he querido ir a ese hotel, sólo fui una vez con… - Sakura no pudo terminar su oración porque recordó aquel momento

- Sakura, ¿Li ya lo sabe? – Preguntó Minoru sabiendo el pasado de la castaña

- Si – Dijo Sakura en tono triste mientras recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que fue a ese hotel

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_Touya venia cargando a Sakura en su espalda, él tenia como 12 años y Sakura como unos 5, Sakura estaba muy cansada._

_- Mira Sakura, ya llegamos, aquí debe estar papá – Dijo Touya despertándola_

_- Que bien, al fin llegamos, hay que entrar para ver a papá – Dijo la pequeña sonriente_

_En eso Touya la bajó y la tomó de la mano para poder entrar al hotel_

_- Disculpen pero no pueden entrar niños sin un adulto – Dijo uno de los guardias haciendo que Sakura se asustara y se pusiera atrás de su hermano_

_- Mire, venimos con el señor Kinomoto Fujitaka, él es nuestro padre y venimos a verlo – Dijo Touya actuando como un adulto_

_- Déjenme ver – Dijo alejándose el guardia_

_- ¿Oni-chan y si no nos dejan entrar? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada y a punto de llorar sujetando su camisa fuertemente_

_- No te preocupes Sakura, ya verás que si entraremos – Dijo su hermano con tono amable_

_Total que al fin los dejaron pasar y ambos se sorprendieron al ver el hotel con demasiados lujos, y se dirigieron directamente al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa, llegó un mesero y les dio el menú_

_- ¿Estará bien hacer esto oni-chan? – Preguntó Sakura preocuapa_

_- Mesero – Llamó Touya sin responderle a su hermanita – Traigale lo que quiera mi pequeña hermana – Ordenó Touya serio – Y póngalo en la cuenta de Kinomoto_

_Sakura al oir eso se alegró mucho y pidió un enorme helado de todos los sabores y ambos se lo comieron todo_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

* * *

Desde ese entonces Sakura no había pisado ese hotel

- Entonces, por fin vas a ir – Dijo Minoru sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos

- Si – Dijo olvidando aquel recuerdo

- ¿Entonces ya sabes qué vas a ponerte? – Preguntó Minoru tranquilo

- Ay no, olvidé comprar el vestido – Dijo Sakura asustada con las manos en la cara

- Que bueno que ya mañana no trabajamos, aprovecha para ir a comprar lo que te haga falta – Dijo Minoru con una gota en la cabeza

- Muchas gracias Minoru – Dijo Sakura emocionada con estrellitas en los ojos

* * *

**EN LA MANSIÓN DE SYAORAN**

Syaoran se encontraba llamando al hotel para asegurar se que le tocaría un buen lugar junto a Sakura

- De acuerdo, gracias – Dijo Syaoran mientras colgaba el teléfono y hacia unas anotaciones, por fin terminó y se recargó en su silla frotándose los ojos

- La cena está lista señor – Dijo una de las mucamas entrando a su estudio

- Gracias – Dijo Syaoran sin mirarla

- Con permiso – Dijo alejándose la muchacha y haciendo una reverencia

Se estaba poniendo nervioso, nunca había tenido una cita en serio, sólo había tenido "aventuras" con unas cuantas chicas, pero ¿por qué lo habría hecho? Ahora que lo piensa mas a fondo sólo lo hacía para distraerse de sus obligaciones y del estrés que le causaba el trabajo, rayos de eso no se tenía que enterar Sakura, sólo esperaba que Mika nunca se encontrara con la castaña para que no le contara todo lo que hacía cuando estaba mas joven, pero mañana le diría la verdad sobre quién es él.

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Sakura fue a todas las tiendas de la ciudad (por así decirlo) y se probó todos los vestidos que consideraba bonitos, pero ninguno se le veia bien, hasta que estaba cansada, eran las 2:00 de la tarde y no habia comprado nada, si que tenia mala suerte, pero en eso vio un hermoso vestido rojo en el aparador era perfecto, entonces se metió a esa tienda pero a lado de ella habia una rubia mirando el mismo vestido, entonces ambas se vieron con ojos desafiantes y de repente las dos salieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el vestido, ambas eran muy rápidas hasta que llegaron al vestido y una mano tocó el vestido, y fue la de Sakura.

- Que bien me llevo este vestido – Dijo Sakura agitada pero contenta

- No es justo – Dijo la rubia enojada – Pero te diré que ya no lo quiero ya que ese color hace ver a las chicas mas viejas asi que suerte – Dijo tratando de desanimar a Sakura

- No me interesa, además el color rojo me queda bien – Dijo Sakura sin dejarse convencer

Aquella chica rubia era Mika, sólo que ella no reconoció a Sakura, gracias a dios. Sakura entró al probador esperando que ese fuera el vestido indicado, y cuando terminó, bingo, era hermoso sólo que el escote había quedado un poco exagerado para ella, pero cuando llegara a su casa se lo cosería.

Entonces salió muy sonriente pero el vestido le había costado todo lo que le habían pagado del trabajo, pero valía la pena, en eso pasó por otra tienda y vio un broche de flor de cerezo, igual a su nombre y no dudó en comprarlo ya que brillaba mucho el color rosado que tenia, ahora si estaba completa.

Cuando llegó se puso a buscar unos zapatos elegantes y encontró unos hermosos zapatos de tacón color rojo, combinaban perfectamente con su vestido, luego estuvo buscando algo que mas pudiera llevar y encontró un cofre antiguo

- ¿Qué será esto? No recuerdo haberlo comprado – Dijo Sakura sacudiéndolo del polvo

Y cuando lo abrió, tenia una nota y entonces la empezó a leer.

_Querida Sakura:_

_Espero que cuando abras este cofre, en realidad ocupes hacerlo, asi que cuando uses esto, sea en una ocasión especial, ya que con esto me casé con tu padre y sólo los he usado una vez, espero que contigo también sea una ocasión especial y te deseo lo mejor hija mia._

_Tu madre que te quiere_

_Nadeshiko_

Sakura al leer esto había derramado varias lágrimas ya que su madre lo tenia listo para ella, y eso era antes de que ella muriera y cuando buscó dentro de la caja encontró unos hermosos guantes largos de seda, sólo los había visto en una fotografía cuando se casó con su papá.

Mientras tanto Syaoran estaba batallando ya que no sabía que traje ponerse, tenía muchos pero no sabía cual elegir, hasta que vió un smoking que sólo lo había usado una vez, que fué cuando su prima Meiling se había casado en Hong Kong, además estaba casi nuevo y sí quedaba a la ocasión.

Por fin llegó la noche y ambos ya se habían vestido, por parte de Sakura había cosido el escote, pero aun se veía un poco, pero ya no podía coserlo mas ya que así se perdería la forma y por parte de Syaoran ya estaba saliendo de su mansión con la limusina para ir a recoger a Sakura.

Cuando llegó al departamento de la castaña, Syaoran se bajó y tocó el timbre, y por supuesto no faltaba que todas las señoras de los otros departamentos se asomaban por las ventanas para ver al apuesto hobre de smoking y un abrigo encima, junto con un sombrero de gala y querían saber a quién venia a recoger, en eso salió Sakura con su vestido rojo, el hermoso broche en su pelo y encima un abrigo blanco de piel, Syaoran al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse y verla de arriba abajo, ésta lo notó y también se sonrojó.

- Vaya Sakura, perdona mi atrevimiento pero… te ves hermosa – Dijo Syaoran totalmente apenado

- Gracias, y tu te ves muy distinguido – Dijo Sakura también apenada

Syaoran extendió su brazo hacia ella, haciendo que todas las señoras que estaban viendo con ojos luminosos, otras con ojos envidiosos se sorprendieran mas

- Entonces vámonos – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- Si – Dijo Sakura tomando el brazo de Syaoran y se subieron a la limusina

Cuando llegaron, el chofer se bajó y les abrió la puerta para que se bajaran los dos castaños y cuando Sakura vió el hotel, era simplemente hermoso, estaba totalmente iluminado y aparte tenia una alfombra roja para que pasaran todos los invitados

- Vamos – Dijo Syaoran haciendo que tomara su brazo y avanzando hacia la alfombra, Sakura no sabia qué hacer nunca había estado en un lugar así pero Syaoran si, de hecho cada semana pasaba por todo esto.

Cuando iban a entrar a ambos les recogieron el abrigo y a Syaoran aparte su sombrero y entraron hacia el comedor, había una pista de baile en el centro y alrededor estaban todas las mesas.

Ambos se dirigieron a una que estaba cerca de una ventana y Syaoran le recorrió la silla para que se sentara Sakura

- Gracias – Dijo algo apenada Sakura

Ambos se sentaron y llegó un mesero para pedirles la orden

- Vamos a querer la botella de champaña – Dijo Syaoran serio

Sakura se sorprendió ya que ella nunca había probado algo con alcohol

- Li, lamento decirte que yo nunca he tomado algo con alcohol– Dijo algo apenada

- No te preocupes, la champaña tiene poco alcohol, pero si no te sientes cómoda sólo brindaremos ya – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo, no recordaba que ella aún tenia 17 años

- Gracias – Dijo Sakura aliviada

En eso les sirvieron a cada uno una copa de champaña y ambos las tomaron y las levantaron

- Bueno hay que hacer de una vez el brindis, ya que no creo que aguantes hasta las doce de la noche – Dijo Syaoran burlándose

- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que puedo – Dijo Sakura enojada

- Bueno pero de todos modos prefiero hacer de una vez el brindis ya que después habrá mucho escándalo – Dijo Syaoran tranquilamente – Bueno brindo por esta navidad que espero que sea única y especial y mas que nada gracias por venir – Dijo Syaoran sonriéndole cálidamente haciendo que Sakura sintiera un vuelco en el corazón – Salud – Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo al igual que Sakura

- Vaya tienes razón, pensé que sería fuerte pero no lo es – Dijo Sakua sorprendida

- Te dije que tenia poco alcohol – Dijo Syaoran tomando mas

En eso empezaron a tocar una melodía tranquila para bailar en parejas, Syaoran se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Sakura

- ¿Me considerarías este baile? – Dijo Syaoran amablemente

- Claro – Dijo Sakura tomandole la mano

Ambos se fueron a la pista de baile pero Sakura nunca había bailado asi que no sabia por donde empezar, Syaoran lo notó y decidió ayudarla.

- Mira, yo te tomo la mano derecha y pon tu mano izquierda en mi hombro – Dijo Syaoran poniéndole la mano donde le decía – Nos acercamos un poco – Dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente su cintura – Y empezamos por el pie izquierdo, a las tres; una, dos, tres – Y empezaron a moverse, Sakura para ser su primera vez estaba bailando bien, no se veía nada torpe y bailaban en perfecta sincronía

- Mira Syaoran lo logré – Dijo Sakura contenta, pero se dio cuenta que le había dicho por su nombre lo cual hizo que agachara la cabeza

- No te preocupes, me puedes decir por mi nombre, ya que yo siempre te digo por el tuyo – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo ampliamente por ver a Sakura totalmente sonrojada

En eso se acabó la música, y ya era hora de la cena, ambos se dirigieron a la suya y se sentaron

- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide – Dijo Syaoran sacando una caja de su saco – Este es un regalo de mi parte – Dijo extendiéndoselo a Sakura

- ¿Para mi? – Preguntó extrañada

- Si, ábrelo – Dijo el castaño sonriendo

Sakura lo abrió y se encontró con un hermoso collar de rubíes junto con sus aretes, ella no se lo podía creer, era demasiado costoso y bonito

- Syaoran, no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado lujo y no puedo aceptar que gastaste mucho dinero para esto

- Está bien, es un regalo de navidad, acéptalo, ya que si no lo haces te dejaré de hablar – Dijo Syaoran fingiendo enojo y volteándose a otro lado

- Muchas gracias – Dijo Sakura por fin - ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? – Dijo Sakura extendiéndole el collar a Syaoran

- Claro – Dijo acercándose a su espalda y poniéndole el hermoso collar – Mira se te ve bien, no sé porque lo despreciabas

Ambos se rieron por el comentario

- Pero yo no te traje nada, lo lamento – Dijo Sakura apenada

- No te preocupes, esto es de mi parte, no lo hice para que me dieras un regalo – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo

En eso estuvieron cenando y platicando de todo, eran la pareja perfecta, pero ninguno lo notaba ya que en realidad se estaban divirtiendo, en eso sonó de nuevo la música, ya casi eran las doce y ya iba a hacer navidad, ambos castaños se levantaron y bailaron un rato.

Estaban tan juntos que Sakura volteó a ver a Syaoran directo a los ojos

- Esta es la mejor navidad que he pasado en mi vida – Dijo sonriente la castaña

- Y también la mia – Dijo Syaoran también mirándola

Y por alguna intuición Syaoran se fue acercando lentamente a la castaña, ella simplemente cerró los ojos, ambos iban acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta que se fundieron en un beso romantico. Todos los demás estaban celebrando que ya había llegado la navidad excepto ellos que estaban disfrutando de ese momento tan especial, Sakura sentía mariposas por us estómago y para Syaoran era algo nuevo que estaba experimentando, ya que parecía ser… su primer beso

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, quise hacerlo antes de noche buena, para que todos lo pudieran leer, me ayudó mi hermana ya que ella me dio ánimos e ideas para este capi, gracias Tati.**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!**_

**Shaoran Vampire.- **Bueno muchos me dijeron lo mismo con respecto a Touya, pero aquí se demuestra qué tanto la quiere Syaoran y la protege, espero que te haya gustado

**ale-cullen4.- **Si, sé que es algo traumatizante pero mas adelante se verá el por qué de su actitud, gracias

**angie-badgirl.- **Sakura aun es virgen, abusaba de ella pero nunca llegaron a eso, espero que te haya gustado este capi

**zafiro.- **Exactamente, Syaoran salió al rescate, espero q te haya gustado

**Let-ana.- **Si ya he visto La corda d'oro, de hecho me inspiró un poco, pero como también se tocar el violin le puse notas que yo ya sabía, pero gracias que bueno que también te guste

**lfanycka.- **Claro que no me olvido de tu review, gracias por el apoyo, pero en este capi ya se demostró cuánto Syaoran protege a Sakura

**kept.- **Gracias por tu review

**macabre-wolf.- **Pues lo de que Sakura se enoje con Syaoran no puedo decírtelo pero lo que spi es que después se verá por qué Touya hizo eso con Sakura

**Lunali.- **Pues si, ahora todos le tienen odio a Touya pero después se verá porqué abusaba de Sakura

**beautifly92.- **Si ahora puse a Touya como malo, pero después mejorará todo

**nathii07.- **Dale disculpas de mi parte a tu primita, pero no se me ocurria otro malvado en la historia, pero ya verás que todo se solucionará

**Anais-Lovely-Angel.- **Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que esta parte de Sakura y Syaoran te haya gustado

**Mizuky-chan.- **Gracias por tu review y perdón por poner a Touya como el malo

**isabel.- **Si, la verdad nadie se imaginaba de su hermano, pero verás que mas adelante quedará mas claro

**CGinny.- **Aquí como prometí, el siguiente capitulo, espero no me haya tardado mucho y espero que te haya gustado

**amatista1986.- **Gracias por tu review

**Angelazul26.- **Pues aquí esta el beso que tanto esperabas, y que bueno que te guste este fic


	6. Vaya forma de pasar la navidad

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

- Pero yo no te traje nada, lo lamento – Dijo Sakura apenada

- No te preocupes, esto es de mi parte, no lo hice para que me dieras un regalo – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo

En eso estuvieron cenando y platicando de todo, eran la pareja perfecta, pero ninguno lo notaba ya que en realidad se estaban divirtiendo, en eso sonó de nuevo la música, ya casi eran las doce y ya iba a hacer navidad, ambos castaños se levantaron y bailaron un rato.

Estaban tan juntos que Sakura volteó a ver a Syaoran directo a los ojos

- Esta es la mejor navidad que he pasado en mi vida – Dijo sonriente la castaña

- Y también la mia – Dijo Syaoran también mirándola

Y por alguna intuición Syaoran se fue acercando lentamente a la castaña, ella simplemente cerró los ojos, ambos iban acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta que se fundieron en un beso romantico. Todos los demás estaban celebrando que ya había llegado la navidad excepto ellos que estaban disfrutando de ese momento tan especial, Sakura sentía mariposas por us estómago y para Syaoran era algo nuevo que estaba experimentando, ya que parecía ser… su primer beso

* * *

**VAYA FORMA DE PASAR LA NAVIDAD**

Después de esa gloriosa noche, todos ya se estaban retirando ya que eran como las dos de la madrugada. Por una parte Syaoran se la había pasado genial con Sakura y mas ese beso del cual sintió algo especial y por otro lado Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida en la mesa ya que nunca se había quedado tan noche despierta.

Syaoran la miró atentamente ya que Sakura en realidad parecía una niña pequeña dormida, éste al pensar esto movió la cabeza negativamente.

¿Pero qué rayos ando pensando? Creo que ya cometí un error en que me empezara a gustar Sakura, ella sólo tiene 17 años, todavía no tiene la mayoría de edad y yo le voy a pervertir, rayos esto es grave, ¿pero por qué me tenia que pasar esto? Creo que será mejor que me olvide de esto, ya que es por su bien.

En eso se levantó y la cargó delicadamente en su espalda, le puso su abrigo encima de la espalda para que no se resfriara, pero para su sorpresa la limusina no estaba.

- Disculpe, ¿no estaba una limusina negra es este sitio? – Preguntó el castaño a un guardia de la entrada del hotel

- Sí, pero un camarero recibió una orden suya de que ya no la necesitaba – El guardia estaba ahí cuando sucedió todo eso, hasta pensaba que a Syaoran se le habían subido los tragos

- Pero si yo no ordené nada – Syaoran ahora si estaba molesto, ¿ahora cómo se iria a casa? Y para esa hora no había ningún taxi ni nada

Eso si era muy extraño, ¿quién habrá ordenado eso?, yo estaba adentro con Sakura y no le ordené a nadie, después investigaría eso con mas detalle, ahora tenia que ver una manera de irse a casa.

Pero ahora que recuerdo, la mansión está a unas cuantas calles de aquí, entonces no necesito mucho de la limusina puedo llegar caminando, sólo espero que Sakura no se despierte ya que pensará que la estoy llevando a otro lugar y que le haré algo en la noche, otra vez ando preocupándome por lo que piense, necesito descansar.

Syaoran no podía llevar a Sakura a su departamento ya que quedaba mucho mas lejos y en la noche no era muy recomendable así que la llevaría a su mansión y cuando despertara le diría todo lo que pasó y problema resuelto. Ambos ya iban a mas de la mitad del camino, el castaño no se cansaba de llevar en su espalda a la chica ya que casi no pesaba nada, pero en eso la levantó un poco ya que sus brazos si se habían cansado de estar en esa posición cuando sintió algo blando estrujarse en su espalda, el castaño al sentir eso, sabia que significaba lo cual se sonrojó mucho y decidió quitarse varias ideas de su cabeza. ¿Pero por qué se avergonzaba? Si ya sabia todo sobre las mujeres, ya que había tenido unas aventuras con algunas, pero con ella era diferente, tal vez porque las otras eran unas ofrecidas y él aprovechaba de eso y se iban a un cuarto…. o a su mansión, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No podía hacerle eso a Sakura, ella sólo es una "amiga" y seria abusar de que ella estaba dormida, tenia que sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, ahora que lo recordaba no había podido contarle sobre su pasado ni de lo que era en realidad, tenía que decírselo, ya que le estaba mintiendo sobre lo que en realidad era él.

Al fin, habían llegado a la dichosa mansión, él subió a su alcoba y la dejó en su cama, ya que tenia miedo de dejarla en un cuarto de huéspedes y que alguno de sus sirvientes le hiciera algo, ¿a quién engañaba? Quería que se quedara cerca de él, pero y si caía en la tentación, porque ahora que la veía tenia un cuerpo perfecto y bien proporcionado y también… no, ya estaba cayendo, tenia que irse rápido de ahí y dejar de pensar en eso, así que se dirigió mejor a su despacho para poder trabajar en un proyecto que tenia pendiente, además lo mantendría ocupado.

Ya había empezado a salir la luz del sol, y cierta chica apenas empezaba a despertarse.

- Vaya me quedé dormida – Sakura no había despertado para nada el dia anterior, pero ahora que veía alrededor no conocía ese lugar.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Será acaso un cuarto del hotel?, ay no una habitación, quiere decir que hubo… no, no puedo pensar eso de Syaoran, él no haría eso ¿o si?, y ahora que lo pensaba traia el abrigo de él en su espalda y estaba acobijada con las sábanas de la cama, entonces no había pasado nada, pero el tan sólo pensarlo le daban escalofríos y miedo, asi que tenia que investigar.

Pero ¿dónde estará Syaoran? En eso la castaña recordó la maravillosa noche que había pasado con él, acaso ¿podían ser algo mas que amigos? ¿en serio le gustaba? No lo sabia, pero desde antes ya sentía algo mas por él, y no sólo porque es rico y refinado, sino por su carácter y por su gran corazón, no es como los ricos que son avariciosos y que siempre están solos, además el castaño era soltero y es muy joven para tener tanta fortuna, pero eso no le interesaba, porque a pesar de que paresca de un carácter frio, conociéndolo no es como lo aparenta.

Salió silenciosamente de la habitación y no le pareció que fuera el hotel, ya que se veía muy hogareño, pero era igual de refinado, a lo mejor era una suite de las mas caras, asi que bajó las escaleras y a su izquierda había una habitación con la puerta abierta, se asomó poco a poco y vio que estaba repleto de libros y hojas, parecía ser un despacho y al fondo había un escritorio con un altero de libros, pero también había una persona recostada en el escritorio y estaba completamente dormido, asi que se acercó mas para ver quién era, y se sorprendió al ver a Syaoran ahí, bueno ya era un peso menos, él había estado trabajando toda la noche en su despacho, asi que ella estaba a salvo, ¿por qué se pone a dudar de Syaoran? Él era un caballero y no podía hacerle nada como eso.

Cuando lo vio dormido se veía tan tierno, ya que es raro ver a un hombre guapo como él y tener la oportunidad de verlo en un "estado débil" como ellos le dicen, estaba respirando muy profundamente y estaba recostado con sus brazos cruzados sujetando una pluma y sobre un trabajo que al parecer estaba escribiendo, lo bueno es que ella no se fijó en lo que estaba escribiendo ya que lo hubiera delatado de su trabajo, asi que empezó a acariciarle el pelo, lo tenia tan suave que lo envidiaba ¿qué se ponía en el pelo para tenerlo asi de sedoso? No era momento de pensar en eso.

- Syaoran, ya es de dia – Decía Sakura mientras le seguía acariciando la cabeza como tipo "piojito", entonces empezó a quejarse como niño chiquito que hizo que Sakura tuviera corazones en sus ojos de tan lindo que se veía

- ¿Qué? – Syaoran estaba aún dormido pero tenia un poco los ojos abiertos

- Que ya es hora de levantarse – Sakura se estaba divirtiendo con él, ya que parecía un niño que no quería despertarse

Syaoran levantó su cabeza y empezó a bostezar y a tallarse un ojo del cansancio, pero creía que era su sirvienta quien lo había despertado, pero espera, ninguna de sus sirvientas le diría por su nombre y menos le acariciaría la cabeza, entonces ¿Quién diablos era? El castaño volteó rápidamente y vio a Sakura riéndose

- Vaya que si te asusté – Sakura no podía parar de reír ya que había puesto una cara graciosa de la impresión que tenia

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el castaño escondiendo el trabajo que había hecho en toda la noche para que ella no lo viera

- Estaba investigando en dónde estaba, pero al verte ya estoy mas tranquila – Dijo Sakura sonriendo aliviada haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara por tal comentario - ¿Entonces dónde estamos? – Preguntó Sakura retomando el tema

- Ah… bueno es que… veras, antes de eso tengo algo que decirte – Syaoran pensó que ya era momento de decirle quién era en verdad, ya que si le decía asi como asi que estaban en su "casa" ella diría que parecía un hotel lujoso, y de ahí saldría la duda de ¿de dónde sacó todo ese dinero para comprar la mansión? Entonces era el momento – Que yo…

En eso entró un joven por la puerta sin siquiera avisar

- Syaoran ¿por qué demonios…? – El joven se percató de que su amigo tenia compañía – Oh, perdón, tienes visita. Bueno era de esperarse de ti, ya que es navidad y querías…

- Gracias, pero ¿a qué vienes? – Interrumpió Syaoran sabiendo a dónde se dirigía y eso no tenia que saberlo Sakura, él se lo diría a su debido tiempo

- Pero que descortés, ¿no me presentas a esta señorita? – Dijo amablemente el joven dirigiéndose a Sakura

- Olvídalo, no tienes oportunidad – Syaoran sabía que su "amigo" quería estar con "su" Sakura y eso no lo permitiría, esperen, ¿desde cuando Sakura es suya?

- ¿Pero de qué hablas? Yo sólo quiero que me la presentes

Aquel joven era de la misma complexión que Syaoran, sólo que este tenia el pelo negro, unos lindos ojos azules que daban la apariencia de alguien noble y encima unos lentes, ¿porqué alrededor de Syaoran siempre había personas exepcionales?

Syaoran no estaba dispuesto hablar y Sakura al notar esto quiso romper el hielo presentándose ella sola

- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto – Dijo sonriente Sakura sorprendiendo a ambos, a Syaoran porque no pensaba que ella se presentaría y a Eriol porque ese chica era diferente de las demás, no era una de las chicas que había tenido su amigo

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, amigo y socio de Syaoran – Eriol se presentó igual de gustoso que Sakura y le intrigaba esa chica, quería saber porqué era diferente

- ¿Y quien dijo que eras mi amigo? – Preguntó cortante Syaoran dirigiéndose al chico – sólo eres mi socio

- Vamos Syaoran, no seas asi, hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas, si somos socios, somos amigos – Decia Eriol mientras abrazaba a un enojado Syaoran - ¿Entonces viniste a la casa de mi socio cierto? – Preguntó Eriol dudoso

Sakura iba a contestar pero en eso Syaoran interrumpió

- Eriol, amigo ¿podemos hablar un momento? – Dijo Syaoran fingiendo una sonrisa y apretándole fuertemente el hombro

- Cla… claro – Dijo Eriol tratando de sonreir también, pero en realidad le dolia su hombro

Ambos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a otro cuarto, Syaoran lo había interrumpido ya que Eriol iba hacia el mismo tema que al principio de la conversación.

- ¿Y cuál es tu prisa por hablar? – Preguntó Eriol extrañado

- Mira Eriol… ¡¡ESTÁS ECHANDO TODO A PERDER!! – Gritó de repente Syaoran sumamente enojado – Tenias que llegar exactamente hoy para arruinarlo todo

- ¿Pero a qué te refieres? Si te refieres a la chica con la que estabas, no era nada malo, ella también lo sabe y esto es de diario ya que ibas a pasar un buen momento con ella y yo venia para ver si me la prestabas, después de todo la contrataste ¿no?, cielos pensaba que ya no volverias a eso – Eriol sabia el secreto del castaño, cuando eran días festivos o días de descanso, Syaoran contrataba chicas para que estuvieran con él toda la noche y algunas veces las compartía con Eriol, pero últimamente Syaoran ya no andaba en esos caminos, ahora quería algo mas en serio en una relación

- Pues estás muy equivocado, la chica, como le dices está conmigo porque ayer fuimos a una fiesta y nos vinimos a mi casa para descansar – Dijo Syaoran lo mas calmado que pudo

- ¿Ves? La trajiste como a todas, para pasar una buena noche – Eriol no entendía por qué su amigo se comportaba asi

- ¡No!, te lo explicaré de la manera detallada, yo no la contraté, estamos saliendo juntos, no como las demás, y no le he dicho sobre mi pasado no de lo que soy y… - Syaoran fue interrumpido por Eriol

- ¿Cómo que no le has dicho? ¿Que clase de hombre eres? Mentirle a una dama es de lo mas bajo – Decia Eriol haciendo un drama

- ¿Me dejas terminar? – Syaoran iba a estallar con ese chico

- Si, lo siento

- No le he dicho, porque no quería que me quisiera por el dinero, sino por lo que soy, y quería que viera que yo era una persona común y corriente y si funcionaba, le diría la verdad después – Syaoran estaba un poco triste al recordar que cuando dejó eso de las nudistas quería conseguir a una chica especial, pero todas querían su billetera y su compañía

- Ya veo, y es por eso que no quieres que se entere, bueno creo que te ayudaré – Eriol estaba impactado por tal declaración de su amigo, nunca lo había visto tan centrado y maduro, asi que como buen amigo que era lo ayudaría

- No, gracias – Respondió serio el castaño

- ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude?

- Es que cuando tu me ayudas sólo empeoras las cosas – Dijo Syaoran recordando miles de veces cuando Eriol intentó ayudarle

- Esta vez no pasará eso – Eriol quería darle ánimos a Syaoran, ya que como toda chica tiene amigas y podría presentarle una y asi todos serian felices

- Que Dios se apiade de mi alma – Dijo Syaoran en voz baja perdiendo todas las esperanzas

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN EL DESPACHO**

Sakura se quedó pensando en ¿qué podría ser lo que Eriol iba a decir? Bueno eso no importaba, ahora lo mas importante era, ¿qué haría hoy? Es navidad y no está en su casa, no quería decir que estaba incómoda en esa mansión u hotel, pero se sentía extraña ahí, asi que estaba decidida a irse a su departamento para no causar mas molestias, pero en eso entró Syaoran y su amigo

- ¿Piensas salir a algún lado? – Preguntó Syaoran al ver a la castaña tomar sus cosas

- Sí, creo que será mejor que me retire, ya que debe ser difícil estar pagando la estancia en este lugar tan lujoso, y no quiero causarte mas problemas

Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Sakura, tanto como si les dijera que quería suicidarse, se miraron el uno al otro y Eriol se empezó a reir a carcajadas y mejor salió del despacho como pudo para no molestar a Sakura, dejando a un castaño a punto de reírse también

- ¿Pero de qué se ríe Hiragizawa? ¿acaso dije algo malo? – Sakura estaba roja como un tomate, se sentía una tonta, ya que no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella sin saber qué hizo mal, vaya que sí tenían razón en decirle que era muy ingénua

- No, no hiciste nada malo, lo que pasa es que… - Syaoran estaba a punto de reírse igual que su amigo pero tenia que contenerse - … este no es un hotel, sino mi casa – Por fin lo dijo

Sakura se sintió peor, ella había pensado que estaban en ese mismo hotel, pero ahora que lo pensaba había entrado sin mas su amigo y sabia exactamente donde estaba Syaoran, que tonta, si hubiera puesto atención cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una casa.

- Amm… yo… lo… lamento – Dijo en tono débil la ojiverde, y aun avergonzada

- No te preocupes – Eriol había regresado de su visita con la risa – Cualquiera pensaría que la mansión de Syaoran es un hotel – Vaya que esa chica era diferente a las demás, además de ser bonita, era inocente

- ¿Entonces no te irás cierto? – Preguntó Syaoran esperanzado, en realidad no quería que se fuera, ya que era una fecha importante de la que necesitaba compañía, pero no de su odioso amigo

- ¿En serio no es problema? – Preguntó Sakura penosa

- Claro que no, además es navidad, dudo mucho que haya taxis disponibles y mis sirvientes tienen el dia libre

- Está bien, gracias – La castaña se sintió feliz, en serio ella tampoco quería irse, pero tenia que estar alerta con Hiragizawa, ya que a él no lo conocía y dos hombres tienen mas ventaja sobre una mujer, ¿pero de qué habla? Syaoran nunca haría algo como eso

- Bueno, pero vas a tener que cambiarte, ya que no querrás usar el mismo vestido de ayer – Mencionó Syaoran refiriéndose a ella

- ¿Pero cómo me voy a cambiar? Si no tengo ropa limpia aquí – Dijo Sakura riéndose ante el comentario del castaño

- Ah pero eso no será problema, ya que Syaoran… - Eriol fue interrumpido por Syaoran tapándole la boca

- No te preocupes, yo tengo ropa y creo que te va a quedar, está mi alcoba, iré por ella, Eriol acompáñame – Dijo el castaño dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto y se llevó a Eriol para que no conversara con Sakura ya que se le saldría todo en una conversación y ya lo comprobó

A Sakura le quedó perfectamente la ropa que le había traído Syaoran, era una falda, no muy corta pero no muy larga, y una blusa de manga larga color rosa, se veía realmente tierna, lo bueno es que la castaña no se preguntó de dónde había sacado Syaoran el vestuario.

Los tres estaban en la sala platicando amenamente, y seguido se echaban a carcajadas por las cosas que decía Eriol. Después se fue haciendo de noche, hasta qu Sakura se levantó de su asiento y le pidió prestada la cocina a Syaoran, éste aceptó extrañado, pero bueno aquellos chicos siguieron charlando.

Por parte de Sakura, cuando fue a la cocina de Syaoran casi se iba para atrás, era enorme y aparte tenia de todo, ya fueran instrumentos para la cocina o todo tipo de ingredientes, asi que eso la emocionó mas para cocinar algo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda Sakura? – Preguntó el castaño desde donde estaba, al notar que no regresaba, pero no se imaginaba que estaba cocinando

- No, gracias, en un minuto iré – Dijo la castaña mientras seguía cocinando

Y hasta que terminó de cocinar, llevó a la mesa de la sala donde estaban los otros dos; había hecho fideos y aparte croquetas de pulpo y al ver eso a los dos chicos les gruñó el estómago ya que todo olía de maravilla.

- Espero que les guste, ya que no muy seguido cocino esto – Sakura estaba nerviosa, ya que satisfacer el estómago de un hombre era muy difícil y temía que no les gustase, así que esperó hasta que dieran el primer bocado.

- Mmmm, está delicioso Sakura, quisiera comérmelo todo – Dijo Eriol satisfecho y agarrando mas de todo

- Es cierto, no está nada mal – Dijo Syaoran comiendo tranquilamente, no como su amigo que estaba muy desesperado para comer de todo en grandes cantidades.

- Que bueno, me alegra mucho – Dijo Sakura aliviada

Los tres se quedaron muy noche platicando, la verdad es que ninguno tenia nada de sueño, en eso Eriol se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, y cuando volvió traia entre las manos una botella de vino tinto

- ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos esta? – Dijo Eriol sonriente

- ¿Y quién te dijo que podrías agarrar lo que sea de mi cocina? – Syaoran siempre se enojaba con Eriol, ya que siempre agarraba cosas suyas sin siquiera avisarle, menos pedirle prestado

- Ay vamos, a Sakura le diste permiso de hasta cocinar y yo sólo agarré una botella para festejar

- Pero con ella es diferente, ya que lo hizo para algo benéfico, y tú solo piensas en el licor – Syaoran recordó las muchas veces que iban a un bar y siempre lo llevaba a su casa casi cargando ya que se pasaba con las copas

- Anda, vamos, sólo hoy ¿si? – Pidió Eriol con ojos de cachorrito

- De acuerdo, pero sólo esta vez – Accedió Syaoran – Pero Sakura no toma

- ¿En serio no tomas? – Preguntó sorprendido Eriol a la castaña

- Pues no lo suelo hacer, pero ayer que probé el licor no me cayó mal, asi que los acompañaré

- ¡Sí! – Gritó feliz Eriol como niño chiquito

- Tú solo envicias a la gente Eriol – Dijo Syaoran frustrado ya sin poder hacer nada ya que la castaña estaba decidida

Así que aquel tercio se puso a beber al principio moderadamente, pero después siguieron tomando y con lo que no contaban es que a todos se les subiría tarde o temprano.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Hola, perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero es que no se me ocurría nada para escribir, hasta que se me ocurrió todo este lio de con Eriol, espero que les haya gustado.

Para los que leen mi otro fic **"Por fin juntos"**, les aviso que pronto actualizaré, no se desesperen, va a ser como por febrero pero no pasará de ahí, ya que es el capitulo final.

Y gracias a todos por sus reviews

**HoshiNoTsuya.- **Si, Touya abusaba de ella, pero sakura aún es virgen, asi que no te preocupes jeje

**.- **Gracias por ponerme tu comentario, y que bueno que te guste este fic

**Shaoran Vampire.- **Pues lo de la visita de Touya y Sakura al hotel, no pasó nada, ya que Touya aún la quería como su hermana y ahí eran niños, y gracias por seguir siendo fiel a los capis

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1.- **Pues en los otros capis de este fic los he pues mas o menos seguido, sólo que con este capi tardé mas ya que tuve algunos problemas con la inspiración jeje, pero te prometo no tardarme tanto para la próxima

**Denisse-anime.- **Me alegre que mi fic te guste mucho, y no te preocupes, aunque no me escribas en cada capi, yo sé que eres una lectora fiel

**ale-cullen4.- **Sobre lo de Touya, empezó mas o menos desde la secundaria, mas adelante se aclarará eso al igual de el porqué se comporta asi con su propia hermana

**Anais-Lovely-Angel.- **Que bien que te guste este fic, yo trató de hacerlo lo mejor posible porque es lo que se merecen, y es por eso que me tardé un poco porque no me llegaba la inspiración y no podía escribir cualquier cosa y pues gracias por tu apoyo y pues otra vez Shao no le pudo contar la verdad a Sakura, pobre

**lfanycka.- **Pues si, Mika en esta caso no se salió con la suya, que bueno que te gustó, espero que sigas leyendo el fic

**angie-badgirl.- **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y prometo no demorarme mas con el fic

**kept.- **Pues espero que no te decepcione este capi, pero no pudo decirle la verdad a Sakura, pero para el próximo sí lo hará, para que no te desesperes

**Angelazul26.- **Que bueno que te gustó, es que para la ocasión de navidad, quise hacer algo parecido, para que los lectores se emocionaran, y veo que funcionó, gracias

**beautifly92.- **Perdon, pero para que Syaoran le diga la verdad a Sakura, va a ser en el siguiente capi, para que no te lo pierdas

**alejandra.- **Syaoran tiene 20 años y pues Sakura aun no se da cuenta de quien es Syaoran, pero ya para el proximo capi

**macabre-wolf.- **Pues lo del abuso de Touya, se va a explicar con mas detalle en futuros capítulos

**lorena.- **No te preocupes, no voy a abandonar la historia, y si pienso hacerlo les avisaría a todos ustedes y gracias por tu apoyo

**amatista1986.- **Gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario

**nathii07.- **Pues ni modo por lo de tu prima, pero no es tan malo como parece ya que en futuros capis descubrirá la verdad, y con lo de Mika no puedo decirte, ya que arruinaría la sorpresa jeje, pero por ahí va


	7. ¿Será un sueño o un juego?

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

Los tres se quedaron muy noche platicando, la verdad es que ninguno tenia nada de sueño, en eso Eriol se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, y cuando volvió traia entre las manos una botella de vino tinto

- ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos esta? – Dijo Eriol sonriente

- ¿Y quién te dijo que podrías agarrar lo que sea de mi cocina? – Syaoran siempre se enojaba con Eriol, ya que siempre agarraba cosas suyas sin siquiera avisarle, menos pedirle prestado

- Ay vamos, a Sakura le diste permiso de hasta cocinar y yo sólo agarré una botella para festejar

- Pero con ella es diferente, ya que lo hizo para algo benéfico, y tú solo piensas en el licor – Syaoran recordó las muchas veces que iban a un bar y siempre lo llevaba a su casa casi cargando ya que se pasaba con las copas

- Anda, vamos, sólo hoy ¿si? – Pidió Eriol con ojos de cachorrito

- De acuerdo, pero sólo esta vez – Accedió Syaoran – Pero Sakura no toma

- ¿En serio no tomas? – Preguntó sorprendido Eriol a la castaña

- Pues no lo suelo hacer, pero ayer que probé el licor no me cayó mal, asi que los acompañaré

- ¡Sí! – Gritó feliz Eriol como niño chiquito

- Tú solo envicias a la gente Eriol – Dijo Syaoran frustrado ya sin poder hacer nada ya que la castaña estaba decidida

Así que aquel tercio se puso a beber al principio moderadamente, pero después siguieron tomando y con lo que no contaban es que a todos se les subiría tarde o temprano.

* * *

**¿SERÁ UN SUEÑO, O UN JUEGO?**

Al poco rato de estar tomando, aquel trío se emborrachó, incluso Syaoran que ya era un poco mas moderado al tomar. Ahora Sakura se encontraba dormida en el sillón, aunque no había tomado mucho, pero como ella no estaba acostumbrada cayó totalmente.

- Vaya amigo, hace mucho que no tomábamos así – Dijo Eriol mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa con vino

- Tienes razón, pero tú eres siempre el que empieza y también me metes en tus problemas – Syaoran también tomaba un sorbo de su copa mientras acariciaba el pelo de la castaña, ya que ella estaba dormida en sus piernas

- Vamos Syaoran, apoco no te divertías en aquellos tiempos cuando éramos jóvenes, sin mencionar tu otro problema – Eriol se refería a las chicas con las que empezaba a salir Syaoran cada noche, ya que cuando eran jóvenes se divertían solos o tal vez con algunos amigos pero cuando empezaba a excederse con el trabajo de la compañía, ocupaba un segundo pasatiempo"

- Sí, tienes razón – Syaoran recordó todos aquellos tiempos cuando no tenia ese problema, en realidad se sentía mal por lo que había hecho en el pasado, pero definitivamente con la chica que tenia en sus piernas era totalmente diferente, sentía algo distinto.

Ambos se quedaron platicando un buen rato, hasta que se hicieron las dos de la madrugada y les fue dando sueño.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – Comentó Syaoran mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente para no despertar a Sakura

- ¿Entonces dónde dormiré? – Preguntó como si nada Eriol

- Pues claro que dormirás aquí en la sala, ¿dónde mas? – Syaoran respondió algo enojado

- Que cruel eres, ya en serio dime ¿Dónde dormiré?

- Bueno, vas a dormir en una de las habitaciones de arriba, la de huéspedes – Dijo sin mas Syaoran apiadándose de su amigo

Eriol se retiró sin objetar nada, ya que si hablaba, Syaoran podría arrepentirse, mientras Syaoran levantó delicadamente a Sakura en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, ya que si se quedaba ahí podría resfriarse.

Iba subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto y en eso ella se movió y puso su cara en el pecho del castaño murmurando algo, pero no se entendió qué decía, Syaoran se detuvo en cuanto se movió ya que pensó que se iba a despertar pero no fue asi, así que siguió subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto, cuando llegó quiso abrir la puerta, pero se le dificultó ya que tenia las dos manos ocupadas, entonces quiso desocupar una pero provocó que Sakura iba a caer al suelo asi que intentó contener el equilibrio pero con las copas que había tomado no le ayudó mucho y con esto ambos cayeron al suelo. Sakura sentir que de repente había caído despertó, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara del castaño y sobretodo sus labios que estaban a unos milímetros de los de ella, por otra parte el castaño estaba algo adolorido por caer de esa forma, pero cuando vio que Sakura despertaba lentamente y cuando vió fijamente sus ojos, rápidamente quedó hipnotizado por esas esmeraldas que ahora brillaban mas que nunca, luego vio sus labios rosados, eran demasiado tentadores; asi que se acercó lentamente a ellos totalmente inconsciente ya que por alguna razón estaba atraído a ella y por parte de Sakura no hubo rechazo también le estaba correspondiendo en ese beso tan dulce, pero recordando que Syaoran estaba un poco tomado, él quería mas como en sus pasadas noches de locura; entonces suavemente bajó una de sus manos hacia su pecho haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera y alejara rápidamente a Syaoran.

- Espera Li, ¿qué haces? – Preguntó algo asustada

- Te prometo que esta será una las mejores noches que pasarás en tu vida – Dijo Syaoran quitando la mano de Sakura que lo estaba deteniendo y la aprisionó de las muñecas y rapidamente la besó con mas fuerza y pasión, Sakura ya no correspondió, no quería llegar tan lejos, además le recordaba a su hermano

- Por favor, detente – Sakura había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente y el castaño estaba besando su cuello – Sya… Syaoran – Dijo Sakura totalmente asustada suplicando que se detuviera, y era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre

El castaño al oir su nombre reaccionó y se detuvo volteó a verla a la cara y vió que Sakura tenia varias lagrimas en sus mejillas y con una cara llena de espanto, Syaoran se alejó rápidamente sentándose a un lado en el piso, Sakura se sentó y sólo bajó la cabeza algo apenada por lo que había pasado

- Sakura… yo… no quería… lo lamento – Dijo Syaoran sintiéndose culpable, ya sabia lo que la castaña había sufrido en su infancia y él se lo recordaba, vaya que era estúpido

La castaña no contestó nada, ya que todavía estaba en shock, le había recordado a todo su pasado, pero oía que Syaoran estaba disculpándose en serio y no lo culpaba ya que ella estuvo consiente de que él había tomado unas copas de mas y se le habían subido.

- Está bien, no te preocupes – Dijo Sakura levantándose al igual que Syaoran

- En serio, no quería lastimarte, es sólo que… - estaba a punto de decirle que le recordó a las chicas de su pasado pero vió que no era el momento – En serio discúlpame

- De acuerdo – Dijo Sakura sonriendo para tranquilizarlo

- Buenas noches – Se despidió el castaño dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Bue… nas noches – Contestó la castaña un poco apenada por aquel beso lleno de ternura

Ambos no pudieron dormir aquella noche ya que Sakura no dejaba de pensar en lo que iba a suceder esa noche, pero a pesar de todo le había gustado aquellos besos que le brindó, y cómo no si él ya tenia experiencia, ya era mayor que ella, ella sonrió al recordarlo.

Y por parte del castaño se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho, ¿cómo pudo besarla asi nomas y pensar en hacer algo mas? Si en realidad no eran nada, pero eso era lo que lo entristecía ¿en serio no eran nada? Ahora que lo pensaba no ya que no eran novios ni nada y a pesar de todo ella era menor de edad, pero no podía evitarlo sentía algo mas por ella, a sus 25 años no se había sentido así.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó primero y vio a su alrededor y recordó que estaba en la mansión de Syaoran, ahora que lo recordaba, se le había salido la noche anterior decirle por su nombre, pero lo había dicho… el sólo pensarlo le apenaba mucho, así que se levantó y se vistió ya para cambiarse de ropa, porque ya tenia que irse.

En cuanto empezó a bajar las escaleras oyó unas voces y eran de Eriol y Syaoran

- Vaya, entonces tienes que mejorar eso con Motosuwa, ya que ese viejo sólo quiere arruinar la compañía – Dijo Eriol algo tranquilo

- Si, tendré que ver cómo le voy a hacer – Dijo Syaoran con un paño frio en la frente ya que le dolia la cabeza por la noche anterior

Sakura no entendía de lo que estaban hablando así que bajó y se encontró con la mirada de los dos presentes.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya es tiempo de abrir de nuevo el café – Comentó Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Ok Saku-chan fue un placer haber pasado la navidad contigo – Dijo sonriendo el ambarino

- Gracias, yo también me divertí mucho – Respondió Sakura

Syaoran se encontraba aún sentado en el sillón con su cabeza recargada hacia atrás con el paño en su cara.

- Syaoran… perdón Li… - Dijo corrigiendo la castaña

- No te preocupes, me puedes llamar por mi nombre, ya que yo te llamo también por tu nombre – Dijo Syaoran mientras quitaba su paño de la cara

- De acuerdo Syaoran, muchas gracias por todo, en verdad me divertí mucho – Dijo Sakura con la cabeza gacha

- Me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien – Dijo Syaoran también un poco apenado

- Bueno nos vemos después – Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta dispuesta para salir

Cuando salió se quedaron en silencio los dos jóvenes, Eriol notó la distancia que había entre los dos castaños ¿qué les había pasado? mejor no preguntaba, lo averiguaría después.

Sakura se dirigió hacia su departamento para darse un buen baño y poderse arreglar para ir a trabajar al café, ya que era el otro dia de navidad, y volvió a recordar todo lo que había sucedido, en verdad no se sentía tan mal, en cierto modo le había gustado esa parte de Syaoran, ¿pero por qué? Debería preocuparse de no acercarse tanto a él pero quería llevar una relación asi con el castaño, ya era definitivo, le gustaba mucho Syaoran.

* * *

**EN LA COMPAÑÍA LI**

Syaoran se encontraba en su oficina arreglando unos papeles, pero no podía concentrarse ya que se la pasaba pensando en lo que había pasado con Sakura, ya era tiempo de que supiera la verdad, así que no lo dudó mas y tomó su portafolio para salir en busca de ella, y de camino se encontró con Eriol.

- Eriol, ¿podrías suplantarme por una hora? – Preguntó el castaño apresurado

- Claro, ¿pero qué mosca te picó? – Preguntó extrañado Eriol

- No hay tiempo de explicarte, te lo diré después – Dijo Syaoran mientras salía corriendo de ahí

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN EL CAFÉ OUÍ**

Minoru se encontraba en la cocina y Sakura en la barra con su laptop, ya que en ese momento no había ningún cliente. La castaña estaba un poco distraída y muy seria, hasta que Minoru se dirigió a donde estaba ella.

- Tú andas distraída – Le dijo Minoru reprochándole

- ¿En serio? No es a propósito – Dijo Sakura cerrando la laptop

- Ya en serio dime, ¿qué te sucede? Que andes así me preocupa

- No es nada, en serio – Respondió Sakura con una media sonrisa, Minoru iba a decirle algo cuando oyó a alguien entrar por la puerta del café

Ya adivinarán quién era, así es, era aquel castaño que se vino corriendo desde su trabajo sólo para decirle algo importante a esa persona.

- Ah buenos días Li - Saludó contento Minoru

- Buenos días, Sakura ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Dijo directamente Syaoran viendo a la ojiverde

La ojiverde lo miró totalmente sorprendida a lo que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse hacia él, ambos se sentaron en una mesa, Minoru para dejar que platicaran a solas salió del café para comprar algunas cosas de la despensa.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué vienes tan agitado? – Preguntó Sakura algo preocupada

- Sakura, hay algo importante que debo decirte, pero primero prométeme que lo tomarás con calma y si me tienes que reprochar, hazlo cuando termine de decírtelo todo ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, pero ¿tan malo es? – Dijo tratando de bromear Sakura pero el castaño se quedó totalmente serio

- Sakura, no soy quien tu piensas ni quien yo te dije quien era – Dijo Syaoran siguiendo con su cara seria

- ¿De qué hablas? no te entiendo – Sakura en realidad no tenia idea de lo que hablaba el castaño

- Te lo diré de una vez… soy el jefe de las compañías Li – Dijo de repente Syaoran, esperando cualquier reacción de la castaña

- Syaoran… ¿lo que me estás diciendo es cierto? – Preguntó Sakura aún confundida

Syaoran tomó la mano de la ojiverde y bajando la vista suspiró y tomó aire para continuar con esto

- Si Sakura, estoy diciendo la verdad – Dijo ahora viéndola fijamente a los ojos

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? – Preguntó Sakura, lo cual sorprendió a Syaoran ya que esperaba que le reprochara, lo golpeara en la cara o algo parecido

- Porque, pensé que si sabias la verdad desde un principio, no te me acercarías porque te agradara sino por mi puesto – Respondió el castaño con tono un poco triste ya que recordó que muchas personas se decían ser sus amigos y no lo eran

Sakura sólo apretó mas las manos de Syaoran que aún seguían unidas, se quedaron callados por un rato, hasta que la castaña quiso romper con el silencio.

- Sabes, no estoy enojada, gracias por confesarme esto… pero de lo que si estoy furiosa… - Sakura soltó el agarre de Syaoran y éste se quedó sorprendido, ya sabía que esto tenía que pasar, sólo esperaba el golpe - … es que si me lo hubieras dicho antes… te hubiera cobrado mas caro – Dijo riéndose Sakura

- Ah pero de todos modos seguiría viniendo al café, ya que con sólo conocerte vendría todos los días – Dijo Syaoran también riéndose junto con Sakura

Todo había salido bien, a Sakura no le había molestado, el castaño ya tenia un peso menos pero faltaba platicarle lo de su pasado, pero al ver el buen ambiente que estaba, mejor lo guardaría para otra ocasión.

- Bueno tengo que seguir trabajando, nos vemos después – Comentó Sakura mientras se levantaba de su asiento

- Muy bien, hasta luego – Se despidió Syaoran agitando una mano mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

- Espera Syaoran – Gritó Sakura deteniendo al castaño - ¿Tú trabajas en el edificio que está a unas cuantas calles de aquí? – Preguntó Sakura

- Si, asi es ¿por qué? – Peguntó extrañado Syaoran

- Nada, sólo curiosidad - Sakura tenía un plan en mente que no quería decirle a su amigo

- Si tú lo dices… nos vemos – Se despidió el castaño saliendo del café

A Sakura por alguna razón estaba feliz de que Syaoran le hubiera confesado eso ya que sentía que ahora él confiaba más en ella y se lo iba a compensar.

* * *

**DE VUELTA A LA COMPAÑÍA LI**

Sakura ya se encontraba dentro de aquel gran edificio, en realidad era gigantesco y hasta daba miedo estar ahí, pero no podía echarse para atrás tan rápido, tenia que ver a Syaoran para entregarle una comida que ella misma había preparado con mucho esfuerzo, ya que lo que cocinaba le quedaba muy bien y ella lo reconocía, y hasta para ir a entregarle ese regalo se vistió muy elegante, parecía en realidad que era de categoría y robó varias miradas de los trabajadores del edificio.

- Disculpe ¿la oficina del señor Li? – Preguntó en un escritorio donde se encontraba un joven como de su edad y que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la ojiverde

- Está en el último piso de la planta, a mano derecha ¿guste que la acompañe señorita? – Preguntó esperanzado aquel joven embelesado por la belleza de Sakura, pero ella ni en cuenta

- No gracias, iré por mi cuenta – Respondió amablemente Sakura pero siendo una apuñalada para el joven que quería acompañarla

Sakura tomó el elevador y en realidad iba un poco lleno, pero conforme como iba subiendo mas gente se bajaba, vaya eran realmente muchos pisos, total ella quedó sola en el ascensor, ya que era raro que fueran a ver al líder de las compañías Li ya que nadie se atrevía, sólo los vegetes dueños de otras empresas, en fin, llegó al último piso y siguió las instrucciones del muchacho y hasta que dio con una secretaria y atrás una gran puerta.

- Disculpe ¿se encuentra el señor Li? – Preguntó tímidamente Sakura

- Él se encuentra… - La secretaria no pudo terminar ya que alguien la interrumpió

- ¿Quién busca al señor Li? – Preguntó cierta rubia que conoce muy bien Sakura

- ¡Eres tú! – Gritaron al unísono las dos apuntándose la una a la otra

- Tú te llevaste ese lindo vestido que yo quería, pero apuesto a que no te quedó ya que de la parte de adelante era muy grande para ti querida – Dijo Mika estando queriendo dejar mal a la ojiverde

- Para tu información si me quedó, ya que lo arreglé y quedó de maravilla

La rubia sólo guardó silencio y como vio que las tenia de perder, se le ocurrió algo

- Es broma, claro que vi que te quedaba sólo quería bromear un poco, sabes por mi ya no hay rencores, hay que empezar de nuevo, soy Mika Matsumoto mucho gusto – Extendió la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Soy Sakura Kinomoto – Respondió la castaña estrechando su mano

- ¿Así que querías ver a Syaoran cierto? – Preguntó curiosa Mika

- Si, asi es – Respondió sonriente Sakura

- Pero sabes, no te recomiendo que estés con él – Dijo fingiendo preocupación la rubia

- ¿Por qué?

- No seria correcto decírtelo, pasaría algo malo – Dijo con tristeza Mika

- Dime, no creo que sea tan malo – Dijo curiosa Sakura

- Está bien te lo diré, verás, él no tiene buena reputación, ya que cada semana lo veo con una chica nueva, cambia de chicas como si fueran sus zapatos y además de eso sólo las quiere para… tú sabes, pero eso no es todo, sino que además a mi también me lo propuso, pero a mi no se me hizo correcto y no acepté, pero como nuestros padres son amigos, ahora estamos comprometidos, pero ni por eso le importa, sigue con muchas chicas, no quiero que termines como ellas – Dijo con una tristeza fingida, pero desapercibida para Sakura

- No, no puede ser, Syaoran no es de ese tipo de personas – Dijo Sakura tratando de no convencerse de esas palabras

- Pues, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas? – Contestó la rubia apuntando hacia atrás de Sakura y ésta al voltear vio a Syaoran que estaba saliendo de su oficina con unos papeles

_**  
CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capi?, ya sé siempre lo dejo en lo mas emocionante, pero siempre me imagino algo para escribir pero como me inspiro termino por alargarlo y cuando llego a la parte que yo planeé, ya es mucho lo que he escrito y no me gusta hacer los capis muy largos para que no se cansen de estar leyendo.

Por los que estaban leyendo mi otro fic de "Por fin juntos" ya lo actualicé, haber qué les parece.

En fin gracias por sus hermosos reviews:

**Kendrix astrix.- **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y que me hayas puesto tu review, y pues contestando a tu pregunta actualizo cada mes, y si me retraso es por lo pesado de la prepa, esta vez me tarde mas de 1 mes jeje pero trataré de volver a mi ritmo de actualizar cada mes

**HoshiNoTsuya.- **Pues gracias por la felicitación, y sí, hasta que dijiste que ya voy a llegar a los 100 reviews, yo no me había dado cuenta la verdad jeje y lo de la limusina se aclarará en el siguiente capi

**96.- **Pues perdón por tardarme tanto en subir este capi, como empecé el semestre batallé para volver a acostumbrarme, gracias por tu review

**Angelazul26.- **Sí, quise poner a Eriol como alguien carismático y con carácter de niño jeje, pues ya se sabrá mas en el siguiente caí

**brenda ponce.- **Gracias por tu review

**.- **Muchas gracias por tu review y gracias por darme ánimos

**isabel.- **Gracias por tu review

**Darkkira1.- **Entonces tu también pasas por las mismas con la inspiración, me alegra que no sea la única jeje, pero espero que tu también publiques tu fic, suerte

**beautifly92.- **Pues ya no contesto a tu pregunta, ya que en este capitulo se aclaró cuantos años tiene cada quien, pero sobre el beso se sabrá después, gracias por tu review

**lfanycka.- **Claro, yo tmb quisiera que Syaoran fuera real, kyaaaa!! seria genial, jaja pues yo no he pasado experiencias con el alcohol ya que todavía no tengo la mayoría de edad pero créeme que pronto lo haré jaja, y pues espero que te haya gustado este capi, no estuvo muy calentón q digamos pero después le pondré algo

**feather of love 93.- **Gracias por tu consejo para escribir, creeme que si me sirvió y sobre lo de Touya se aclarará mas adelante como dices jeje, gracias por tu apoyo y espero q te haya gustado este capi

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1.- **Gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por tu comentario

**LoReNa.- **Claro que el amor triunfará al final, no te preocupes y pues lamento que en este capi Mika la haya regado todo, pero verás lo que pasará después

**cainat06.- **Gracias por tu review

**Anais-Lovely-Angel.- **Perdón por tardarme muchito en este capi, pero espero que haya valido la pena, gracias por tu apoyo

**ALEJANDRA.- **Gracias por tu review

**kept.- **Me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Eriol, y gracias por tu review

**amatista1986.- **De verdad que Sakura es despistada, la puse así ya q en el anime de Sakura CC es así jeje, gracias por tu review

**Tomoyo.D.- **Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo


	8. Terrible noticia

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

- Está bien te lo diré, verás, él no tiene buena reputación, ya que cada semana lo veo con una chica nueva, cambia de chicas como si fueran sus zapatos y además de eso sólo las quiere para… tú sabes, pero eso no es todo, sino que además a mi también me lo propuso, pero a mí no se me hizo correcto y no acepté, pero como nuestros padres son amigos, ahora estamos comprometidos, pero ni por eso le importa, sigue con muchas chicas, no quiero que termines como ellas – Dijo con una tristeza fingida, pero desapercibida para Sakura

- No, no puede ser, Syaoran no es de ese tipo de personas – Dijo Sakura tratando de no convencerse de esas palabras

- Pues, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas? – Contestó la rubia apuntando hacia atrás de Sakura y ésta al voltear vio a Syaoran que estaba saliendo de su oficina con unos papeles

* * *

**TERRIBLE NOTICIA**

Sakura se quedó paralizada al verlo tan de repente, después de haber escuchado eso de él.

Syaoran volteó hacia donde ella estaba y le sonrió alegremente acercándose a ella.

- Hola Sakura, no esperaba verte aquí – Dijo Syaoran alegre de verla ahí

- Si, bueno, creo que me tengo que ir – Dijo Sakura esquivando su mirada – Ah por cierto te traje esto – Dijo la castaña extendiéndole el obento que le había preparado con tanto esfuerzo

- Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado – Contestó el castaño recibiendo gustoso la bolsa, pero notó que a Ssakura le pasaba algo ya que estaba algo seria

- Bueno nos vemos – Dijo de repente Sakura saliendo de ese lugar

Syaoran se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de la ojiverde y en eso vio a Mika cerca de ahí observando todo, Syaoran no dudó y se acercó furioso con ella.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó sin más Syaoran

- ¿Por qué piensas que yo le dije algo? – Dijo Mika haciéndose la inocente

- A mí no me engañas, Sakura no actúa de esa manera, y tu eres la única sospechosa aquí – Dijo el ambarino enojado

- Vamos Syao, yo no hice nada, ella sólo vino y ya se fue, supéralo – Dijo en tono burlón Mika

Syaoran la acorraló totalmente enojado golpeando la pared con el puño de su mano mientras la otra sostenía el obento de Sakura.

- Dime qué le dijiste – Dijo totalmente serio y a la vez enojado

- Pues… sólo le dije la verdad sobre ti, que por cierto no lo sabía, que malo eres al no contarle la verdad a… tu noviecita – Respondió Mika haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras

- Ah, conque es eso, intentas alejarla de mi ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó con tono burlón – Sólo porque estás celosa de ella

- ¿Por qué piensas eso de mi? – Dijo en tono sexy la rubia mientras se acercaba mas al castaño

- Sólo te diré una cosa, no te acerques a Sakura, si me llego a enterar de que algo pasó entre ella y tú, no te lo perdonaré, asi que estas sobre aviso – Dijo alejándose de ella dejándola sola y confundida

Syaoran se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina para comer ese obento que le había preparado la castaña, esperen, ¿desde cuándo le emociona tanto un almuerzo?, tal vez es porque ella lo preparó, en realidad se estaba volviendo loco por ella, pero también tenía que pensar en lo que le tenía que decir para quitarle de la cabeza lo que le había dicho Mika, fuera lo que fuera, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno.

Mientras Sakura se encontraba vagando por las calles pensando en lo que le había dicho aquella mujer, que hasta había salido prometida de Syaoran, ¿cómo no pudo contarle todo eso? Pero lo que la sorprendía mas era lo que es Syaoran en realidad, sí, un mujeriego, se sentía muy mal, se sentía usada sólo para diversión como las demás, sabia que no era bueno enamorarse, esperen, ¿dijo enamorarse? Sí, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, en realidad le gustaba mucho y se empezaba a enamorar de aquel joven, ¿pero cómo pudo pasar eso?. Mejor se dirigió a su departamento, ya que ahí podría pensar mejor las cosas.

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN LA COMPAÑÍA LI**

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó una voz por fuera de la oficina

- Si pase – Respondió Syaoran mientras firmaba unos documentos

- Vaya, ¿desde cuándo estás tan serio? – Preguntó Eriol mientras entraba a su oficina

- No empieces Eriol, estoy ocupado – Contestó secamente Syaoran sin quitar la vista de esos papeles

- Mira Syaoran, a mí no me engañas, hay algo que te pasa, cuéntame – Dijo sentándose en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio

- No tengo nada – Contestó el castaño con el mismo tono

- ¿Es Saku-chan verdad? – Dijo directamente Eriol

Syaoran se sorprendió por lo atinado que era su amigo, así que no disimuló su sorpresa

- Vaya, le atiné – Dijo Eriol sonriendo ampliamente

Syaoran movió todos los papeles con brusquedad y los alejó de su vista mientras ponía sus manos sobre las sienes de su cabeza, se le notaba totalmente preocupado y desesperado.

- Eriol, tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé qué hacer – Dijo Syaoran en tono serio y con algo de tristeza

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto lo que piense una chica de ti? ¿En realidad es alguien especial? – Preguntó Eriol curioso y preocupado por su querido amigo

- Es que… ella es diferente a todas las demás y siento que algo malo pasó, y no sé cómo preguntárselo

Eriol notó que Syaoran estaba diciendo la verdad, lo conocía desde años y ya sabía sus expresiones, y la que tenia en ese momento era una de las que no había visto desde hace muchos años.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntas qué es lo que le pasa? – Sugirió Eriol interesado por el problema

- ¿Pero cómo le voy a preguntar así nomas? En primera no me recibiría y segunda… - Syaoran guardó silencio

- Temes que te rechace y no quiera volver a verte ¿cierto? – Completó Eriol causando reacción en el castaño por como acertaba su amigo ambarino – Pareces un adolescente de secundaria en su primera cita – Bromeó Eriol para mejorar aquel ambiente tenso

- Hablo en serio Eriol, necesito tu ayuda – Comentó Syaoran serio con ojos suplicantes

- De acuerdo, sólo porque eres mi amigo te ayudaré, pero no pidas imposibles, ya que soy tu amigo, no tu padre – Dijo Eriol algo enojado

- Gracias Eriol, me gustaría que siempre fueras así y que no metieras la pata como sueles hacerlo – Dijo Syaoran bromeando

- ¿Todavía te voy a ayudar y así me agradeces? – Dijo Eriol fingiendo enojo

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Sakura estaba recostada en su cama, en toda la noche no pudo dormir ya que estaba pensando una y otra vez sobre lo que le había dicho esa tal Mika, no lo podía creer, ¿pero si en realidad era cierto? No sabía qué pensar de él. Así que decidió levantarse para no darle mas vueltas al asunto, ya que hoy era su primer dia de clases en la preparatoria, ahora entraría a sexto semestre, asi que se puso su uniforme, arregló su maletín y salió de su departamento.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que dos personas la vigilaban y estaban dispuestos a seguirla.

- Mira, ya salió, ahora hay que ver a donde se dirige – Decia un joven viendo con unos binoculares

- Es obvio que va a la escuela, trae puesto el uniforme – Dijo un castaño con una gota en su cabeza y algo apenado

- Claro, eso ya lo sabía Syaoran – Fingió Eriol algo apenado por algo tan obvio

- ¿Tú crees que esté bien seguirla? Va a parecer que somos delincentes – Preguntaba el castaño preocupado

- Ay vamos Syaoran, esto parece como una misión secreta en la que debemos saber todos sus movimientos y así en el momento exacto te le acercarás y hablarás con ella, ¿apoco no es emocionante? – Preguntó Eriol emocionado como niño en navidad

- Tú nunca cambiarás, pero esa es la única forma de verla

- Entonces sigámosla – Gritó Eriol apuntando a Sakura haciendo que toda la gente que pasaba por ahí se les quedara viendo con miedo, como si fueran lunáticos

- Eriol, no vuelvas a hacer eso – Dijo totalmente apenado Syaoran

Sakura iba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la seguían, y así siguió en todo el camino hasta que llegó a la preparatoria, esperaba que le fuera bien, pero seria casi imposible ya que ella no se podría concentrar en toda las clases, pero de menos haría acto de presencia.

Cuando la castaña entró, los otros dos salieron de su escondite

- Bueno ya estamos aquí – Comentó Eriol satisfecho de su labor

- ¿Y cuánto hay que esperar? ¿Sabes a qué hora salen cierto? – Preguntó Syaoran serio

Eriol no respondió y seguía mirando al infinito con una gran sonrisa

- No sabes el horario ¿verdad? – Preguntó a punto de explotar el pobre ambarino

- No lo ocupamos, podemos esperar hasta que salgan y listo – Dijo Eriol como si no hubiera problemas y orgulloso de la brillante idea

- Pero yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, tengo una junta dentro de unas horas (Eran las 8 de la mañana y era Lunes) – Comentó Syaoran totalmente enojado

- ¿A qué hora tienes la junta? – Preguntó Eriol

- A las 9:30

- ¿Y a qué hora termina?

- A las 12:00

- Ves, a lo mejor sí alcanzas

- Hay una manera mas sencilla de saber a qué hora salen – Dijo Syaoran serio

- ¿Si? Pues quiero ver cómo lo haces – Dijo Enojado Eriol con tono enojado

- Disculpe señorita, ¿usted sabe a qué hora salen los de la preparatoria? – Preguntó amablemente Syaoran a una muchacha que estaba pasando por ahí, ella se maravilló con el castaño, ya que le estaba haciendo una cara angelical

- Sí, salen a la 1:30, pero le sugiero que se venga a la una en punto ya que hay veces que salen mas temprano – Dijo amablemente la joven

- Se lo agradesco mucho – Dijo con una sonrisa Syaoran haciendo que la muchacha se pusiera roja como un tomate

- De… de nada – Contestó con voz baja la joven y alejándose rápidamente de ahí

- Ves, esa es la manera mas sencilla – Contestó orgulloso Syaoran

- Si, no quiero darte la mala noticia pero… - Eriol no siguió y volteó para otro lado

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó desconcertado Syaoran

- Si volteas atrás de ti, lo sabrás – Dijo Eriol alejándose de ahí

Syaoran hizo lo que su amigo le indicó y se quedó helado al ver lo que tenia a lo lejos, era nada mas y nada menos que Sakura viéndolo perpleja.

Sakura había salido de nuevo a la entrada porque buscaba a una de sus amigas, pero detuvo su búsqueda al ver a Syaoran sonreírle a una muchacha de su edad y ella le contestaba gustosa, además de que Syaoran estaba muy cerca de esa joven, entonces se quedó helada al ver eso, Mika tenia razón, él era un mujeriego.

Syaoran se acercó lentamente a la ojiverde, ella no se movía.

- Sakura – La llamó Syaoran caminando hacia ella

Sakura no lo soportó y se fue corriendo hacia el interior del instituto, él también corrió hacia ella, pero un prefecto de la entrada lo detuvo.

- Disculpe joven, pero no puede entrar nadie mas que los estudiantes o parientes, tiene que traer un permiso especial si es visitante – Decia el prefecto denegándole la entrada

Syaoran se alejó sin decir nada, ahora sí estaba muy preocupado, ¿qué haría ahora? Ella lo vió asustada, ¿qué demonios le dijo Mika? Y en eso recordó el acontecimiento con la muchacha de hace rato, a lo mejor le contó sobre su pasado de las chicas con las que salía. Syaoran estaba perdido, ¿cómo lo arreglaría?, en eso se acercó Eriol.

- Vaya, ahora sí estás en aprietos, en serio que necesitas mi ayuda – Intentó bromear Eriol sin dar éxito alguno

- Eriol, vámonos ya no hay nada que hacer – Dijo Syaoran con tono serio y con la cabeza gacha sin mostrar su rostro

- Pero Syaoran creo que podemos… - En eso lo interrumpió el ambarino

- ¿Que no entiendes Eriol? Todo se acabó, ya no hay solución, por fin sé lo que Mika le dijo a Sakura sobre mi y fue sobre mi pasado – Dijo Syaoran totalmente desesperado y caminando rápido hacia su trabajo

Eriol sólo lo observó, había visto a su amigo totalmente destrozado, algo que nunca había visto, en realidad le importaba mucho Sakura, le entristecía ver a su amigo así.

* * *

**EN LA PREPARATORIA**

Sakura había entrado al salón y ya habían comenzado las clases, pero ahora menos pondría atención ya que con lo que acaba de suceder confirmó todo lo que le había dicho la rubia, pero era muy doloroso.

Toda la mañana estuvo ausente, incluso con sus amigas.

- Sakura-chan ¿qué te sucede? – Preguntó una de las del grupito

- Nada, sólo tengo sueño – Contestó Sakura deprimida

- Yo no lo creo, mas bien pienso que algo te sucedió en las vacaciones, anda cuéntanos

- No sucedió nada – Respondió enfadada la ojiverde alzando la voz

Todas se quedaron perplejas a la respuesta de Sakura, ella nunca se comportaba así

- Bueno no te enojes con nosotras, sólo nos preocupamos por ti – Respondió igual de enfadada una de ellas

- Estaré en el salón – Contestó Sakura enojada levantándose de la banca del patio, ella quería estar sola

* * *

**EN LA COMPAÑÍA LI**

Syaoran se encontraba en la junta de negocios, esta vez estaba ausente, sólo pensaba en Sakura, Eriol estuvo cubriendo todas las preguntas de la junta ya que el ambarino estaba en las nubes y no se daba cuenta.

Cuando terminó la junta Syaoran aún se encontraba sentado, Eriol acompañó a todos los empresarios a la salida y se regresó a donde estaba el ambarino.

- Vamos Syaoran, no puedes estar así por siempre, supéralo amigo – Dijo Eriol tratando de animar a su amigo

- No, no puedo, en realidad me siento muy mal por esto, si tan sólo no hubiera cometido esas atrocidades, tal vez aún seguiría con Sakura.

Eriol al oír esto explotó

- Syaoran, ya me cansé, tú no te rindes tan fácil, no puedes dejar este mal entendido así, así que ve, discúlpate y habla con ella – Dijo Eriol enojado

- Eriol no es tan sencillo, no sólo voy a ir y decirle "Sakura no he coqueteado con nadie, lo que viste sólo fue en mal entendido así que discúlpame" así las cosas no salen bien

- Pues yo no dije que le mintieras, dile la verdad – Dijo un poco mas calmado el ojiazul

- Ella ya sabe la verdad sobre mi, no tiene caso – Dijo decepcionado el ambarino

- Pero ¿y si ella desea que se lo digas tú?

En eso reaccionó Syaoran, tal vez ella le daría otra oportunidad y así se solucionaría todo.

- Anda, ve con Saku-chan – Dijo Eriol empujándolo

- Pero ya salió de la preparatoria

- ¿Y? tú sabes donde trabaja – Dijo pícaro Eriol

Syaoran sólo sonrió y tomó su portafolio y salió corriendo por la puerta, pero se regresó para decirle si se podría encargar del trabajo mientras no estaba

- Ya lo se Syaoran, no te preocupes yo te cubro – Dijo sonriendo Eriol

- Gracias – Y sin más salió del edificio para ir directo al café Ouí.

* * *

**EN EL CAFÉ OUÍ**

Sakura acababa de llegar de la escuela y se dirigió directamente a la cocina ya que ahí tenia su uniforme del café.

- Hola Sakura, veo que ya entraste a la escuela – Mencionó Minoru mientras bajaba las sillas de las mesas

- Así es – Respondió secamente Sakura, Minoru lo notó pero no quiso preguntar al respecto

Así siguió por un rato hasta que llegó Syaoran corriendo, Minoru lo vió y lo saludó con la mano siendo correspondido, el ambarino se dirigió a la mesa de siempre.

- Oye Sakura, allá está tu cliente especial, así que no te tardes en atenderlo – Dijo Minoru guiñándole un ojo

Sakura se quedó helada al ver ahí a Syaoran, pero no tenía de otra, tenía que atenderlo.

- ¿Qué vas a querer? – Preguntó seria Sakura mientras sacaba su libreta

- Escucha Sakura, sobre lo de hoy en la mañana… - Syaoran fue interrumpido

- Si no vas a ordenar nada te sugiero que te retires ya que hay pocas mesas y siguen llegando clientes – Dijo cortante Sakura sin cambiar su actitud

- ¿Por qué me tratas así? Sólo quiero hablar contigo – Dijo algo dolido Syaoran persuadiendo a Sakura, pero ella no lo demostró

En eso otra mesa la llamó y ella se alejó con rapidez dejando a Syaoran algo decepcionado, pero con lo que le había dicho Eriol no se daría por vencido, así que decidió esperar.

Sakura al notar que no se iría, fue a pedirle a Minoru un favor

- Minoru, quiero pedirte un favor

- Dime Sakura – Contestó amablemente Minoru

- ¿Puedo retirarme temprano?

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó desconcertado Minoru por el favor

- Es que no me siento bien con Syaoran aquí – Dijo sincera Sakura

- Ah entiendo, sí no te preocupes

- Gracias – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para cambiarse

Sakura dejó su uniforme de maid y salió por la puerta trasera del café, al cabo de un rato Syaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura no aparecía y que Minoru estaba atendiendo.

- Disculpa, ¿dónde está Sakura? – Preguntó el ambarino

- Sakura ya se fue, dijo que se sentía mal – Contestó Minoru con la mitad de la verdad

- Ya veo, gracias – Dijo mientras salía de ahí

Así que mejor se dirigió hacia su departamento, esta vez había llegado muy lejos como para retractarse tan rápido. Cuando llegó ya se estaba oscureciendo, no dudó en tocar el timbre, Sakura abrió la puerta y se quedó inmóvil al verlo ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – "Saludó" Sakura

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Preguntó Syaoran serio sin contestar su pregunta

- Primero contéstame – Dijo Sakura algo enfadada

- No creo que sea indicado que hablemos aquí – Dijo en voz baja el ambarino pero si lo escuchó Sakura y en eso recordó a las vecinas chismosas que tenía, así que se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y él pasó inmediatamente.

Syaoran al entrar vio que estaba todo arreglado, algo que le sorprendió de una chica de 17 años.

- Bueno empieza – Dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio que había

- Primero que nada ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Mika?

Sakura se quedó callada, tenia que pensar bien su respuesta, pero al fin decidió decirle la verdad

- Me dijo algo que tú no tuviste la decencia de decirme – Dijo algo enojada Sakura

- Mira si te dijo todo sobre mi pasado, quiero decirte que… - Syaoran fue interrumpido

- No hay excusas para eso Syaoran, no trates de cubrirlo, sí tan solo me lo hubieras dicho lo hubiera entendido, ya que casi todos los hombres pasan por eso, yo en realidad confiaba en ti, y más cuando me dijiste que tú eras el líder de las compañías Li, pero esto es algo mas grave. – Terminó diciendo Sakura agachando la cabeza

- Sakura, yo… en realidad lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero temía que se arruinara nuestra relación y tuve miedo – Dijo sinceramente el castaño sin convencer a Sakura.

- Syaoran, yo sé que eso se lo dices a cualquier mujer que pase frente a ti para que te perdone y sigas con el mismo juego. Me puedes juzgar por despistada, por infantil y hasta crédula, pero nunca por sé muy bien cómo funciona el mundo y no me podrás engañar y si piensas eso, eres un estúpido; así que lo lamento pero quiero que te marches de aquí, no quiero nada que ver contigo – Dijo Sakura totalmente enojada dirigiéndose a la puerta y con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos

A Syaoran le sorprendió la reacción de Sakura, ya que nunca la había visto así, pero lo que le había dicho ella le había dolido y mucho, así que no se quedaría callado.

- Sabes, en cierta manera tienes razón; fui un estúpido al creer que tendría realmente a una compañera, fui un estúpido al intentar hacer amistades fuera de mi mundo de empresarios, y sobre todo… al intentar tener algo mas que una amiga por primera vez en mi vida – Dijo Syaoran enojado y haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Sakura no podía creer en la confesión que había hecho el castaño, jamás creería que él estaba enamorado de ella.

- Tienes razón, soy un estúpido por pensar en eso, con permiso – Dijo saliendo del departamento de Sakura y subiéndose a una limusina que lo esperaba afuera.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo a llorar, ahora sí lo había arruinado, él la quería en verdad, no era una broma. En realidad se sentía muy mal, ya no sabía qué hacer.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Ya sé, este capítulo me quedó algo trágico, espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la demora pero esta semana ha sido difícil. También les aviso que si tardo mas de 3 semanas en actualizar es porque estoy haciendo un trabajo de la prepa, así que no se me desesperen.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios

**AyaneAnna-ShadowSpiryt.-** Muchas gracias por escribirme y espero poder actualizar rápido

**Asamiblack.-** Ahora sí están en problemas, como tu lo habías pedicho, espero que te haya gustado

**Shaoran Vampire.-** Pues Syaoran le contó como viste pero no se solucionó del todo, pero no te preocupes no lo voy a dejar en tragedia jeje

**HoshinoTsuya.-** Gracias por recordarme que aún está estudiando, gracias a ti hice este capi, y creeme hasta a mi me cayó mal Mika (y eso q yo la cree)

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1.-** Pues no sé porque pero ha coincidido que cuando mas está la acción le corto, ya que no quiero hacer muy largos los capis para que no sean tediosos, pero no es intencional dejarlo en lo mas emocionante

**96.-** Me alegra que te guste mi fic y lamento que se hayan peleado en este capi

**angie-badgirl.-** lamento dejar en lo mas emocionante jeje, pero tmb hace q se queden picados en el fic

**sakura-hime.-** Pues aki agradeciéndote por tus ánimos, nos vemos el viernes a las 6:00 para empezar el fic de la corda, ya no puedo esperar!!

**isabel.-**Muchas gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo porfa

**lfanycka.-** Si ya se, esa Mika es una malvada, hasta a mi me cayó de la patada, yo tengo 16 años, los acabo de cumplir el 17 de marzo jeje y ánimo con tus fics, de menos hazlos cortos pero súbelos, ya que es para beneficio de los lectores, es un gran sacrificio

**beautifly92.-** Y si Mika es una malvada de primera, espero q sigas leyendo mi fic

**LoReNa!.-** Me alegra q te haya gustado el capi, espero actualizar rápido

**Nanita09.-** Gracias por tu apoyo, claro q este proyecto llegará muy lejos y no te decepcionarás, hasta q me dijiste lo de los 100 reviews me di cuenta jeje, me alegra mucho y me anima para seguir con el fic, gracias


	9. No existen las coincidencias

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

A Syaoran le sorprendió la reacción de Sakura, ya que nunca la había visto así, pero lo que le había dicho ella le había dolido y mucho, así que no se quedaría callado.

- Sabes, en cierta manera tienes razón; fui un estúpido al creer que tendría realmente a una compañera, fui un estúpido al intentar hacer amistades fuera de mi mundo de empresarios, y sobre todo… al intentar tener algo mas que una amiga por primera vez en mi vida – Dijo Syaoran enojado y haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Sakura no podía creer en la confesión que había hecho el castaño, jamás creería que él estaba enamorado de ella.

- Tienes razón, soy un estúpido por pensar en eso, con permiso – Dijo saliendo del departamento de Sakura y subiéndose a una limusina que lo esperaba afuera.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo a llorar, ahora sí lo había arruinado, él la quería en verdad, no era una broma. En realidad se sentía muy mal, ya no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

**NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS**

Syaoran se fue muy enojado de ahí, no lo podía evitar, pero en el fondo se sentía mal por haberle gritado así a Sakura, pero al saber que ella no confiaba en él no se podía hacer nada.

Mientras tanto Sakura quería dejar de llorar y olvidarse de lo que pasó, pero era inevitable, ya que él no le pudo decir la verdad, tuvo que saberlo por la prometida y eso la deprimía demasiado; además de que a lo mejor estaba siendo engañada como las demás chicas que estuvieron en el pasado del castaño.

* * *

**EN OTRA PARTE**

Vaya, al fin parece que tu querida niña ya no está acompañada de ese tal Li Syaoran, eso me alegra

* * *

**DE REGRESO A LA COMPAÑÍA LI**

Syaoran regresó para seguir trabajando, pero se le veía en la cara que no le había ido nada bien, en eso Eriol iba en sentido opuesto de Syaoran y cuando lo vio no dudó en que algo había pasado.

- Regresaste muy rápido – Comentó sonriente Eriol para animarlo un poco, pero fue en vano ya que el castaño lo ignoró – Gracias por contestarme – Dijo para ver si había reacción pero también fue en vano, lo mejor seria dejarlo solo un rato

Cierta chica rubia había observado todo y al parecer su plan había dado en el punto exacto.

Una semana pasó sin que ninguno de los dos castaños se diera cuenta, ya que ahora casi no les importaba nada de lo que pasaba, Sakura seguía su vida en la preparatoria y Syaoran seguía con la compañía pero en lo que coincidían era que su desempeño iba hacia abajo y todos se empezaron a preocupar.

- Syaoran, ¿en realidad qué te está pasando? Esta semana te he visto muy distraído, ¿es por lo de Saku-chan cierto?

- Eriol te ruego que no me molestes, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para preocuparme por insignificancias – Respondió el castaño tomando unos papeles

- No me voy a ir hasta saber qué te pasa – Dijo Eriol totalmente enojado quitándole los papeles que tenía en la mano

El castaño sólo suspiró algo molesto y se levantó para alejarse de su enfadado amigo

- ¿Por qué me evitas? – Preguntó molesto Eriol

- ¿Por qué insistes en saberlo? – Preguntó sereno el ambarino

- Porque en realidad me preocupan Saku-chan y tú, no te he querido preguntar desde que regresaste de visitarla porque pensé que necesitabas tiempo, pero ya esperé demasiado

En eso hubo un silencio molesto, hasta que Syaoran rompió el silencio

- Ella me odia – Dijo con una voz algo apagada

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañado Eriol

- Sakura… sabe sobre mi pasado

- ¿Pero cómo? Sólo tú, yo y… - En eso recordó que cierta rubia también sabía sobre su secreto – ¿No me digas que fue ella? – Preguntó preocupado su amigo

Syaoran sólo movió su cabeza afirmando tal declaración

- ¿Pero no hablaste de eso con Saku-chan?

- Claro que sí, pero ella se enojó mas y dijo algo que a mí me hirió, entonces yo también exploté – Declaró Syaoran totalmente decaído

Ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, Eriol no sabía qué decir, pero le dolia ver a su amigo tan deprimido, podía ser gruñón pero no era una mala persona para merecerse el desprecio de otra persona, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo, ya que él sí lo ha hecho.

* * *

**EN LA PREPARATORIA DE SAKURA**

Ella sí que estaba distraída, no ponía atención a lo que pasaba

- ¿Señorita Kinomoto? – Preguntó la maestra dirigiéndose a Sakura

- ¿Si? – Respondió aturdida la pobre castaña

- Siga leyendo por favor – Pidió amablemente la maestra de Literatura

- Amm… lo lamento me he perdido – Confesó Sakura totalmente avergonzada

- ¿Qué le sucede últimamente señorita Kinomoto? La noto muy distraída últimamente – Cuestionó la profesora preocupada ya que como todos ella también lo había notado

- No pasa nada, es sólo que no he dormido bien – Mintió para no preocupar más a la profesora, pero ésta no se lo creyó del todo, no por nada era la tutora del grupo y conocía perfectamente a cada uno de los alumnos

- Señorita Kinomoto, quiero hablar con usted al final de las clases – Pidió la profesora

Sakura sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido para la castaña, ya que era fácil no estar prestando atención a las clases, pero no podía de dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Syaoran aquella vez _"fuí un estúpido al creer que tendría realmente a una compañera", _¿y si en realidad estaba diciendo la verdad? Si fue así entonces ella tuvo la culpa de no confiar en él sobre que con ella era diferente a las demás chicas, pero no estaba segura, a lo mejor era un engaño como a las demás.

Habían terminado todas las clases, así que Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de su tutora.

- Ah, que bueno que vino señorita Kinomoto, siéntese por favor

Sakura obedeció, en realidad se sentía algo nerviosa, ya que a lo mejor insistiría en saber qué es lo que le pasa y no podría mentir por mucho tiempo ¿qué haría?

- Señorita Kinomoto, la cité porque últimamente no sólo yo, sino todos los profesores y algunos de sus compañeros, hemos notado que últimamente estás muy distraída, algo que te había dicho anteriormente, y como tutora eso me preocupa ¿qué te sucede?

- Ya se lo dije, no tengo nada, ¿me puedo ir? Llegaré tarde a mi trabajo

- Sakura, yo sé que no estás bien, te conozco lo suficiente y yo sé que tú no eres así, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas? Contar las malas experiencias puede que te haga sentir mejor

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de la tutora, primero porque es la primera vez que le dice por su nombre y segunda por lo que dijo, en realidad tenía razón

- Es algo muy tonto, en realidad no le interesaría – Dijo decepcionada Sakura

- ¿Por qué no habría de interesarme? Tu desempeño me preocupa, dímelo, yo te escucharé

La castaña al principio dudó, ya que no sabía si era buena idea, pero tenía que decírselo a alguien más para poder desahogarse, así que decidió contárselo.

- De acuerdo, pero no se vaya a burlar de mí – Declaró algo sonrojada Sakura

- Claro que no, si es algo que te preocupa y además tienes la confianza de contármelo, no tendría porqué burlarme – Dijo la profesora tranquila y sonriente

- Lo que pasa, es que tuve un problema con un amigo, discutimos y ahora no sé si fue mi culpa o la suya – Dijo algo angustiada Sakura

- ¿Y por qué pelearon? – Preguntó algo la tutora

Sakura se puso roja al recordar porqué habían peleado, no le podía decir que fue porque su "amigo" andaba en muchas "aventuras"

- ¿No será porque ese muchacho para ti no sólo era tu amigo? – Dijo tranquilamente su tutora sorprendiendo totalmente a Sakura – Vaya al parecer di en el punto – Dijo la profesora riéndose al descubrirla

- Es que Syaoran tuvo la culpa, ¿por qué no confió en mí? – Gritó Sakura totalmente enojada

- ¿Syaoran? ¿Te refieres al dueño de las compañías Li? – Preguntó totalmente sorprendida

Rayos, a Sakura se le había salido el nombre de su "amigo" y ahora ni como decirle que él no era, era el único nombre de origen chino que se conocía en Japón.

- Sí, él mismo – Respondió la castaña deprimida

- Vaya eso me sorprende, ¿cómo es que conoces a ese joven?

- Lo conocí en mi trabajo, pero ése no es el punto, yo quiero que me aconseje que hacer; lo que pasó fue que supe de una prometida suya que siempre tenía aventuras con chicas y después las botaba ¿por qué no pudo contarme eso? ¿acaso no confiaba en mí? – Terminó declarando exasperada Sakura

- Ya veo, mira Sakura, para los hombres no es fácil decirle a la persona que se ha vuelto muy especial para él, que ha tenido que ver con otras mujeres para diversión, ya que teme que al decirte eso tú lo rechaces, en caso de que te lo hubiera dicho ¿qué hubieras hecho? - Preguntó totalmente seria la tutora

- Pues claro que no le hubiera reprochado – Dijo rápidamente Sakura

- No lo creo, te hubieras alejado de él porque temes ser una de las otras chicas que te dejará en cuestión de horas

Sakura lo pensó y vio que ella tenia razón, entonces la culpa la había tenido ella, por acelerarse y no pensar con calma las cosas

- Tiene razón profesora, gracias, ¿pero cómo puedo disculparme con él? es un hombre muy ocupado y yo sólo lo veía en las tardes en el café donde trabajo

- Puedes ir a donde trabaja y llevarle algo, eso les gusta – Dijo sonriente la maestra

- Muchas gracias, me voy si no mi jefe me regañará de nuevo, hasta luego – Dijo Sakura recogiendo sus cosas y despidiéndose con la mano

- Adiós Sakura y te deseo suerte – Respondió la tutora contenta

Sakura se fue como si le hubieran puesto un cohete, a la tutora le agradaba mucho Sakura, ya que además de ser muy sensible con las personas, tenía carácter de una niña, a pesar de que fuera en sexto semestre de la preparatoria.

La tarde se pasó tranquila, la castaña andaba muy enérgica en el trabajo, Minoru lo notó y sólo se sentía feliz de que su amiga ya se sintiera mejor, cuando Sakura terminó, se dirigió a su departamento para preparar lo que le daría al otro día a Syaoran, eran como las diez de la noche, Sakura ni se había cambiado porque se había emocionado con lo que le iba a dar, pero en eso alguien tocó la puerta, la castaña se asustó ya que todo estaba en silencio y además ya era muy noche y se supone que nadie vendría a esa hora; la persona seguía tocando la puerta y el timbre, Sakura tomó un jarrón de vidrio pesado y se acercó lentamente a la puerta y preguntó quién era, pero no recibió respuesta, entonces lentamente quitó el seguro y abrió muy poco la puerta, y para su sorpresa era…

- Ah Saku-chan que bueno que abriste

- ¿Eriol? ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó extrañada Sakura y abriendo la puerta

- Lamento molestarte tan noche, pero es urgente que hable contigo – Dijo algo apenado Eriol

- Claro, pasa – Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasará al departamento

- ¿Para qué es ese florero? – Preguntó extrañado el pelinegro

- Ah, no es para nada – Dijo Sakura escondiéndolo detrás de ella

- Vaya, tienes un bonito departamento, lo tienes muy bien arreglado – Dijo Eriol mirando para todas partes

- ¿Y de qué querías hablar? – Preguntó curiosa Sakura

Eriol se puso serio al comentario de la ojiverde, y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de ahí, Sakura lo imitó y se sentó frente a él.

- Saku-chan, quiero pedirte algo, sé que sonará algo entrometido pero quisiera que perdonaras a Syaoran por favor – Dijo algo suplicante Eriol mirándola a los ojos, Sakura inclinó su cabeza ya que su mirada la avergonzaba un poco

- Eriol, en realidad eres un gran amigo, te preocupas mucho por Syaoran, pero tengo que decirte que no hay nada qué perdonar de él, ya que toda la culpa fue mía

- ¿En serio? Entonces ¿quieres decir que ya no estás enojada con él? – Preguntó emocionado el ojiazul

- Bueno en un principio sí lo estaba, pero alguien me dijo que los hombres no dicen de su pasado para no ahuyentar a alguien cercano – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al recordar las palabras de su tutora, en realidad le había servido.

- Pues quien te lo haya dicho es muy sabio, que bueno que hayas entendido, entonces ya no ocuparé darte esto – Dijo Eriol muy contento – Bueno Saku-chan gracias por tu tiempo, y de nuevo discúlpame por haber llegado a horas no apropiadas

- Está bien no te preocupes, siempre serás bienvenido – Dijo sonriente Sakura

- Entonces lo tendré en cuenta, nos vemos – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Ese era un gran día, ya que además de ser sábado, Sakura sólo pensaba en llevarle ese obsequio tan especial a Syaoran, pero primero tenía que ir a trabajar, ya que los sábados y domingos trabajaba en la mañana, ya que no tenía clases esos días, todo pasó muy normal poco después llegó Minoru.

- Buenos días Sakura – Saludó amablemente su amigo

- Muy buenos días Minoru – Contestó sonriente la castaña mientras limpiaba las mesas

- Hoy vienes de muy bueno humor ¿cierto? Pues para alegrarte más el día te tengo una sorpresa – Comentó Minoru mientras sacaba algo de su pantalón – Toma – Le extendió un papel a Sakura y ella lo tomó

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Sakura algo sorprendida

- Hoy en la noche se juntarán los dueños de los negocios de la ciudad, va a ser una cena – Aclaró Minoru mientras dejaba sus cosas en la barra

- ¡Qué emocionante! Pero aquí dice que el boleto es para una persona – Dijo la ojiverde algo extrañada

- Ah, esa es la otra parte de la sorpresa, tú irás sola, ya que yo no podré ir y quiero que tu me remplaces ¿podrás? – Preguntó suplicante su "querido" amigo, ya que era típico de él huir de conferencias y cosas por el estilo

- ¿¡Pero cómo voy a ir yo sola!? Yo no conozco a nadie y no sé cómo manejarme ante dueños de negocios y empresas – Gritó Sakura algo desesperada, Minoru ya se imaginaba su "pacífica" respuesta

- Por favor Sakura, es que yo ya tenía planes y no los puedo cancelar – Minoru al referirse a "planes" se refería a salir a alguna parte con su novia

- De acuerdo, sólo porque te debo una lo haré, pero si sale algo mal tú serás el responsable ¿de acuerdo? – Amenazó la castaña con voz macabra

- Sí está bien, muchas gracias, pero será a partir de las seis de la tarde – Dijo calmadamente Minoru

- ¿¡A las seis!? Estás loco, no tendré tiempo suficiente para arreglarme – Dijo Sakura a punto de ahorcarlo

- ¿Por qué no? Son las once de la mañana, faltan 7 horas – Respondió muy tranquilo Minoru, a veces a Sakura le desesperaba eso de él

- Claro que no, tengo que buscar qué me voy a poner, ya que no tengo nada elegante que ponerme, déjame salir un poco antes por favor, como a la una y media **(NOTA: ella salía a las dos de la tarde y volvia a entrar a las cuatro)**

- De acuerdo Sakura, pero espero que valga la pena – Dijo a regañadientes su jefe

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DE SYAORAN**

Syaoran se encontraba platicando con Eriol sobre negocios y demás, en eso entró la secretaria

- Disculpe señor Li, le mandaron la invitación para la junta de hoy – Dijo amablemente la secretaria al dirigirse a su guapo jefe

- ¿Junta? ¿Cuál junta? – Preguntó Syaoran desconcertado

- La junta con los dueños de empresas y negocios, que se hará hoy a partir de las seis de la tarde, también se hará una cena.

- De acuerdo, gracias – Contestó Syaoran indicando que se fuera, la secretaria obedeció y tras de ella cerró la puerta

- Vaya que es rápido, hoy en la noche – Comentó Eriol sorprendido

- Sí, la verdad no quiero ir, ese tipo de juntas no me agradan, son totalmente aburridas, reemplázame tú quieres – Pidió suplicante Syaoran

- Claro que no, tú tienes que ir personalmente, ya que tú eres dueño de las empresas mas importantes de por aquí y se vería extraño que tú no fueras

Syaoran sólo suspiró pesadamente y dirigió su vista al boleto, pero vió que venía pegado otro, entonces hizo una mueca macabra, Eriol lo notó

- ¿Por qué sonríes así? Das miedo ¿sabes? – Declaró Eriol realmente asustado

- Aquí hay dos boletos, lo que significa que tú también me acompañarás – Dijo Syaoran enseñándole los boletos

- No, eso sí que no, te equivocaste de persona – Dijo Eriol alejándose rápidamente de él

- Recuerda que me debes una – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo, Eriol se extrañó porque no recordaba que le debiera una – Chica rubia, cita, crucero; alguna de esas palabras te suena – Terminó por decir el castaño con voz macabra

- ¡¿Por qué?! – Terminó gritando a los cuatro vientos el pobre de Eriol.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Antes que nada quisiera que leyeran este fic hecho por mi amiga saku-hime y yo, de La corda d'oro, se llama "LA MAGIA DEL VIOLIN Y NOSOTROS" es un universo alterno de Kaho y Len, dejen reviews plis.**

Muy bien, qué les pareció este capítulo, a mi en lo personal me gustó mucho ya que se me ocurrieron cosas mas locas y chistosas, y perdonen que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar, es que con lo de la influenza me decían que se reanudaban clases, iba y después de dos días me dijeron que ahora se suspendían hasta el 18 de mayo, ¡decídanse y digan que mejor entremos hasta el siguiente semestre!, perdonen me dejé llevar jeje, gracias a todos por sus reviews.

**Oriadna8.- **Como ves se están arreglando las cosas y que bueno que para ti fue rápida mi actualización, ya que tu me escribiste tu review hace poco

**Francheska21.- **Espero que si te haya gustado este capi, y pues no te preocupes por los reviews, tampoco digo que ya no me digas tus opiniones eh? Jeje nos vemos

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1.- **Que bien que te gustó el capi anterior, ya que muchos me dijeron que no les gustó por la "pequeña" discusión de nuestros protagonistas, espero que este tmb te haya gustado

**AyaneAnna-ShadowSpiryt.- **Lo mismo me pasa a mí, pero sólo lloro cuando estoy leyendo un fic trágico o triste, que bueno que seas una lectora muy dedicada, y te deseo suerte con tu proyecto de ciencias, espero ese 10 que vas a sacar eh

**Anais-Lovely-Angel.- **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y lameto haberlo hecho algo trágico, pero pienso que no todo es color de rosa en la vida (q deprimente sonó eso jeje) pero en el siguiente capi se aclarará todo

**yoko94.-** Todo mundo espera que sean mas que amigos, yo tmb ya quiero jeje, pero en el siguiente capi, habrá mas sorpresas

**yoko92.-**Me alegra que te haya gustado mi capi y lamento haberlo hecho algo trágico

**LAoRa IsA.- **Que bueno que te guste mi fic, me alegra oir ese tipo de comentarios, espero q este capi tmb te haya gustado

**paulina.- **Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, pero no pienso terminarlo pornto, lo voy a hacer un poco largo

**asamiblack.- **Gracias por los ánimos, y espero q tmb te haya gustado este capi

**Gabriel.- **Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, y no te preocupes, yo en un principio pensé que era medio cursi y no pensé que les gustara a los lectores pero vi que iba quedando bien y lo he seguido haciendo así, espero q tmb te haya gustado este capi

**isabel.- **Gracias por tu review y tus ánimos

**LoReNa!.- **Tienes razón, sólo se le acercaban a Syao por conveniencia, pero ahí los dos se aceleraron y ambos tuvieron culpa (yo digo no se tu) jeje espero q te haya gustado tmb este capi

**beautifly92.- **Que bueno q te gusto el capi anterior, un poco trágico, pero esto termina aquí

**Sasha Kinoli.- **Creo que ya no los haré sufrir tanto, pero créeme que a mi tmb me dolió cuando lo escribí, y q bueno q te haya gustado el fic

**lfanycka.- **Gracias por las felicitaciones de mi cumple, y ps de nuevo perdón por demorarme tanto, espero q te haya gustado este capi

**sakura-hime.- **Sí, quise poner a Eriol como un tipo chistoso pero entregado a todo, mas o menos como en SCC, yo tmb le tomé coraje a Mika, ya que la vdd me cayó muy mal y está inspirada en alguien real jeje, y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones de mi cumple, se agradecen aunq sean atrasadas, y espero q se haga famosa nuestra "obra maestra jeje" nos vemos el proximo mes

**Nanita09.- **¿En serio el fic se parece a lo que has pasado? Vaya esto si que es malo, sólo te puedo decir que ánimo, uno piensa que es el fin del mundo y q no tiene solución pero siempre las habrá y esto es sólo una prueba por la que tenemos que pasar. Yo tmb espero llegar a mas de 120 reviews, pero al paso que vamos lograremos llegar a 200 jeje, ánimo

**Emiko hime-sama.- **Gracias por tu comentario jeje


	10. El gran baile

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

Syaoran sólo suspiró pesadamente y dirigió su vista al boleto, pero vio que venía pegado otro, entonces hizo una mueca macabra, Eriol lo notó

- ¿Por qué sonríes así? Das miedo ¿sabes? – Declaró Eriol realmente asustado

- Aquí hay dos boletos, lo que significa que tú también me acompañarás – Dijo Syaoran enseñándole los boletos

- No, eso sí que no, te equivocaste de persona – Dijo Eriol alejándose rápidamente de él

- Recuerda que me debes una – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo, Eriol se extrañó porque no recordaba que le debiera una – Chica rubia, cita, crucero; alguna de esas palabras te suena – Terminó por decir el castaño con voz macabra

- ¡¿Por qué?! – Terminó gritando a los cuatro vientos el pobre de Eriol.

* * *

**EL GRAN BAILE**

La pobre Sakura había salido corriendo de su trabajo, la verdad que algún día se las pagaría Minoru por decirle esa noticia a última hora, pero por ahora tenía que preocuparse por encontrar algo decente para llevar en la tarde; en realidad estaba muy nerviosa ya que sería la primea vez que iría a ese tipo de reuniones sola, ya que siempre iba con Minoru.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, vio que un paquete había llegado, se le hizo extraño ya que nunca recibía nada pero bueno tenía que abrirlo, lo tomó en brazos y entró rápidamente, cuando lo abrió venía una nota que decía así:

_Hola Sakura_

_Espero que recibas a tiempo este paquete, espero que te guste ya que tardé mucho en hacerlo, y quiero que lo lleves en la cena de esta noche._

_Nos vemos en la reunión_

¿Quién le habría mandado eso? cuando vio el remitente, solo venia una dirección desconocida y… por Dios, era de Inglaterra, pero ella no conocía a nadie de Inglaterra. En fin sacó lo que venia adentro y no era nada más que un lindo vestido negro, sencillo pero elegante, y también unas zapatillas del mismo color. **(NOTA: Si quieren ver el vestido entren aquí _http:// www. mediafire. com/ imageview. php? quickkey=zztmidvwkzw&thumb=5_ Sólo quitenle los espacios. Gracias Daniel por la idea, en realidad no se me había ocurrido)**

Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, de menos ya tenía que ponerse, debía apresurarse a comer y bañarse, ya que eran las tres de la tarde y aún le faltaba mucho por hacer.

* * *

**EN LA MANSIÓN LI**

Cierto castaño estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, pero no estaba viendo nada en especial, ya que sólo quería pasar el tiempo, en eso se oyó que alguien entró a la casa y cerró la puerta.

- Vaya, a eso yo le llamo matar el tiempo – Dijo riéndose su "querido" amigo Eriol

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó Syaoran desganado apagando la televisión

- Sólo quería asegurarme de que cumplirías con ir a la cena de hoy en la noche, ya que siendo como eres tú, me dejarás solo – Le dijo Eriol sentándose en un sillón de al lado

Syaoran sólo dio un fuerte suspiro mirando a la nada, el chico de lentes lo notó y sabía perfectamente a qué se debía.

- ¿La extrañas cierto? – Preguntó serio Eriol

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Syaoran sorprendido

- Sabes a que me refiero, más bien a quien me refiero – Dijo con picardía el ojiazul

- Claro que no, ves demasiadas películas antiguas – Comentó el castaño volteándose en el sillón para darle la espalda

- ¿Por qué te torturas tanto Syaoran? Tú y yo sabemos que nadie tuvo la culpa, ya que fueron las tentáculos de Mika lo que estropearon todo – Dijo tratando de alegrar a su amigo pero fue en vano

- Sí, pero lo que me dijo ella en ese momento, era porque en realidad lo sentía "_Eres un estúpido" _esas fueron sus palabras – Dijo con tono melancólico porque en realidad le dolía al castaño

- Pero cuando todos nos enojamos decimos cosas sin sentido, creo que a Saku-chan le pasó lo mismo – Intentó justificar Eriol

- No entiendes Eriol, esto ya no se va a solucionar, yo le dije que… - Al recordarlo el castaño mejor guardó silencio

- Ah ya sé, te le declaraste pero con ofensas ¿cierto? Vaya que no sabes cómo expresar tus sentimientos sin lastimar a alguien – Comentó riéndose Eriol – Pero no te preocupes, este no es el fin del mundo, ve a hablar con ella, estoy seguro de que te perdonará, ya que ella no es rencorosa – Terminó diciendo el peli azabache

- Creo que por única vez tienes razón – Dijo Syaoran levantándose del sillón – Mañana me disculparé, cuando salga de la escuela la estaré esperando

- Primera vez que utilizas tu gran cabeza Syaoran

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con "tu gran cabeza"?! – Gritó el castaño persiguiendo a Eriol por toda la sala

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SAKURA**

Sakura se veía más de una vez al espejo para ver cómo le había quedado el vestido misterioso, y hasta eso había quedado exactamente a su medida, bueno ya tenía que irse ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Cuando salió, pasó un taxi y no dudó en tomarlo, le dio la dirección y la llevó en un dos por tres. Cuando vio el salón de fiestas donde se reunirían todos para la cena, sintió muchos nervios ya que como se había mencionado antes, nunca había ido sola a un lugar tan importante. Se bajó del taxi después de haberle pagado y caminó hacia la entrada donde estaba un muchacho que la había observado desde que se bajó del vehículo, pero siendo Sakura de despistada ni se dio cuenta; aquel joven era el que recibía los boletos de entrada, ella se lo dio sin más y entró rápidamente ya que estaba ansiosa de ver aquel lugar tan llamativo, lo cual ignoró al pobre joven de la entrada.

La ojiverde se dio cuenta de que había muchas personas, la gran mayoría eran señores de 50 años para arriba, en otras palabras, sólo vejetes. Se acercó a un bufet que estaba cerca y ya que estaba a punto de tomar algo, escuchó una voz.

- Se ve que no has cambiado – Esa voz misteriosa se le hacía conocida a Sakura, sin embargo no lograba reconocerla, sólo sabía que era una mujer la que había hablado, así que lentamente se giró para ver quién le había hablado y se encontró a…

- ¡Tomoyo! Que milagro – Dijo Sakura abrazándola repentinamente y siendo correspondida

- Veo que sí recibiste mi vestido – Comentó Tomoyo, ella traía un lindo vestido azul cielo y un sombrero **(NOTA: Si lo quieren ver aquí esta, lo siento pero no encontré otro _http:// farm4. static. flickr. com /3298/3474737108_0f5916815d. jpg Solo quitenle los espacios. _El dibujo no es mío)**

- ¿Y cómo supiste que yo vendría a la reunión y no mi jefe? – Preguntó Sakura a su amiga de la infancia

- Es que llamé a tu trabajo y me contestó él y le pregunté que si no sabía donde estabas y de ahí me dijo que vendrías a la junta de los dueños de negocios, y como yo estoy empezando con mi empresa de juguetes decidieron invitarme

- Ya veo, entonces ¿aquí sólo se encuentran dueños de pequeñas empresas y negocios cierto? – Preguntó Sakura temerosa a la respuesta al recordar a cierto castaño

- Así es, ¿esperabas a alguien? – Preguntó Tomoyo con picardía

- No, claro que no – Negó con la cabeza totalmente nerviosa la castaña

- No te creo, dime – Suplicó la amatista

- De acuerdo – Accedió Sakura sentándose en una silla al igual que su amiga

Sakura platicó sobre cómo se había conocido con el dueño de la empresa más importante de Japón, cómo le empezaba a gustar y por último la pelea que habían tenido.

- ¿Quién diría? Mi mejor amiga enamorada – Gritó Tomoyo emocionada captando la atención de todos los invitados

- Baja la voz – Pidió Sakura totalmente avergonzada

Mientras una limusina se acercaba a el gran salón de fiestas, donde cierto castaño tendría que lidiar con más vejetes, pero lo bueno es que alguien más lo acompañaba y así podría dejarle todo a él y huir de aquel lugar.

Syaoran y Eriol bajaron de la limusina y se dirigieron hacia la entrada donde serían presentados ante todos los invitados, donde primero entraría Syaoran y después Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo ya se encontraban paradas tomando un poco de ponche y de repente oyeron que mucha gente murmuraba y que se estaba juntando en la entrada, de repente estaban acomodando un micrófono en la pista de baile que se encontraba al fondo del salón (tipo escenario).

- ¿Quién habrá venido? – Preguntó Sakura

- No lo sé, no puedo verlo, mucha gente me tapa – Respondió Tomoyo tratando de ver

- El recién llegado se dirigió hacia la pista, pero seguía sin verse ya que lo rodeaba mucha gente, ya hasta que sólo subió al escenario todos lo pudieron ver, incluso ambas chicas.

- No puede ser – Dijo Sakura en voz baja al ver a Syaoran allá arriba

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Preguntó preocupada la amatista

- Es Syaoran – Alcanzó a decir la ojiverde tapando su boca con ambas manos

Cuando Syaoran estuvo frente a todos los invitados, miró hacia el público y le sorprendió lo que vieron sus ojos; a una hermosa chica con vestido negro, de cabellera castaña y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda y que conocía perfectamente… era Sakura.

Ambas miradas coincidieron y ambos se quedaron estupefactos ante la presencia del otro. Eriol quien iba entrando apenas por la entrada principal, notó que su amigo estaba dirigiendo su mirada atentamente a una parte del público, él siguió su mirada y notó que Sakura estaba ahí.

Sakura sintió que la respiración le faltaba, dejó de ver y escuchar a las personas de su alrededor, incluso a Tomoyo; era como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir, sentía que sólo estaban ellos dos en todo el salón. De repente Sakura volvió a la realidad al no saber qué hacer, tomó a Tomoyo de la mano y se la llevó hacia un jardín donde se encontraba una fuente, cuando llegaron, la castaña soltó a la amatista.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué de repente salimos corriendo? – Preguntó Tomoyo agitada por haber corrido

Por un instante Sakura se quedó paralizada, no podía hablar ante tal suceso y sólo atinó a responder:

- No lo sé – Respondió Sakura al no poder expresar lo que sentía con palabras

* * *

**MIENTRAS DENTRO DEL SALÓN**

Después de haber sido presentados, le tocó a Syaoran dar la bienvenida a los invitados, pero ya no estaba concentrado, mientras hablaba buscaba por todas partes a Sakura y Eriol lo notó, entonces salió del salón a buscar a la castaña.

En eso cuando salió al jardín lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa chica de cabellera larga negra, y unos hermosos ojos violetas, se quedó sorprendido ante tal belleza.

Tomoyo también notó a Eriol que la estaba observando, ella simplemente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. El ojiazul recordó a lo que había ido y se dirigió hacia Sakura, que estaba a lado de aquella joven.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste a ver el discurso de Syaoran? – Preguntó el peli azabache

- Eh… yo…. ah… ¿Syaoran estaba dando un discurso? – Preguntó Sakura terriblemente nerviosa y tratando de fingir

Eriol sólo la miró muy serio indicándole que no le creía y que la había atrapado en su mentira.

- Ah, que modales tengo, déjame presentarte a mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, Tomoyo Daidoji, Tomoyo él es amigo de Syaoran: Eriol Hiraguizawa – Dijo Sakura de repente para cambiar de tema

Eriol se quedó callado y sólo se acercó hacia la amatista, se inclinó ante ella, le tomó su mano y le dio un ligero beso.

- Mucho gusto, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa

- Yo… Mu… mucho gusto, soy Tomoyo Daidoji – Respondió totalmente sonrojada

Eriol se levantó y sin más dijo:

- ¿Me permite invitarle un vaso de ponche? – Dijo mientras extendía su brazo

- S… sí vamos – Respondió mientras se tomaba de su brazo totalmente roja, pero cuando pasó a lado de Sakura sólo le dio una sonrisa

Sakura se sintió feliz por su amiga, que de menos ya tenía compañía en esa noche, lo mejor es que mejor se fuera de la fiesta, pero Minoru contaba con ella, así que no podía decepcionarlo, así que mientras esperaba a que Syaoran dejara de dar su discurso, volvería a entrar al salón. Pero qué le pasaba, ya estaba decidida a disculparse con él, hasta le iba a dar algo, pero al verlo tan de repente no pudo.

Mientras, Syaoran había acortado su discurso para rápidamente ir a buscar a la castaña, pero con lo que no contaba era que los dueños de otros negocios le preguntaran sobre su desempeño, cómo ha estado la inflación, etc. así que no se podía librar tan fácilmente, pero sí notó que Eriol ya tenía compañía con una chica de largo cabello y color negro, se le hacía conocida pero… ah si ella estaba a lado de Sakura, demonios y ya que quería pedirle a Eriol que se encargara de los invitados.

Sakura seguía pensando afuera en el jardín, sentada en la fuente, ya debía ser hora para entrar al salón, pero cuando se levantó, un hombre mayor (como de 35 0 40 años) estaba parado a lado de ella con una copa en su mano.

- Hola linda, parece que te asusté, ¿no quisieras pasar un rato conmigo? – Dijo totalmente ebrio aquel hombre

- No, gracias, necesito entrar – Respondió Sakura mientras lo rodeaba y se dirigía hacia el salón, pero aquel pervertido la tomó del brazo deteniéndola

- Vamos, si quieres cobrarme te pagaré mucho – Dijo mientras quería besarla por la fuerza

- Suélteme – Dijo Sakura enojada mientras le daba una cachetada

El hombre no la soltó, al contrario tiró la copa y con su otra mano la tomó del otro brazo.

- Ahora sí me hiciste enojar, no será por las buenas

- ¡No! – Gritó Sakura asustada – Alguien ayúdeme por favor – Gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, pero no se encontraba nadie alrededor

- Nadie vendrá, no te escucharán – Dijo el hombre lujurioso

- Pues yo si la escuché – Se oyó de fondo una voz de un muchacho, al voltear Sakura vio que era Syaoran

- Lárgate mocoso, si quieres con ella, espera tu turno – Dijo aquel hombre tratando de alejarse con Sakura

- Suelte a la señorita, esta es una fiesta, no un cabaret – Respondió Syaoran acercándose lentamente, mientras aquel hombre retrocedía hacia la fuente

- ¿Tú me vas a decir qué debo hacer? No me hagas reír – Dijo burlonamente

- Se lo advertí – Dijo Syaoran mientras rápidamente sujetó a Sakura de la cintura y con la otra mano le dio un puñetazo en la cara a aquel hombre haciéndolo caer a la fuente – Espero que con el agua se te quite lo ebrio – Dijo riéndose Syaoran mientras sujetaba a Sakura muy cerca de su cuerpo

Al darse cuenta de esto la soltó delicadamente y se alejó un poco, ahora sí ambos habían quedado frente a frente, alguien tenía que decir algo.

- Em… Syaoran digo Li… yo… gracias – Dijo apenada Sakura agachando su cabeza

- No fue nada – Dijo igual de apenado el castaño

Y de nuevo fue un molesto silencio, hasta que ambos hablaron

- Lo lamento mucho – Dijeron al unísono ambos sorprendiéndose por la reacción

- Quiero disculparme por lo que te dije la última vez, no debí de haberte gritado así – Dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos

- Yo soy el que debo disculparme, debí de haberte dicho la verdad – Respondió el castaño también volteando a verla

- Yo te entiendo, no lo dijiste para no arruinar nuestra amistad, la que cometí el error fui yo – Confesó Sakura totalmente decidida

- Fue normal que reaccionaras así, yo hasta después lo entendí así que no hay nada que perdonar – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- Igual yo, no hay nada que perdonar Li – Dijo la ojiverde correspondiendo la sonrisa

Syaoran se acercó a Sakura para tomarla de las manos

- Gracias – Dijo el castaño

Sakura iba a responder pero en eso unos labios la callaron, que después los correspondió. Era una hermosa escena ya que en esa noche su única confidente era la luna llena.

Cuando se separaron lentamente para tomar aliento, Syaoran decidió agregar algo más.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Preguntó Syaoran sonriente

- Dime – Respondió Sakura sorprendida

- Vuelve a decirme Syaoran – Dijo chocando su cabeza con la de ella

- De acuerdo… Syaoran

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no se enojen conmigo, lo que pasa es que las últimas semanas me dejaron trabajos finales por lo de la influenza y aparte los exámenes.

**SOBRE LA IMAGEN DEL VESTIDO DE SAKURA UFE SACADO DEL DOUJINSHI "PRIMER BESO" QUE LO PUEDEN BAJAR AQUÍ (SÓLO QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS) _http:// www. mediafire. com /?zmgxzjez1tq_ Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS DANIEL POR LA IDEA, YA QUE TENÍA EN MENTE OTRO VESTIDO, PERO ESTE QUEDÓ IDEAL.**

Y también gracias por sus lindos reviews

**Xenaigel.- **Me alegra que te esté gustando, y sí, lo de Touya se entenderá más adelante, asi que te sigo esperando con tus comentarios

**SaKuRa HiKaRi OzAkI AsAkUrA.- **Que bueno que sacaste ese 10, ya lo esperaba de ti, y tmb se me antojó ese frapuccino jeje

**ShinigamiFonsek.- **Mi gran amigo Daniel, jeje en serio que me divertí mucho en el Pabellón, espero que tu tmb (excepto por las ocurrencias de mi hermana) bueno en fin, gracias por tu apoyo en este fic y que bueno que te haya gustado mucho, espero con ansias hasta que nos volvamos a ver para hacer tonterías jeje ^.^

**Sakura-hime.- **Gracias por tus ánimos, ya los reconcilié para que no te aflijas jeje, pero este proyecto va para largo y espero que me sigas apoyando.

**RossinaDiFuoco.- **¿Hay un fic que se parece a este "Music and lyrics? No me digas eso, pero si dices q es un poco diferente te creeré jeje, q bueno q te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero q este tmb

**chii hime chan.- **Gracias por tu review

**lfanycka.- **Si, perdón por tardarme tmb en este capitulo, pero en este si tuve muchas cosas q hacer, pero por nada del mundo lo abandonare, para q no te preocupes

**beautifly92.- **Gracias por tu review

**maring.- **Gracias por tu comentario

**GABRIEL.- **Gracias por tu review

**CGinny.- **Que bueno que te gustaron los personajes, pensé que muchos iban a rechazar la personalidad de Eriol pero ya vi que no, gracias

**Star Nigth.- **A mi tmb ya me cayó mal Mika, y eso q yo la cree, y pues decidí ya reunirlos ya q yo tmb me estaba deprimiendo por su pelea jeje, te mando tmb un abrazo

**Sasha Kinoli.- **Yo pensé que hacia capítulos largos, pero emocionándose se hacen cortos  bueno gracias por tu comentario

**Emiko hime-sama.- **Perdón por hacerte sufrir por la demora, pero espero (como tú dices) que haya valido la pena, gracias por tus ánimos

**yoko94.- **Gracias por tu review


	11. No sabes cuanto te amo

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

Syaoran se acercó a Sakura para tomarla de las manos

- Gracias – Dijo el castaño

Sakura iba a responder pero en eso unos labios la callaron, que después los correspondió. Era una hermosa escena ya que en esa noche su única confidente era la luna llena.

Cuando se separaron lentamente para tomar aliento, Syaoran decidió agregar algo más.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Preguntó Syaoran sonriente

- Dime – Respondió Sakura sorprendida

- Vuelve a decirme Syaoran – Dijo chocando su cabeza con la de ella

- De acuerdo… Syaoran

* * *

**NO SABES CUÁNTO TE AMO**

Sakura y Syaoran seguían en el jardín, después de un rato llegaron los músicos, pero al ver que dentro del salón no podían tocar, ya que todos estaban concentrados en hablar sobre negocios

- Miren, que tal si tocamos allá afuera – Dijo uno de los músicos que al parecer era el trompetista

- Estás loco, ¿cómo vamos a tocar… - No terminó la frase el violinista ya que vio a qué se refería su amigo, así es, habían visto a una pareja de enamorados afuera – Vamos

Todos se dirigieron hacia afuera y rápidamente se adaptaron al lugar para empezar a tocar, ambos castaños se sorprendieron por oir de repente música, pero al ver que era una romántica para bailar…

- Sakura, ¿me concedes este baile? – Dijo caballerosamente Syaoran mientras le extendía su mano y se oía aquella pieza

- Claro que sí – Respondió Sakura aceptando su mano

Ambos bailaban muy pegados y al ritmo de la música, en realidad eran una magnífica pareja ya que en realidad demostraban que se querían demasiado para separarse.

Tomoyo y Eriol que se encontraban adentro charlando, oyeron música de afuera y al asomarse vieron a ciertos castaños bailar muy tranquilamente.

- Señorita Daidoji, ¿quisiera bailar conmigo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa Eriol mientras hacia una reverencia y extendía su mano

Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras, ya que en realidad le había sorprendido esa petición

- S… sí – Respondió avergonzada

Así ambas parejas estuvieron bailando a la luz de la luna, claro, Sakura y Syaoran no se daban cuenta de que cada vez más se acercaban más parejas a bailar, ya que ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados.

Así estuvieron casi toda la noche, un poco después se notó que la fiesta empezaba a llegar a su fin, entonces Eriol sugirió que ya era hora de retirarse, así que los chicos muy amablemente se ofrecieron a llevar a las chicas, las cuales aceptaron ya que tanto Sakura como Tomoyo vinieron en taxi, no hubo problema alguno de que los chicos las llevaran ya que ambos vinieron en la limusina.

Cuando al fin llegaron al departamento de Sakura, ambos se bajaron de la gran limusina de Syaoran, éste la acompañó a la puerta para ya despedirse, entonces le dijo a Eriol que se podían retirar para llevar a Tomoyo

- ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo regresarás? – Preguntó Eriol preocupado

- No te preocupes, yo tomaré un taxi – Respondió Syaoran con una sonrisa despreocupada

Al escuchar esto, Eriol asintió con la cabeza y le ordenó al chofer que arrancara para poder llevar a Tomoyo a su residencia.

Ya en la puerta, Sakura estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento cuando llegó Syaoran.

- Ay Syaoran no debiste quedarte a despedirte de mí, ahora te tendrás que irte en taxi – Dijo Sakura un poco apenada.

- No hay problema con eso, todo lo que sea para poder estar un rato más con mi querida Sakura- Dijo Syaoran con un tono seductor mientras tomaba a Sakura por la cintura y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- S…Syaoran- Dijo Sakura mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban lentamente

- Que bonita te ves cuando te sonrojas - Dijo Syaoran mientras acortaba el espacio entre sus labios y los de Sakura para finalizar con un beso muy tierno y apasionado.

Fue entonces que Sakura lo abrazo por el cuello para poder besarlo mejor, y así poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando más y más, fue entonces que Sakura hizo algo que Syaoran nunca se lo esperó, lo pasó a su departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Syaoran no se lo creía, ¿cómo podía pasar esto?, fue entonces que se separó para poder tomar aire.

- Sakura ¿Qué estas haciendo? - Preguntó Syaoran aún abrazado de ella mientras le empezaba a besar apasionadamente el cuello

- No sé, creo que sólo me dejo llevar – Dijo mientras se aferraba de Syaoran, entonces él le levantó el rosto para poder mirar a Sakura a los ojos.

- Sakura, ¿estás segura? después de lo que paso… bueno lo de tu hermano, pensé que tú ya no querías tener relaciones - Dijo Syaoran con un tono un poco serio.

- Lo sé Syaoran, la verdad es que yo…yo t…te – Sakura tragó un poco de saliva mientras articulaba la siguiente frase que diría.

-…- Syaoran estaba inmerso en sus hermosos ojos color jade mientras ponía mucha atención a lo que diría Sakura

- Te amo, te amo tanto Syaoran, contigo yo nunca me siento sola y me siento protegida y segura, y siento que puedo… NO - Dijo alzando la voz - Que quiero estar contigo… -

Sakura no pudo terminar esa frase ya que la callaron los labios de Syaoran con un beso muy apasionado que interrumpió un par de minutos después par decir le algo a sakura.

- Yo también te amo sakura, y yo también quiero estar contigo, pero si te lastimo o si te incomodo por favor no dudes en decirlo - Dijo para finalizar dándole un beso que sería el principio de una noche muy especial para ambos.

Mientras Sakura abrazaba a Syaoran, sintió que Syaoran le empezó a quitar el vestido lentamente como le quitaba cada uno de los listones que sostenía su vestido para luego dejarlo caer al suelo, de pronto Sakura se aparto un poco de Syaoran y lo empezó guiar poco a poco hacia su habitación, jalando su corbata mientras lo atrajo a sus labios para darle un beso y esta lo guió hacia su habitación con un beso, mientras que Syaoran se quitaba el saco y los zapatos, y se desabrochaba el cinturón y al llegar se detuvieron al lado de la cama de Sakura, entonces ya desabrochado el pantalón se lo pudo quitar fácilmente, entonces se acostaron lentamente en la cama mientras ambos continuaban con su beso, Syaoran encima de Sakura, mientras que Syaoran acariciaba lentamente las bellas curvas de Sakura, por lo cual excitaba mucho a Sakura, mientras que ella con una mano acariciaba toda la espalda de Syaoran mientras que con la otra mano la pasaba por la rebelde cabellera de Syaoran para después pasarla al pecho de él y desabrochar lentamente los botones de la camisa para después quitarla por completo. De repente Syaoran empezó a desabrochar lentamente el brasier de Sakura y luego se lo empezó a quitar lentamente, pero cuando se lo quitó, Sakura miró hacia otro lado con la cara muy roja; entonces Syaoran la tomó de le barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Por favor Sakura, no quiero que veas a otro lado, quiero que me mires mientras lo hacemos, quiero estar contigo, sentir cuanto me amas - dijo con un tono seductor mientras daba pequeños besitos en los labios a skura.

- L…lo s…siento es que me… da un poco de pena - Dijo Sakura roja como un tomate

- ¿Pena? si eres la persona, no mas bien eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, tus ojos son la mejor vista que me puedas dar, por favor no me prives de eso ni de tu amor - Dijo abrazando a Sakura.

Fue en cuanto Sakura sintió como sus pechos eran oprimidos por el fuerte pecho de Syaoran, entonces se aventuró a hacer algo; empezó a bajar los bóxers de Syaoran lentamente, claro que Syaoran se impresionó mucho con la nueva hazaña de Sakura, pero sólo se dejó llevar y siguió besando apasionadamente a Sakura; entonces él para no quedarse atrás, empezó a bajarle las pantimedias a Sakura con mucho cuidado y fue entonces que ambos se quedaron completamente desnudos uno encima del otro, fue entonces que ambos se detuvieron para poder apreciar a la persona que estaba frente a sus ojos, esa persona la que era la más especial para ellos, fue entonces que Syaoran se acerco lentamente para besar a Sakura con mucho amor y pasión, para luego susurrarle algo al oído.

- Lo voy a hacer ahora, ¿está bien? - Dijo casi ronroneándole a su oído de tono muy seductor, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera.

- Sí por favor Syaoran… hazme tuya por favor - Dijo con una linda sonrisa en el rostro mientras se devolvía para besar a Syaoran.

Fue entonces cundo ocurrió lo que ambos habían esperado por tanto tiempo; Syaoran empezó a penetrar lentamente a Sakura mientas ésta seguía besando a Syaoran y se aferraba más y más fuerte de su cuello hasta que al fin la pudo penetrar en su totalidad, entonces empezó con un vaivén de caderas mientras que ambos hacían varias caricias al cuerpo del otro, con varios besos se hacían presentes varios gemidos, pero a diferencia del dolor, era una sensación de placer y satisfacción, mientras que la velocidad del vaivén de caderas de Syaoran aumentaba; después de varios minutos, ya casi llegaban ambos al orgasmo, antes de llegar, ambos se unieron en un beso que llegó junto con su tan esperado orgasmo, Sakura podía sentir como un liquido cálido hacia acto de presencia dentro suyo, ya que Syaoran había eyaculado dentro de ella, pero eso no le molestó en lo más mínimo, al contrario estaba feliz de poder disfrutar ese momento con su ser más querido, fue entonces que después Syaoran salió de Sakura y la abrazó con delicadeza, mientras que Sakura se resguardaba en el pecho de Syaoran.

- No sabes cuánto te amo Syaoran - Dijo la castaña con un leve sonrojo en su cara mientras se apegaba más al pecho de Syaoran

- Yo también te amo mucho Sakura, te juro que siempre te amaré y estaré contigo y te protegeré de todo - Dijo Syaoran mientras abrazaba más fuerte y volteó a ver a Sakura para darle un último beso e irse a dormir juntos.

* * *

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana e interrumpieron el dulce sueño de una linda chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, fue cuando empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos deseando ver a esa persona tan especial para ella, pero al abrir los ojos esa persona ya no estaba, ella estaba sola en toda la cama, entonces se sentó en ella.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Syaoran? yo te amo ¿por qué me dejaste?, pensé que tu también me amabas pero creo que tu me veías como otra de esas mujeres con las que estabas, pero aun así te sigo amando…- Entonces por sus ojos empezaron a parecer lo que eran señales de lagrimas pero una voz las alcanzo a detener.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Syaoran mientras entraba a la habitación usando sólo sus bóxers y cargando un desayuno de huevos y un vaso de leche; lo dejo en el buró y tomó de los brazos a Sakura.

- ¿Amor que tienes? - Preguntó Syaoran con un tono preocupado mientras depositaba un beso en su frente

- Es que pensé que te habías ido – Dijo Sakura y se quitó lo que iban a ser lagrimas - Lo lamento es que… - Tres segundo después Sakura reaccionó - Oye Syaoran ¿cómo me llamaste? - dijo cuando le cayó el 20, él la había llamado _amor_

- Te llamé amor, mi amor - Dijo con un tono seductor y con una sonrisa en la cara - Es que tú eres mi amor, y que tontita eres yo jamás te dejaría, ayer te lo dije, yo te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré; y nunca me iría sin despedirme de ti y jurarte que volveré lo más pronto posible para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo - Dijo abrazando a Sakura

- ¿De de veras? - Dijo afirmándose de Syaoran - ¿Nunca me vas a dejar?

- Nunca - Dijo Syaoran con un tono dulce y amoroso

En medio de un abrazo a Syaoran se le ocurrió una pregunta un tanto comprometedora

- Sakura… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? - Al escuchar eso Sakura, volteó a ver los ojos de Syaoran con los ojos bien abiertos y con un toque de sonrojo

- Claro que sí Syaoran - Dijo saltando sobre Syaoran cayéndose ambos al piso y en el piso le dio un beso.

Fue entonces que se le vino a la mente una persona.

- Pero Syaoran ¿tú no estás comprometido con esa tal Mika? - Dijo separándose de él para verlo a los ojos

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso, pero Mika juega sucio, así que recuerda que pase lo que pase nunca le creas nada de lo que dice o hace, ¿ok?, tu solo confía en mí - Dijo mientras le daba a Sakura una hermosa sonrisa, esas que hacen que te derritas.

- Pero amor - Dijo Syaoran con un tono de sospecha, pero Sakura no lo notó ya que se derritía con el simple hecho de que le dijera amor - ¿no crees que deberías arreglarte para irte a trabajar? - Entonces miró el reloj para notar que le faltaba menos de 1 hora para que entrara a trabajar, así que comió rápidamente su desayuno y fue a arreglarse mientras que Syaoran lavaba los platos, se puso su traje que traía puesto pero sin el saco y sin la corbata, entonces Sakura salió de su habitación con una blusa de manga larga de color amarillo con una corbata roja y encima un chaleco color azul marino y una falda del mismo color que la corbata. En realidad Sakura se veía hermosa ya que parecía una joven colegiala. **(NOTA: Aquí está por si la quieren ver, sólo que aquí en el fic tiene el pelo corto **_**http:// usuarios .lycos. es /sakuradream/hpbimg/8)Sakura16 .jpg **_**El dibujo no es mío)**

- Wow… que bien te ves - dijo Syaoran sin quitarle los ojos de encima

- Ay Syaoran no es para tanto - Dijo mitra se peinaba

- Bueno será mejor que me retire, mientras más rápido termine mi trabajo, más rápido podre ir a mi cafetería favorita para poder comer - Dijo dándole un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios

- ¿En serio irás a visitarme? - Dijo tomando el cuello de la camisa de Syaoran viendo su pecho

Syaoran tomó la barbilla de Sakura e hiso que la mirara - Nunca podría pasar un día sin verte, además no sólo iré a visitarte, sino que iré a comer contigo

Sakura en realidad se sentía que estaba en las nubes, pero el reloj la sacó de su ilusión.

- Ay, ahora si voy tarde, Minoru me matará, nos vemos – Dijo Sakura dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a su novio para luego salir corriendo por la puerta

Syaoran sólo se rió ante aquel acto, después cerró la puerta del departamento para dirigirse hacia su oficina, allá tenía ropa de emergencia y se podría cambiar sin problemas.

Mientras la castaña corria con todo lo que le daban sus piernas y lo bueno es que llegó rápido (para ella) porque entrando al café su jefe no la recibió muy gustoso.

- Sakura, ¿tienes idea de lo que es ser puntual? – Preguntó enojado Minoru

- Lo lamento Minoru, pero es que en realidad me sucedió algo maravilloso y perdí la noción del tiempo – En realidad estaba muy emocionada y tenía estrellas en sus ojos

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó de repente Minoru emocionado, a veces daba miedo su cambio repentino de humor

- Pues mira, anoche pude ver a Syaoran en la cena y nuestro problema fue un mal entendido y lo resolvimos en un santiamén y además… me pidió ser su novia – Ante esto último, Sakura se había puesto roja

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – Preguntó emocionado su jefe

- Que sí – Dijo en voz baja siendo escuchada a la perfección por Minoru

- Qué bien Sakura, me alegra mucho saberlo, oye y aprovechando de que tu novio es el dueño de la empresa más grande de Japón, ¿no será bueno persuadirlo para que patrocine el café? – Preguntó Minoru con ojos lujuriosos

- ¿Estás loco? Jamás me aprovecharía así de mi Syaoran – Expresó totalmente enojada la ojiverde

- Era broma, sólo quería ver cómo reaccionabas – Dijo Minoru riéndose

- Pues no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de bromas – Dijo haciendo un puchero

- Bueno es hora de trabajar, ya llegaron algunos clientes

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y con ese poco lemon que le agregué XD, **Y esto gracias a mi amigo Daniel que me ayudó con casi todo el argumento de este capitulo ¡Gracias!**

Si el link no funciona, háganmelo saber por favor, porque yo no me doy cuenta

**SakuStar.- **Gracias por tu comentario, traté de subirlo lo más pronto posible este capítulo para que muchos no se desesperaran

**chii hime chan.- **Que bueno que te gustó, así me pasa también, por más largos que estén los capítulos se me hacen demasiado cortos jeje, nos vemos

**Satoshi-Taicho.- **Me alegra que te haya gustado, ahora si tienen una muy buena relación Sakura y Syaoran, en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá qué pasó con Tomoyo para q no pienses q me olvide de ellos

**animegotica-17.- **Pues este es el capitulo que estabas esperando, ya se le declaró a Sakura, que bueno que te guste y gracias por tenerme en tus favoritos

**Denisse-anime.- **No hay problema con que te hayas atrasado con los reviews, yo sé q es difícil por la escuela (ya q me paso con el capi anterior) asi q no te preocupes, sólo sigue dando ánimos y con eso me basta ^^

**Star Nigth.- **Tienes razón, la influenza nos pegó mas a los estudiantes jeje, y sí pobre Sakura, diario la pongo a sufrir con los pervertidos, pero como dices Syaoran siempre estará ahí

**lfanycka.- **Pues como presentías: la relación de Sakura y Syaoran se hizo oficial jeje, espero q te haya gustado, tmb espero q estes bien, nos vemos

**ShinigamiFonsek.- **Pues q te puedo decir, sólo q muchas gracias por apoyarme demasiado con este capitulo, en realidad fuiste una salvación, sobre todo con lo de la parte un poco lemon jeje, y espero con ansias a poder terminar tu fic del Sr. y la Sra. Sakura, nos vemos

P.D. Quiero recordarte que SI eres un gran escritor, no te menosprecies

**karla-cullen123.- **Gracias por tu review y ánimos

**Lilia Takarai.- **Si, yo tmb deseaba q Sakura y Syaoran se reconciliaran, ya q en realidad se me hacia una tortura verlos separados jeje

**Emiko hime-sama.- **Gracias por avisarme q los links de los vestidos no funcionaban, ahora están arreglados por si no los habías visto, gracias

**RossinaDiFuoco.- **Ah bueno, pensé q era un fic y q se parecían, si me recomiendas esa película creo que la veré, gracias por tus ánimos

**beautifly92.- **Gracias por tu review

**Sasha Kinoli.- **Ahora Syaoran y Sakura abarcan todo este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado

**-Madame Delacour-.- **Que bueno q si te haya gustado mi fic, y lo primero es: Bienvenida, ya q eres de las pocas q son nuevas, y si créeme q muchos se quedaron traumados por lo de Touya, pero quise ponerle eso porq después pasará algo que les dejara aun mas sorprendidos, pero todo a su tiempo, gracias por tu comentario. Por cierto q bueno q tmb eres de México, te mando un saludo y un abrazo


	12. Un fuerte acontecimiento

****

NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

- Sakura, ¿tienes idea de lo que es ser puntual? – Preguntó enojado Minoru

- Lo lamento Minoru, pero es que en realidad me sucedió algo maravilloso y perdí la noción del tiempo – En realidad estaba muy emocionada y tenía estrellas en sus ojos

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó de repente Minoru emocionado, a veces daba miedo su cambio repentino de humor

- Pues mira, anoche pude ver a Syaoran en la cena y nuestro problema fue un mal entendido y lo resolvimos en un santiamén y además… me pidió ser su novia – Ante esto último, Sakura se había puesto roja

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – Preguntó emocionado su jefe

- Que sí – Dijo en voz baja siendo escuchada a la perfección por Minoru

- Qué bien Sakura, me alegra mucho saberlo, oye y aprovechando de que tu novio es el dueño de la empresa más grande de Japón, ¿no será bueno persuadirlo para que patrocine el café? – Preguntó Minoru con ojos lujuriosos

- ¿Estás loco? Jamás me aprovecharía así de mi Syaoran – Expresó totalmente enojada la ojiverde

- Era broma, sólo quería ver cómo reaccionabas – Dijo Minoru riéndose

- Pues no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de bromas – Dijo haciendo un puchero

- Bueno es hora de trabajar, ya llegaron algunos clientes

* * *

**UN FUERTE ACONTECIMIENTO**

Por otra parte Syaoran se dirigía en un taxi hacia su trabajo, ya que la limusina solo lo llevaba cuando él estaba en su mansión.

Cuando llegó, subió hasta su oficina para poder cambiarse y empezar con su trabajo, cuando al fin llegó hasta el último piso, abrió su puerta y la cerró, dejó su portafolio en el escritorio y fue a un armario que tenia semi escondido y sacó un traje que ya estaba lavado y planchado, lo malo es que se le había olvidado dejar una corbata de repuesto y no podía usar la de la noche anterior ya que era un moño de gala y no quedaría con el traje, bueno por una vez no pasaría nada. Syaoran siempre se preocupaba por su apariencia hasta el más mínimo detalle pero ese día se sentía en cierta forma libre y no le importaba mucho lo que dijeran las otras persona, ¿tendría Sakura algo que ver con esto? Después lo pensaría, ahora tenia que cambiarse.

Mientras Sakura se encontraba trabajando con grandes ánimos y Minoru lo notó perfectamente, nunca la había visto tan activa, si que estaba feliz por su nuevo novio, pero ahora que lo pensaba, sí Li rompiera con Sakura, ésta en realidad que se pondría demasiado triste y le provocaría un gran daño y no querría seguir con su vida cotidiana, eso sí que no lo permitiría, tendría que hablar con Syaoran para evitar eso.

- ¿Qué te sucede Minoru? ¿te sientes mal? – Preguntó de pronto Sakura con cara de preocupación

- No, ¿por qué lo dices? – Respondió con una gran sonrisa su jefe

- Porque de repente pusiste una expresión muy seria y sólo mirabas hacia abajo, por eso me preocupé, ¿en serio que no tienes nada? – Preguntó Sakura con una cara que sólo ella sabe poner

- Claro que estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí – Respondió sonriente

La castaña no se lo creyó del todo pero no siguió insistiendo ya que conociendo a Minoru no le diría nada por más que le insistiera, así que siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

**EN LA COMPAÑÍA LI**

Syaoran ya se había cambiado y ya había empezado a trabajar, en eso llegó Eriol sin tocar la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercó al escritorio de Syaoran y se apoyó en él.

El castaño dejó de escribir y lo miró serio y enojado

- ¿Qué no sabes que hay que tocar antes de entrar? Maleducado – Regañó Syaoran a Eriol, pero éste último no quitaba su sonrisa - ¿Y por qué tienes esa sonrisa de estúpido?

- Ay Syaoran, en realidad que te estoy muy agradecido – Dijo Eriol suspirando y mientras se sentaba en el escritorio sin importarle los papeles que estuvieran bajo él, claro que Syaoran lo desaprobó viéndolo con una de sus miradas, Eriol no se percató.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – Dijo el castaño mientras trataba de quitar los papeles del escritorio

- Porque gracias a que conociste a Sakura, y que ella trajo a su hermosa amiga… – Dijo Eriol suspirando

- Ah, déjame adivinar, pasaron una hermosa velada y te enamoraste profundamente de ella – Dijo sarcástico Syaoran

- Asi es – Respondió de nuevo suspirando sin notar el sarcasmo de su amigo

Syaoran sólo se enojó más, pero decidió ya no decirle nada ya que no le haría caso

- Y sabes, ya nos dimos nuestro primer beso – Exclamó totalmente emocionado el ojiazul

- Ah – A Syaoran no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a Eriol, a pesar de que le estaba sucediendo lo mismo

- ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo sucedió? – Preguntó Eriol al castaño

- La verdad no y… - No terminó de hablar ya que su amigo lo interrumpió

- Sabía que dirías que sí, te contaré hasta el último detalle no te preocupes

Syaoran quiso decirle que tenía trabajo y no le interesaba, pero ya había empezado a relatar su historia, y pues no podía interrumpirlo ya que como había dicho anteriormente: no le haría caso, así que decidió sentarse en los sillones de su oficina invitando también a Eriol para que dejara el escritorio y no siguiera arrugando más sus papeles.

* * *

**Flash back**

_Después de que la limusina dejó a Sakura y a Syaoran en el departamento, Eriol ordenó al chofer que siguiera las instrucciones de Tomoyo para que la llevara a la casa de verano en la que ella estaba viviendo temporalmente._

_Faltaban poco menos de tres kilómetros cuando se oyó un ruido espantoso debajo del automóvil, se detuvieron para revisar que era y lo más sorprendente fue que la llanta se había ponchado._

_- Pero que mala suerte, ahora hay que esperar a la grúa – Comentó Eriol desanimado_

_- Disculpe joven Hiragizawa, mi casa no está tan lejos de aquí asi que puedo llegar caminando – Dijo algo apenada Tomoyo_

_- ¿En serio? Entonces la acompañaré – Respondió Eriol sonriendo – Tú espera a que llegue la grua y diles que la lleven a la casa del señor Li – Le ordenó al chofer de la limusina_

_Y así ambos emprendieron el viaje, pero lo único que no quedaba es que ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que Eriol decidió interrumpir_

_- Señorita Daidoji, ¿desde cuándo es amiga de Sakura-chan? – Preguntó algo nervioso_

_- Desde que somos niñas – Dijo algo apenada, pero esperen, eso él ya lo sabia ya que cuando Sakura los presentó mencionó que eran amigas desde la infancia, que memoria tiene_

_Y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos mientras caminaban, "que gran atmósfera" pensó Eriol_

_- ¿Entonces usted pertenece a la compañía Li verdad? – Preguntó Tomoyo curiosa_

_- Así es, Syaoran fue el de la idea, ya que en un principio varias compañías eran propiedad de su familia, pero cuando él creció pensó en una industria poderosa y que fabricara de todo sin que se gastara mucho dinero, y fue cuando lo conocí, aunque no deja de ser un cabezota y por eso ocupa mi ayuda – Presumió el ambarino mientras Tomoyo se reia, e realidad tenia una risa hermosa_

_- Entonces se ve que son muy buenos amigos – Comentó Tomoyo aún riéndose_

_- Pues sí, aunque él no lo toma de esa manera, dice que siempre lo molesto y que nunca lo dejo trabajar, pero así es él, porque a pesar de todo no es una mala persona, de hecho él me ha tendido la mano cuando nadie más lo hizo y por eso lo estimo mucho – Dijo Eriol riéndose ante tal recuerdo_

_- Ya veo, mi amistad con Sakura es algo diferente_

_- Sí, de menos ustedes no se pelean – Dijo bromeando el ojiazul_

_Siguieron platicando amenamente hasta que llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, en realidad se había pasado el tiempo muy rápido. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta._

_- Pues gracias Hiragizawa por esta velada y también por acompañarme – Dijo Tomoyo afuera de su puerta mirando a Eriol_

_- No tiene por qué agradecerme señorita Daidoji, para mí es un placer – Dijo inclinándose_

_- Gracias, entonces nos vemos luego, dijo extendiéndole la mano para despedirse_

_Eriol la tomó y se fue acercando a su mejilla para despedirse, pero en eso se oyó n ruido espantoso y Tomoyo giró su cabeza y en eso Eriol le plantó un beso en la boca, ambos se sorprendieron por lo que estaba pasando y se separaron totalmente apenados._

_- Bue… buenas no… ches – Dijo Tomoyo sin levantar la mirada_

_- Buenas noches – Respondió Eriol igual de apenado_

**Fin del Flash back**

* * *

- Y así fue como sucedió, ¿verdad que fue muy emocionante? – Preguntó el ambarino a su amigo

Eriol no se había dado cuenta de que Syaoran se había quedado dormido poco después de que empezó su relato, pero estaba bien dormido, el ojiazul se enojó y fue por un vaso de agua y cuando regresó le echó el agua haciendo que Syaoran despertara asutado

- ¿Qué, qué sucede? – Gritó todo asustado

- Te quedaste dormido y no oiste mi historia ¬¬ - Dijo enojado Eriol

- ¿Ah si? No me sorprende ya que estaba medio aburrida la historia – Dijo levantándose

- Si es así, no me vuelvas a pedir ayuda para cuando Saku-chan se enoje contigo de nuevo – Reprochó Eriol

- Eso no sucederá, ya que somos novios – Dijo presumiendo el castaño

- ¿Y eso que? Eso no evita que se vuelvan a pelear

En eso empezó a sonar el teléfono de la oficina, Syaoran rápidamente se dirigió al escritorio para poder contestar

- ¿Si?

- Disculpe señor Li, pero la señorita Mika quiere verlo

Al escuchar eso, los dos amigos se miraron seriamente

- ¿Qué querrá ahora? – Preguntó Eriol algo molesto

- No lo sé, pero de todos modos iba a llamarla para que viniera hoy, me ahorró esa molestia – Contestó Syaoran igual de serio

- ¿Para qué le ibas a llamar? – Preguntó desconcertado Eriol

- Lo sabrás después

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN EL CAFÉ**

Sakura se encontraba en las nubes pensando en su nuevo novio

- Vaya no puedo esperar a que acabe mi turno – Comentó la ojiverde suspirando

- Pues si no puedes esperar, que tal si le llevas un almuerzo, se sentirá mejor y sirve que de ahí te lleva a otro lugar a comer

- Tienes razón Minoru, ahorita mismo se lo hago, ah pero entonces ¿me dejarías salir antes? – Preguntó Sakura

- Pues claro, sino no te diría que le llevaras algo

- Muchas gracias – Gritó sonriente haciendo que todos los clientes voltearan

- Ay Sakura, mejor vete a la cocina a prepararle un obento – Dijo Minoru apenado

- Si, no tardo – Dijo como si nada metiéndose a la cocina

* * *

**DE VUELTA EN LA COMPAÑÍA LI**

Mika ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina de Syaoran, ambos estaban parados uno frente al otro.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, ya que tengo que hablar de algo serio contigo – Dijo seriamente Syaoran

- ¿Te alegra? Pues que raro, a caso ya me vas a proponer que nos casemos – Dijo la rubia con el mismo tono meloso de siempre

- Primero respóndeme algo, ¿tuviste algo que ver con la desaparición de la limusina durante la fiesta antepasada? - Preguntó Syaoran algo enojado

- ¿Pero de que hablas? eso ya fue hace mucho y yo no tuve nada que ver

- Aunque haya pasado tiempo no quiere decir que lo que hiciste tiene perdón, contéstame – Dijo más enfurecido el castaño mirándola firmemente

- Sí, le ordené al chofer que tú habías dicho que ya no requerías de sus servicios y sabes lo hice porque tú andabas de enamorado con la tal Kinomoto, soy tu prometida – Dijo haciendo un melodrama

- Ya no, se acabó, desde hoy dejamos de estar comprometidos y sabes, no me importa que pierda la compañía o la herencia, si quería conservar todo eso para casarme contigo, prefiero vivir normalmente con alguien más – Terminó diciendo Syaoran sin ninguna duda

Mika no se lo creía, jamás nadie la había rechazado y ahora era peor, ya que si ella tampoco se casaba con el líder de las compañías Li, no podría tocar ni un centavo de la fortuna que le tenían sus padres y eso no podía ser.

- Escúchame, si no te casas conmigo, lo lamentarás mucho el resto de tu vida – Trató de amenazar Mika sin efecto alguno

- ¿En serio? No lo creo, ya que yo nunca te amé y tengo a otra persona que en realidad me aprecia como persona, no como alguien millonario, algo que creo que nunca entenderás – Dijo Syaoran rodeándola para salir de su oficina

Aquella rubia no se quedaría conforme, así que lo jaló con mucha fuerza y lo besó, él trataba de separarse pero no podía, hasta que casi la empujó por los hombros, ella sólo rió, el castaño no entendía hasta que siguió la mirada de la rubia hacia atrás de él y no creía lo que estaba viendo; era Sakura con un obento en una mano y la otra en su pecho, estaba totalmente en shock.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ahora si que lo dejé en lo mas emocionante verdad? No me odien por haber actualizado tan tarde, ahora si que no tengo explicaciones ^^, **y gracias Daniel por la idea de este capitulo**

**TMB UN FAVOR, PASEN A ESTE FIC PORFAVOR, Q ESTA HECHO ENTRE UNA AMIGA Y YO, ES DE LA CORDA D'ORO http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 5048790/1/ LA_MAGIA_DEL_VIOLIN_Y_NOSOTROS**

**Sakura-shaoran-Li-Kinomoto.- **Gracias por tu lindo comentario y no te preocupes por Touya, después se entenderán mejor las cosas y gracias por tu apoyo tmb ^^

**whitepain.- **Gracias y me alegra que sigas mi fic y q tenga todo tu apoyo, nos vemos

**Didi.- **Si, esa parte lemon la quise muy leve ya q este fic no es de ese tipo, solo lo vi en el aspecto de algo romantico y ps gracias por tu apoyo en este fic

**HoshiNoTsuya.- **A mi tmb me cayeron bn los músicos, ya q uno sueña q sean asi ^^, y si todos quisiéramos q nunca sufrieran esos dos pero es imposible ¬¬, gracias por tu comentario y por comentar en cada capitulo

**animegotica-17.- **tmb quisiera q Mika los dejara en paz, pero como dicen "no todo es miel sobre hojuelas" ^^, gracias por apoyarme en el fic

**sakura-hime.- **No porfavor, no hagasmas cortos tus reviews, me encanta lo q escribes y entre mas escriban, mas me gustan y en serio gracias por tu apoyo, haber cuando podemos subir el siguiente capi de nuestro fic, ok? Nos vemos

**yoko94.- **Gracias por tu review

**asamiblack.- **no te preocupes, si tienes algo urgente q hacer, te entiendo es mas importante q leer un fic q siempre estará aquí ^^ asi q no te preocupes si no dejas review en todos los capítulos, gracias por seguirme

**Sasha Kinoli.- **Gracias por tu review

**chii hime chan.- **Gracias por tu apoyo y review y lastima q emocionado se va rápido el tiempo cuando lees

**Star Nigth.- **Si, la vdd q hasta a mi se me hizo muy romantico y perdón por la tardanza en actualizar

**xXSakuraBlossomsXx.- **Tmb quisiera matar a aquellos dos jeje, pero son los q le dan el climax al fic, pero no los hare sufrir mas, o quien sabe, pero gracias por seguir leyendo

**Emiko hime-sama.- **Gracias por tu review, dejo los espacios entre los links ya q si lo dejo tal como es, por alguna razón Fanfiction no lo pone, lo desaparece totalmente, es por eso q lo divido, nos vemos

**Ashaki.- **Y bien le atinaste que Mika no se quedaría cruzada de brazos jeje, gracias por tu comentario

**lfanycka.- **etto… la vdd no había pensado en eso de q quedaría embarazada, pero si algo te aviso, ya q ahorita no se me ocurre

**RossinaDiFuocco.- **Gracias por tu review

Lilia Takarai**.- **Si a pesar de q le agregue un poco de lemon quedo bn ya q no es totalmente de ese tipo y solo quise agregarle un poco, q bueno q te agrado el capi

**isabel20.- **Gracias por tu review

**Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl.- **Gracias por tu review

**beautifly92.- **Si, al fin son novios y tmb ya puse a Eriol y a Tomoyo, espero q te haya gustado


	13. Todo sucede en esta vida

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

- ¿En serio? No lo creo, ya que yo nunca te amé y tengo a otra persona que en realidad me aprecia como persona, no como alguien millonario, algo que creo que nunca entenderás – Dijo Syaoran rodeándola para salir de su oficina

Aquella rubia no se quedaría conforme, así que lo jaló con mucha fuerza y lo besó, él trataba de separarse pero no podía, hasta que casi la empujó por los hombros, ella sólo rió, el castaño no entendía hasta que siguió la mirada de la rubia hacia atrás de él y no creía lo que estaba viendo; era Sakura con un obento en una mano y la otra en su pecho, estaba totalmente en shock.

* * *

**TODO PASA EN ESTA VIDA**

Sakura no se lo podía creer, esa persona a la que le había entregado todo, en este momento la estaba traicionando, no podía ser, sus piernas le temblaron, iba a correr cuando recordó algo _"Mika juega sucio, así que recuerda que pase lo que pase nunca le creas nada de lo que dice o hace, ¿ok?, tu solo confía en mí"._

Esa frase fue la clave, asi que sin más, Sakura se acercó decidida hacia aquella rubia dándole una fuerte bofetada

- Nunca vuelvas a besar a mi novio, jamás – Gritó la castaña totalmente furiosa

Mika había caído al suelo y se sorprendió por la reacción que había tenido la chica, no la creía tan capaz de hacer tal cosa, así que con una mano en la mejilla se levantó y salió corriendo fuera de la oficina.

Syaoran también estaba sorprendido por la acción de su novia, en realidad ono se lo esperaba

- Sakura yo… - Syaoran quería explicarle lo que había pasado, pero la castaña lo interrumpió

- No tienes que explicarme nada, sé que ella lo hizo y tú no tenías nada que ver, y lamento mi comportamiento – Sakura estaba apenada por lo que había hecho pero no pudo resistirlo

El castaño se rio y se acercó a ella

- Sakura no tienes que lamentarlo, fue tu impulso hacia ella, pero gracias – Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – No sabes cuánto me alegró por un momento que llegaras en ese momento, pero por otro me preocupé ya que pensé que creerías lo que viste hace unos momentos

- Recordé que tenía que confiar en ti, pasara lo que pasara

Ambos se separaron un poco para verse directamente a los ojos y poco a poco se fueron acercando para darse un tierno beso, en realidad que ambos estaban felices ya que eso los unía aún más.

Ya que se separaron, Syaoran volteó a ver lo que Sakura traía en las manos

- Vaya ¿y ese obento es para mí? – Preguntó emocionado el ambarino

- De hecho no, era para un amigo que también trabaja aquí – Dijo sonriendo Sakura

- ¿Qué amigo? – Por el comentario, se había puesto celoso

- Es broma, claro que es para ti – Sakura se divertía haciéndolo enojar. Se dirigió al escritorio para destapar lo que traía y cuando lo hizo Syaoran se quedó con la boca abierta al ver tanta comida que se veía apetitosa.

- ¿En serio todo eso es para mi? – Syaoran no se lo creía y no dejaba de mirar la comida

- No cocino muy bien, así que si algo no te gusta no dudes en dejarlo – Sakura estaba apenada, era lo primero que le preparaba al castaño, bueno de hecho la segunda, porque la primera había sido el pastel con el que se llevaron mejor

- ¿Bromeas? No dejaré nada y más sabiendo que tú lo hiciste. Gracias – Al decir esto último se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la ojiverde se sonrojara

Syaoran comía como si en una semana sólo hubiera tomado agua, pero comía educadamente a pesar de todo, dejaba los platos limpios, algo que le sorprendió a la castaña.

- Gracias por la comida – Terminó por decir Syaoran

- Me alegra que te haya gustado

Syaoran volvió a meter los refractarios a la bolsa y mientras lo hacía, Sakura quiso preguntarle algo

- Syaoran

- Dime

- ¿Cómo es tu familia? – Preguntó un poco curiosa

Al oir eso, Syaoran se quedó congelado y cambió su expresión a una muy seria, una que hace mucho no veía la castaña.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Preguntó el castaño volteando a verla

- Bueno es que no sé nada de tu familia y me dio curiosidad, pero si no quieres decírmelo, está bien, yo entiendo – Respondió Sakura un poco asustada por la mirada de su novio

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, hasta que se oyó que tocaron la puerta para entrar.

- Adelante – Indicó Syaoran

- Hola Li, vengo porque vi correr a Mika y… - En eso vio a Sakura – Hola Saku-chan ¿cómo estás?

- Hola Eriol, bien gracias – Contestó algo apenada – Bueno supongo que ya es hora de irme – Recogió la bolsa mientras se levantaba del sillón – Nos vemos después – Y salió por la puerta

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo por donde había salido la castaña

- ¿Y ahora qué le hiciste? – Preguntó Eriol enojado

- ¿Por qué piensas que le hice algo? – Respondió enojado el castaño

- Por que cuando una mujer se va así sin más y con una cara triste es que alguien le hizo o le dijo algo malo

Syaoran sólo soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al escritorio para continuar con su trabajo

- No me has respondido Syaoran

- Ella quiere saber sobre mi familia ¿contento? – Respondió sin ganas y malhumorado

Eriol se quedó callado, ya que además de Syaoran, él era el único que sabía del pasado de su amigo, ya que a él también le tocó experimentar algunas de sus desgracias

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? No puedes escondérselo para siempre

* * *

**FUERA DEL EDIFICIO**

Sakura caminaba hacia el café, pero no estaba poniendo atención a su alrededor, ya que se sentía mal por lo que le había preguntado a Syaoran, _"¿a lo mejor no me tiene la suficiente confianza para decírmelo porque soy de preparatoria?" _pensaba Sakura, se sentía triste e impotente.

Llegó a su departamento para dejar sus cosas y ponerse su uniforme para irse a la escuela, ya que la habían citado en la tarde para unos preparativos para la fiesta que se haría en año nuevo.

En cuanto se cambió, se dirigió hacia la escuela, pero iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien en frente de ella, por lo cual chocó repentinamente.

- Disculpe, no me fije por donde iba – Se disculpó la castaña haciendo leves inclinaciones

- Tú no cambias Sakura

- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió y levanto la cabeza para ver quien la había llamado por su nombre y vio que era su queridísima amiga Tomoyo

- Tomoyo ¿cómo estás? Ya no te he visto – Sakura no había tenido contacto con su amiga desde… bueno, si sólo había pasado un día pero parecía una eternidad

- Vamos Sakura, no ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo estoy bien ¿y tú?

- Estoy bien, de hecho voy hacia la preparatoria, si quieres venir, eres bienvenida – Expresó la castaña con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo, hace mucho que no veo tus grandes ideas para un festival desde la primaria – Tomoyo tenía estrellas en sus ojos – Y también ya no te he podido diseñar mas trajes – Ahora tenia un aura deprimente alrededor

- Ay Tomoyo, nunca cambias, vamos que ya voy tarde

Ambas empezaron a caminar y durante el trayecto iban hablando de tantas cosas de las que en la fiesta no pudieron contar. Eso le ayudó a Sakura a olvidar un poco el incidente de hace un rato. Y asi siguieron hasta que llegaron a la escuela, había pocos alumnos ya que eran voluntarios para decorar la ciudad.

Sakura se dirigió hacia su salón y ahí la esperaban varios de sus compañeros, lo extraño es que todos estaban en el suelo, pero al ver a la castaña entrar, todos se amontonaron y con ojos de suplica se le acercaron.

- Kinomoto, es un milagro que hayas llegado, no podemos hacerlo, lo intentamos pero fue inútil – Todos estaban tan emocionados de que ella llegara que por poco y la iban a tumbar

- Ah, tranquilos, todo tiene solución, pero seguramente sus ideas son buenas, yo no soy experta en esto – Decía Sakura un poco nerviosa por el comentario

- Claro que sí, nosotros lo hemos comprobado – Comentó una de sus compañeras

- De acuerdo, hagámoslo – Sakura estaba emocionada ya que esa fiesta era importante para todos y no podía fallar en nada

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE**

Una persona de cabello negro se encontraba en un cuarto solitario, que sólo tenía una cama y una pequeña mesa en la que se suponía que comía, parecía abandonado ya que no estaba muy arreglado que digamos; esa persona se encontraba sentada en su cama, al parecer estaba pasando por una pena muy grande porque se veía realmente deprimente.

En eso entró alguien dando un portazo asustando al que se encontraba en la cama

- Bien, estoy muy cerca de cumplir mi cometido, eso es por todo lo que me hicieron – Dijo esa persona riéndose burlonamente

- No podrás, ella no es tonta y te descubrirá – Expresó aquella persona que se encontraba en la cama

- ¿En serio? Ya veremos, pero mientras tanto seguirás aquí encerrado y pobre de ella si intentas escapar – Terminó diciendo aquella malvada persona azotando de nuevo la puerta al salir de aquel cuarto.

El otro presente se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos con desesperación

- Por favor, que no le suceda nada malo

* * *

**DE VUELTA A LA PREPARATORIA**

Todos trabajaban con gran entusiasmo, hasta Tomoyo se unió para que terminaran lo más pronto posible. Terminaron como al atardecer y había quedado perfecto, ya sólo había que esperar el gran día.

Cuando salieron las dos grandes amigas, se encontraron con una gran limusina negra de donde salieron dos guardaespaldas mujeres

- Señorita, ya tenemos que regresar – Comentó una de ellas

- Lo lamento Sakura-chan, se me había olvidado que tengo una junta, ¿pero quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – Preguntó algo apenada su amiga

- No te preocupes, me iré caminando, necesito pensar algunas cosas, así que vete, no llegues tarde – Le dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

Y así lo hizo, se subió a su gran lujoso móvil y se fue; Sakura la despidió y siguió caminando. Ahora que estaba de nuevo sola, recordó lo que había pasado ese día con Syaoran. Empezaba a hacer frío, parecía que iba a nevar.

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento vio a alguien recargado en la puerta, traía un abrigo negro largo y debajo traía un traje, no era más que Syaoran esperándola, Sakura al verlo se quedó estática, no se lo esperaba.

Él al percatarse de su presencia se quitó de la puerta

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Preguntó serio el castaño

Sakura se acercó y aceptó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar ya que estaba bajando rápidamente la temperatura. Syaoran al entrar, dejó sus portafolio y se quitó su abrigo, Sakura le ofreció a su novio que se sentara en uno de los sillones mientras ella preparaba té.

Syaoran se sentó como ella se lo había indicado, parecía un muchacho de secundaria que se ponía nervioso al hablarle a una chica, ¿en qué estaba pensando?; en eso llegó la castaña y puso en la mesa dos tazas de té y dos rebanadas de pastel, después de haberle servido se sentó frente a él y después fue sólo silencio.

Syaoran tenía que hablar, él había ido a verla y él era el que tenía que hablar, así que lo hizo

- Sakura, primero que nada quiero disculparme por lo de hoy, no debí responderte así – Dijo mientras dejaba delicadamente la taza de té

- No te preocupes, tus razones debes de tener y yo no debo de entrometerme, te entiendo, además no llevamos mucho tiempo de…

- No es eso Sakura – Alzó un poco la voz el castaño interrumpiendo a la ojiverde

Ella se sobresaltó ante el acto de su novio, así que mejor decidió guardar silencio, el castaño se arrepintió de haber reaccionado así y volvió a disculparse

- Lo lamento, lo que quiero decirte es que no es porque no te tenga confianza, de hecho eres la persona en la que más confío, ya que por alguna razón me lo demostraste desde el principio – Terminó diciendo el castaño mientras miraba algo avergonzado hacia otro lado.

Sakura no sabía qué decir, era la primera persona que le decía algo tan lindo, así que mejor se quedó callada para no arruinar el momento, así que el castaño decidió continuar.

- Lo que pasa es que mi familia es algo complicada y lo que menos quiero es que sufras por parte de ellos, por eso trataba de no meter a mi familia en lo que pasaba, pero tarde o temprano se entrometerá porque son sueños legítimos de la empresa.

- ¿Entonces, ellos te cedieron la empresa? – Preguntó curiosa Sakura

- Así es, de parte de mi padre y de mi madre, ya que soy el único hijo varón – Respondió Syaoran pero se le veía tristeza en sus ojos.

- Syaoran… no soy experta en este tipo de cosas, pero quiero que sepas que si tienes algo que te esté molestando o afectando, dímelo, ya que tú me has apoyado mucho y quiero decirte que tú tienes todo mi apoyo – Eso fue música para los oídos del mayor, no esperaba que una chica de preparatoria podría decir cosas tan maduras, en realidad le sorprendía.

- Gracias Sakura, lo tendré en mente, te prometo que en algún día te diré todo, cuando la ocasión se presente, por ahora no quiero preocuparte – Le respondió con una sonrisa el castaño

- Esta bien – Sakura también tenía una sonrisa, le alegraba que pudieran resolver sus problemas con tanta facilidad, y de nuevo, todo fue por un malentendido.

- Bueno, creo que ya se hizo tarde, me tengo que ir – Dijo Syaoran mientras se levantaba y se tomaba el último sorbo de su té.

Sakura también se levantó y lo acompañó a la puerta, lo ayudó a ponerse su abrigo, cuando abrió la puerta se sentía demasiado frío y agregando que hubo una ventisca que helaba hasta los huesos, ante eso Sakura se tapó sus brazos con sus manos.

- Entonces nos vemos después – Dijo Sakura despidiéndose con una mano

Syaoran iba bajando los escalones que estaban afuera de la puerta del departamento, pero se regresó corriendo, soltó su portafolio y abrazó fuertemente a la ojiverde, ella se sorprendió ante esto pero luego correspondió el abrazo.

- Gracias – Mencionó el castaño en el oído de su novia, con sólo decir esto, Sakura volvió a sentir esas molestas mariposas en su estómago

- ¿De qué? Yo no he hecho nada – Respondió la castaña separándose de Syaoran pero sin romper el abrazo

- Porque has sido la única persona que me ha entendido y me ha apoyado

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al oir el comentario del castaño, ¿cómo lo hacía? ¿por qué lo poco que decía ese joven la hacía sentir especial?

- Antes de que se me olvide – Dijo Sakura metiéndose a su departamento y cuando volvió a salir traía un papel en las manos – Toma – Dijo extendiéndoselo

Syaoran la abrió y vio que se trataba de una invitación para festejar el año nuevo, una parte sería en la preparatoria y después seria en el templo hasta la media noche.

- ¿Quieres que yo vaya? – Preguntó Syaoran dudoso

- Claro, discúlpame que no te la hubiera dado antes, pero no estaba segura de dártelo – Sakura estaba apenada ante eso, ya que pensaba que un joven como Syaoran, no tendría tiempo para una kermese en la preparatoria

- Entonces iré – Respondió alegre el castaño

- Es para el 31 de diciembre a partir de las seis de la tarde

- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos el 31 – Respondió el castaño tomando su portafolio y bajando las escaleras

- Syaoran – Llamó Sakura

- ¿Sí?

- Mañana es 31 de diciembre – Dijo algo preocupada la castaña

- ¡¿Qué dices?!

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Imperdonable, en serio lo lamento por no actualizar en todos estos meses, pero he tenido algunos problemas, tanto sociales como escolares ^^U, pero aquí tengo la continuación, espero poder tmb actualizar antes de navidad o antes de año nuevo, sirve q me llega la inspiración.

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**Luzz Eternaal.- **Lo sé, a mi también me cae muy mal Mika, pero está inspirada en una persona real, jeje, me alegra que me apoyes, gracias

**HoshiNoTsuya.- **Bueno ya no los torturaré tanto, aquí ya como viste sucedió algo bueno, gracias por apoyarme y si, debería caerle una limusina encima a Mika jaja, nos vemos

**Emiko hime-sama.- **jaja es cierto, debería dejar a Sakura que comiera en paz su almuerzo con su novio, pero no se porq pero en la vida real asi sucede ^^, gracias por tu review

**asamiblack.- **te entiendo, tmb por los estudios no podía empezar este capi del fic ¬¬, pero bueno, es nuestra obligación, nos vemos y gracias por apoyarme

**Xenaigel.- **jaja me da risa, todos en contra de Mika, si q se ha ganado el odio de todos los lectores ^^, en fin gracias por apoyarme y espero q te haya gustado como junte a la feliz pareja

**chii hime chan.- **paciencia, pronto se sabrá q paso con Touya, no te desesperes, este fic va para largo, pero gracias por apoyarme

**Mary-T06.- **gracias por tu comentario, me animó mucho lo de "LA VIEJA BRUJA, TREPADORA, CHUPA SANGRA, VAMPIRA" jaja, espero q te haya gustado este capi

**isabel20.- **pues es lo malo, q siempre en un noviazgo siempre hay problemas pero lo mejor de todo es cuando los solucionan y se tienen mas confianza entre ellos, gracias por el review

**Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl.- **Primero q nada me alegra q te guste este fic, lo otro es q acostumbro a actualizar cada mes ya q se me dificulta actualizar rápidamente (claro ahora me tarde mas de 1 mes porq tuve algunos problemas) y por último, hago los capis medio largos y medio cortos, porq si los hago muy largos, los lectores se pueden cansar de leer tanto y les puede dañar la vista, por eso los hago de este tamaño. Gracias por tu review espero q te haya gustado este capi

**sakura-hime.- **gracias por tu review, en realidad me alegra mucho cuando me dejas grandes los comentarios, y coincides con los demás lectores de q odian a Mika, hay q anotarla en una Death note jaja, en fin q bueno q te este gustando, y no te preocupes, no los hare sufrir mucho… o quien sabe muajaja (q malvada me oi) gracias por tu review

**Didi.- **jeje perdón por dejarlo en la emoción, pero me gusta q los lectores se queden con el gusanito de lo q va a pasar para q sigan leyendo el fic (no lo hago con fines de molestar) espero q te haya gustado el capi

**lfanycka.- **perdón por demorarme T.T, y tu esperando la actualización, mil disculpas, pero espero q este capi haya valido la pena ^^

**Ashaki.- **Gracias por tu review y disculpa q te cause tantas ansias al esperar el siguiente capi

**Sasha Kinoli.- **Alguien mas q odia a Mika jaja, q bueno q te gusto el capi, espero q este tmb

**.- **pues como se ve, aquí se mejoro todo con la gran pareja jeje, espero q te haya gustado

**xXSakuraBlossomsXx.- **Gracias por tu review


	14. Año nuevo

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

**_Capítulo anterior_**

- ¿Quieres que yo vaya? – Preguntó Syaoran dudoso

- Claro, discúlpame que no te la hubiera dado antes, pero no estaba segura de dártelo – Sakura estaba apenada ante eso, ya que pensaba que un joven como Syaoran, no tendría tiempo para una kermese en la preparatoria

- Entonces iré – Respondió alegre el castaño

- Es para el 31 de diciembre a partir de las seis de la tarde

- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos el 31 – Respondió el castaño tomando su portafolio y bajando las escaleras

- Syaoran – Llamó Sakura

- ¿Sí?

- Mañana es 31 de diciembre – Dijo algo preocupada la castaña

- ¡¿Qué dices?!

* * *

**AÑO NUEVO**

Ese día sería muy laborioso, ya que todos se preparaban para la llegada del año nuevo. Toda la ciudad estaba tan atareada que hasta cerraron algunas calles para poder adornar. Entre esas personas se encontraba Sakura y su grupo; les había tocado vender galletas dentro de la escuela, así que tenían que arreglar el puesto lo más llamativo posible para que la gente llegara.

La castaña andaba algo distraída por lo del día anterior, ya que Syaoran no le había contestado con certeza si vendría o no al festival, ya que no sabía que al día siguiente ya era 31 de diciembre.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó Tomoyo algo desesperada

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué te sucede? Te he estado hablando y no me haces caso

- Lo lamento Tomoyo, pero estoy algo preocupada – Respondió tristemente la ojiverde

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Es que ayer invité a Syaoran para que viniera a la escuela el día de hoy, y me había respondido que vendría, pero como no sabía que al día siguiente sería el festival, me respondió que tenía que ver, ya que tenía trabajo por hacer, así que no me aseguró si vendría – Sakura sí que andaba deprimida por lo sucedido con su novio

- Anímate amiga. Estoy segura de que vendrá – Trató de animar Tomoyo

* * *

**EN LA EMPRESA LI**

- Disculpe señor Li. Pero tenemos algunos problemas con la compañía Sagashi; ya que a partir del siguiente año, subirán sus precios y nosotros no lo podremos cubrir, a menos que reduzcamos… - El secretario no prosiguió ya que vio que su jefe no le estaba prestando atención.

- ¿Señor Li?

- Ah sí, estoy de acuerdo – Syaoran no sabía de lo que había hablado y contestó eso para no quedar mal

- Si quiere puedo venir en otro momento – Sugirió el secretario mientras dejaba la oficina

En cuanto éste salió, el castaño alejó con furia todos los papeles de su escritorio haciendo que cayeran al suelo dispersados. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos desesperadamente. No quería faltar a la escuela de su novia, pero tampoco podía dejar el trabajo así como así, no sabía qué hacer. En eso llegó su recepcionista y le avisó que tenía una llamada para él, así que contestó.

- Habla Li

- Xiao Lang – Contestó una voz imperativa del otro lado del teléfono

- Buenas tardes… madre – Respondió Syaoran haciendo una cara llena de seriedad pero a la vez de tristeza

* * *

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

- Parece que "ella" está organizando un evento en su escuela, iré a hacerle una visita en tu nombre para decirle Feliz año nuevo – Dijo mientras se reía ante esto último.

- ¡No lo hagas! Ya no le hagas daño – Dijo algo desesperado la otra persona

El otro no le hizo caso y salió de la habitación dejándolo de nuevo encerrado. Éste estaba desesperado, no soportaría de nuevo que le hicieran daño a ella. Así que se dirigió a donde había escarbado en ocasiones anteriores y continuó, tenía que salir de ahí ese mismo día.

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DE ERIOL**

- Bueno ya terminé mi trabajo, así que merezco diversión – Se dijo a sí mismo Eriol mientras marcaba un número en su celular

- ¿Diga? – Respondió una voz femenina

- Hola Tomoyo, me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a una fiesta que se hará en la compañía, ahí esperaremos el año nuevo – Dijo Eriol con algo de nerviosismo

- Pues… me encantaría – Dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada

- Muy bien, entonces paso por ti a las nueve en punto ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, nos vemos

- Hasta entonces mi querida Tomoyo – Dijo en tono seductor Eriol haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

La chica de ojos violáceos no se lo creía, lo vería de nuevo, así que salió corriendo hacia su amiga para avisarle.

Eriol suspiró después de haber colgado, así que fue a avisarle a Li que iría a la fiesta de esa noche.

Cuando entró vio al castaño parado viendo hacia la ventana

- Oye Syaoran, iré con Tomoyo a la fiesta de año nuevo, espero que no te importe – Comentó con una gran sonrisa

- Mmm… - "Respondió" su amigo

- Vamos anímate, puedes invitar a Saku-chan

- Mmm… - Volvió a decir Syaoran

- O si no quieres llevarla a la fiesta, pueden ir a otro lado – Eriol quería animarlo paro era en vano – De acuerdo ¿qué te pasa?

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Syaoran se dignó a hablar

- Mi madre me habló por teléfono – Respondió por fin

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – Preguntó Eriol esperando lo peor, ya que cuando Ieran Li hablaba, nunca era para algo bueno

- Dijo que tomara hoy el vuelo para Hong Kong, ya que se ocupa que esté allá para el beneficio de la empresa – Syaoran parecía zombi, no se movía y su voz era sin emoción alguna

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó seriamente su amigo

- ¿Tú qué crees? Pues ir – Respondió Syaoran enojado mientras volteaba para verlo

- ¿Y qué hay de Saku-chan? ¿La dejarás así nomás? – Eriol también estaba enfadado por la respuesta del castaño

Syaoran sólo agachó la cabeza, ¿qué le diría?

Eriol al ver su cara de tristeza, se acercó a él y poniéndole una mano en su hombro dijo:

- Mira Syaoran, sé que las órdenes de tu madre son absolutas y son imposibles de romper; pero sólo te digo algo: si al fin encontraste a esa persona que hace que tu corazón palpite más de lo normal y sientas un sentimiento de paz al verla, no la dejes ir. Ya que te será imposible encontrar a alguien como ella. Sólo piénsalo – Al haber dicho esto, se alejó y salió de ahí, dejando a un Syaoran aún más confundido, pero tenía que tomar una decisión.

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN LA PREPARATORIA**

Sakura se encontraba haciendo los últimos arreglos, ya que empezaba a hacerse de tarde. En eso empezó a sonar su celular y al ver quién le llamaba, se alegró al contestar

- Hola Syaoran, ¿qué sucede? – Sakura pensaba que al fin le daría una respuesta

- Sakura, lamento decirte esto por teléfono, pero no tengo tiempo para ir a verte

- Está bien. Dime – La ojiverde seguía con su idea de que le diría que sí

- No podré ir al festival como lo había dicho

- ¿Qué? – Eso borró toda esperanza en ella

- Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios a Hong Kong el día de hoy – Dijo fríamente Syaoran

- ¿Y cuando regresarás? – Sakura esperaba una respuesta positiva

- No lo sé, pero quiero decirte que es por el bien de la empresa y no puedo fallar, y como no sé cuándo regresaré quiero pedirte un favor

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, ¿por qué le estaba sucediendo esto?

- El que sea – Respondió ella

Hubo un pequeño silencio y después…

- No me esperes – Dijo muy serio Li, haciendo que esas palabras resonaran en la cabeza de la chica

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Sakura no quería creer lo que escuchaba

- Que seas feliz por tu cuenta y que encuentres a otra persona que tenga tiempo para ti – Al castaño le estaba doliendo también todo esto

- Pero yo no quiero a otra persona, te quiero sólo a ti – Respondió llorando Sakura

- Lo lamento, pero no creo que regrese, además creo que sólo sufrirías por mi culpa

- Eso no me importa, si tienes algún problemas lo enfrentaremos juntos, no importa lo que suceda

- A mí sí me importa, entiéndelo por favor, no quiero que sufras – Dijo Syaoran alzando la voz

- Entonces iré contigo, así no sufriré

- No puedes, debes quedarte aquí, allá no obtendrás todo lo que has logrado aquí

- Syaoran… - Quería decirle algo pero no pudo

- Adiós, mi dulce flor de cerezo – Terminó por decir el castaño para colgar

- Syaoran no me dejes – Murmuró Sakura para sí misma, no pudo soportarlo y cayó de rodillas al suelo

Syaoran tampoco no lo soportaba, odiaba ver a su amada llorar, pero era la única forma, así ella sería feliz, no conocería su pasado y no sufriría por él

- Señor Li ¿Empaco sus cosas? – Preguntó su mayordomo

- Si Wayle, nos iremos a las ocho

- Entendido

- Lo lamento Sakura, es por tu bien – Murmuró el castaño volteando al techo

* * *

**MÁS TARDE**

Esa persona había escavado mucho, y por fin pudo ver el otro lado, así que se deslizó y pudo salir de aquella habitación, saliendo a un jardín. Ver el sol por primera vez en tantos años, hizo que sus ojos se cegaran por un momento, pero tenía que alejarse

- Ahora a encontrar a Sakura – Dijo mientras empezaba a correr

* * *

**AL ATARDECER**

Ya eran como las siete de la tarde, los negocios empezaban a abrir, y las personas empezaban a llegar. Tomoyo ya se había ido, no sin antes haberle avisado a su amiga, ya que tenía que arreglarse para la fiesta.

Así que las que atenderían el puesto llevaban un traje de maid puesto de color azul con blanco. Todas se veían hermosas, sobre todo Sakura porque lo sabía usar gracias a su experiencia en el trabajo.

El negocio iba de maravilla, pero Sakura no estaba de humor, tenía una cara que demostraba demasiada melancolía y tristeza.

* * *

**EN EL AEROPUERTO**

- Todo está listo joven Li – Comentó su mayordomo

Syaoran tomó su maleta y empezó a subir a su avión privado, pero se detuvo antes de entrar ¿en serio estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Sacrificaría a esa persona tan especial por un capricho de su madre?

En eso recordó lo que le había dicho Eriol, si se iba era seguro que no volvería con Sakura.

- Disculpe joven pero vamos retrasados – Comentó el mayordomo dentro del avión

* * *

**DE NUEVO EN LA FERIA**

Ya habían pasado varias horas, faltaban diez minutos para el año nuevo. Sakura estaba demasiado triste, ese año nuevo sería el peor de todos, estaría sola, ni siquiera su amiga estaría con ella.

- Disculpe señorita, podría darme una bolsa de galletas

Sakura en eso reaccionó

- Claro con mucho gusto – Respondió mientras tomaba la bolsa y se la extendía, pero no había volteado a ver al cliente

Éste para recibir la bolsa, puso una mano en la bolsa y la otra sujetando suavemente las manos de la castaña. Sakura se sorprendió ante tal acto y cuando vio al cliente, era nada más y nada menos que Syaoran.

- Syaoran… - Sólo pudo pronunciar la ojiverde empezando a llorar

- Discúlpame Sakura, estaba equivocado, creí que huyendo se solucionan los problemas, pero después me di cuenta de que si me iba, perdería lo más valioso para mi, y esa eres tú – Terminó por decir Syaoran viéndola directamente a los ojos. Sakura se lanzó inmediatamente a sus brazos.

- Pensé que nunca volvería a verte – Dijo Sakura llorando en su pecho

- Ven – Le dijo Syaoran llevándola a la parte trasera de la escuela donde no había nadie

Ambos estaban abrazados viéndose a la cara y Sakura volteó hacia el cielo

- Que luna tan más hermosa – Mencionó tranquilamente la castaña

Syaoran también volteó hacia el cielo y luego con su mano tomó la barbilla de su novia haciendo que lo volteara a ver

- Pero no más hermosa que tú – Le dijo el castaño

En eso se iban acercando lentamente, pero en eso empezaron los fuegos artificiales e iluminaron el cielo de diversos colores. Ambos voltearon y admiraron el hermoso espectáculo.

- Feliz año nuevo – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Feliz año nuevo – Respondió Syaoran mientras se acercaba de nuevo y terminaron su distancia con un beso.

Ambos estaban disfrutando de ese momento, ya que lo tomarían como el mejor año nuevo de sus vidas.

Pero no sabían que una persona los observaba desde los arbustos

- Al fin te encontré Sakura

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

Ahora sí chicos, al fin pude actualizar. Discúlpenme pero no había tenido la inspiración necesaria para escribir el nuevo capitulo. Y muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews

**ShinigamiFonsek.- **haha ps gracias por decirme q no necesitaba la inspiración, sólo lo q quería q sucediera y veo q me sirvió de mucho, en este mismo dia pude terminar el siguiente capi, gracias por tu apoyo tmb q me apresuraras ^^, no te creas, nos vemos

**Lilupixie.- **Ps ahora no salió la odiosa de Mika, pero desgraciadamente puede q si salga en el próximo capitulo, q bueno q te esta gustando

**Gabriela28-fics.- **Que bueno q te gusto la historia, gracias por darme animos, espero q tmb comentes en este capi

**Luzz Eternaal.- **si, Syaoran andaba muy ocupado, y ps el hombre de la habitación se descubrirá en el próximo capi, asi q no comas ansias. Gracias por tu comentario, espero q tmb estes disfrutando de las pocas vacaciones q quedan

**SELENA DAUDOJI.- **No te preocupes, por nada del mundo lo dejaría abandonado sin avisarle a todos ustedes los lectores, y lo hago porq ya me lo han hecho con otros fics y se siente horrible, q bueno q te gusto el capi, gracias

**sakura-hime.- **la vdd q no se quien es chacho gaytan ^^U, se te hizo cortito el capi? A mi se me hizo eterno a la hora de escribir, hice como 9 paginas en Word, mucho trabajo, lo bueno es q te gusto. Y te diré q ya eres la segunda persona q adivina quien es la persona de la habitación, pero no lo divulgues, deja q los lectores se esperen al siguiente capi. Vaya y tu si me entiendes por tardarme en actualizar, me da tanta alegría T.T y gracias por apoyarme en mis problemas sociales y escolares, me ayuda mucho e intentare poner a Mika en una death note jaja. Nos vemos

**chii hime chan.- **porq a todos se les hacen cortos los capis, si cuando los escribo quedan bn largos y quedo con dolor de manos y de un hombro (porq el hombro quien sabe) q bueno q te guste el fic, espero el siguiente review

**isabel20.- **gracias por el review, espero q te haya gustado este capi

**Denisse-anime.- **No te preocupes, te entiendo, yo tmb voy a la escuela y a veces el tiempo no te alcanza para nada, gracias por el review

**Ashaki.- **haha a todos les gusto al Syaoran despistado, pero hay q entenderlo, tiene la empresa en sus manos jaja, gracias por el review, espero q te haya gustado esta capi

**xXSakuraBlossomsXx.- **Bueno ya se descubrió porq Syaoran se sorprendió por el dia q era, gracias por el comentario

**beautifly92.- **El que se ve en la habitación se descubre en el siguiente capi, asi q un poco de paciencia, ahora no me tardare tanto (bueno eso espero) nos vemos

**lfanycka.- **Gracias por los animos, en realidad q si sirven a q siga adelante, q bueno q te gusto el capi anterior

**Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl.- **Ok, si hacemos el club anti Mika, tu seras la vicepresidenta jaja, gracias por tus ánimos

**Esmeralda.- **Claro q no me molesta q me digas como te gustaría el fic, para eso ustedes son los lectores y tengo activados los reviews, esta vez hice un poco mas de descripciones, tu dime si esta bn, normalmente no pongo lo q piensan ya q no concuerda con lo q pongo, pero de ahí en mas opina, bye

**cainat06.- **Y si, a veces la despistada es Sakura y otras veces Syaoran, pero bueno les queda haha


	15. Por fin te encontré

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

_Ambos estaban abrazados viéndose a la cara y Sakura volteó hacia el cielo_

_- Que luna tan más hermosa – Mencionó tranquilamente la castaña_

_Syaoran también volteó hacia el cielo y luego con su mano tomó la barbilla de su novia haciendo que lo volteara a ver_

_- Pero no más hermosa que tú – Le dijo el castaño_

_En eso se iban acercando lentamente, pero en eso empezaron los fuegos artificiales e iluminaron el cielo de diversos colores. Ambos voltearon y admiraron el hermoso espectáculo._

_- Feliz año nuevo – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa_

_- Feliz año nuevo – Respondió Syaoran mientras se acercaba de nuevo y terminaron su distancia con un beso._

_Ambos estaban disfrutando de ese momento, ya que lo tomarían como el mejor año nuevo de sus vidas._

_Pero no sabían que una persona los observaba desde los arbustos_

_- Al fin te encontré Sakura_

* * *

**POR FIN TE ENCONTRÉ**

Ambos castaños estaban tan felices en ese momento, seguramente nunca lo olvidarían sin mencionar de que ya habían pasado varios obstáculos y ellos los habían superado.

Aquella persona que los observaba desde los arbustos, decidió salir a la luz y dirigirse con la ojiverde. Sakura y Syaoran no se habían percatado de su presencia, hasta que él habló.

- Sakura – Llamó el desconocido a espaldas de la pareja

Ambos voltearon desconcertados y se sorprendieron mucho al ver de quién se trataba, pero sólo Sakura pudo pronunciar su nombre:

- Hermano…

Si, definitivamente era Touya. Sakura sintió miedo inmediatamente ¿qué pasaría ahora?. Syaoran notó la reacción de su amada y se interpuso entre ellos en modo defensivo

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Acaso planeas hacerle más daño? Si es así no te lo permitiré, ella ya ha sufrido demasiado por tu causa – Dijo Syaoran furioso esperando la respuesta del mayor

- Yo nunca le haría daño a mi propia hermana – Contestó sereno Touya mientras trataba de acercarse a Sakura que estaba detrás del castaño

- No te acerques a ella y claro que le hiciste mucho mal, no salgas con que no lo has hecho

Sakura estaba perpleja, estaba confundida ¿por qué estaba diciendo eso Touya? Si todo ese tiempo le estuvo haciendo daño

- No te metas mocoso, no es tu asunto, ella es mi hermana y quiero hablar con ella – Forcejeó Touya para llegar a la castaña, pero Syaoran no se lo permitió

- Claro que es mi asunto, ¿crees que permitiría que se acerque a ella el tipo que abusó de mi novia? Pues estás equivocado – Lo empujó Syaoran haciendo que el mayor cayera al suelo

- ¿Abusar de ella? ¿de qué estás hablando? – Touya hizo una cara de desconcertación. Cuando Sakura vio esa expresión, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ese gesto lo conocía perfectamente y recordó un suceso de su niñez, antes de que su hermano empezara a tratarla diferente.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_Sakura estaba muy pequeña, estaba esperando a su hermano para que se fueran juntos a casa, ya que la primaria en la que estaba ella, estaba a lado de la secundaria. En eso se oyó el timbre de la escuela indicando que ya era la hora de salida. Todos empezaron a salir, pero no veía a Touya, pero por fin salió con un grupo de amigos._

_- Hola Sakura, disculpa la tardanza – Dijo con una sonrisa su hermano_

_- No te preocupes, no esperé mucho – Respondió Sakura igual de sonriente_

_En eso se acercó una profesora_

_- Joven Kinomoto, le sugiero que no vuelva a rayar las paredes del salón, porque se llevará un gran reporte si vuelve a suceder_

_En eso su hermano hizo un gesto de desconcertado y Sakura se grabó perfectamente ese rostro, pero rápidamente cambió al de uno de enfado_

_- Disculpe profesora, se debió de haber equivocado, yo no ando con vandalismos, si ese rayado está en mi lugar no quiere decir que fui yo – Respondió con seriedad Touya. En realidad no había sido él, porque después se descubrió quienes habían sido y querian inculpar a Touya._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

* * *

Ahora que Sakura lo pensaba, desde que su hermano empezó a comportarse extraño, no había visto ese gesto ni otros más que sólo ella conocía.

- Te aconsejo de que te marches, si no quieres que esto se ponga peor – Dijo Syaoran enojado en posición de ataque

- Espera Syaoran – Gritó Sakura acercándose, Syaoran se sorprendió por aquella reacción de parte de ella

Sakura se inclinó hacia donde estaba su hermano en el suelo, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y observó que tenían un brillo especial, uno que hace mucho que no veía.

- Tú… sí eres mi hermano – Mencionó Sakura tocando su rostro

- Claro que sí… monstruo – Respondió el mayor riéndose levemente

Sakura en eso reaccionó, en realidad él era el hermano que conoció durante toda su infancia. Ante eso se abrazó fuertemente a él, no le importaba que en esos momentos él estuviera con ropa percudida y un poco rota, algo le llamaba y le decía que él era bueno.

Pero en eso la castaña pensó: no pudo haber cambiado así como así, ¿cómo cambió dos veces de repente? Había algo extraño en eso; dudosa se separó de su hermano

- ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿por qué eres así ahora? – Preguntó sin rodeos Sakura

- Es una larga historia, pero vayamos a otra parte donde podamos hablar – Respondió Touya

Ambos se levantaron, pero Touya sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza y quiso caer, pero Syaoran lo tomó del brazo rápidamente

- Hermano ¿qué te pasa? – Preguntó asustada Sakura

- No es nada, sólo… - No pudo terminar porque de repente se desmayó. Eso había sido demasiado extraño, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Syaoran rápidamente con sus dedos tocó el cuello del hermano de su novia y verificó el pulso

- No te preocupes Sakura, sólo se ha desmayado, pero su pulso está muy débil, parece que no ha comido bien por varios días, sino es que meses – Lo bueno era que Syaoran sabía de enfermería y primeros auxilios.

Syaoran ofreció su mansión para alojar a Touya, aun no confiaba mucho en él pero como Sakura estaba preocupada por él y al parecer le tenía confianza, pues él la tendría también.

Lo recostaron en la cama de una de las habitaciones para huéspedes y llamaron a un médico, éste llegó rápidamente y le tuvo que poner un suero, ya que además de mal alimentado estaba deshidratado y eso era peligroso, pero según las recomendaciones del médico Touya estaría bien.

* * *

**EN LA CASA DE TOMOYO (2 HORAS ANTES DE LAS 12:OO)**

Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada, ya que dentro de unos minutos llegaría Eriol para llevarla al baile. Ella estaba hermosa, traía un lindo vestido negro y su pelo lo traía suelto, y una parte la traía recogido con un broche de color rojo.

En eso se oyó el timbre de la casa, Tomoyo rápidamente abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él; estaba vestido con un elegante smoking.

Eriol al verla se quedo boquiabierto, estaba más bonita que otras veces.

- Buenas noches Tomoyo, te ves hermosa – Dijo asombrado Eriol

- Gracias y tú luces muy elegante – Respondió ella algo apenada ya que nunca la habían elogiado

Ambos se quedaron embobados viéndose el uno al otro, hasta que Eriol reaccionó

- Se nos hará tarde, será mejor irnos – En eso Eriol extendió su antebrazo

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y tomó delicadamente el brazo del mayor y así ambos se dirigieron a la limusina. Claro no sin antes haber cerrado la puerta de la casa y apagar las luces.

Ambos iban muy callados, estaban tan nerviosos que no sabían qué decir. Pero ¿por qué Eriol estaba así? Se suponía que ya había salido con muchas mujeres anteriormente, se estaba comportando como un tonto adolescente de 15 años en su primera cita.

El trayecto pareció largo hasta que llegaron a la empresa. Eriol se bajó primero, rodeó la limusina y rápidamente abrió la puerta de su acompañante y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar del lujoso auto. Con una seña Eriol le indicó al chofer que se retirara. Así como salieron de la casa de Tomoyo, así entraron a la fiesta.

Al entrar vieron solamente a gente refinada y banquetes de primera clase; la buena noticia era que Tomoyo estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente desde que era una niña por la empresa que tenía su madre, pero la mala noticia era que ya había perdido la práctica y con Eriol a su lado se sentía mas nerviosa, pensaba que cuando alguien le preguntara algo, ella sólo abriría la boca pero no saldrían palabras de ella. Al pensar en eso se asustó más. Eriol notó la cara de miedo de su acompañante, así que con la mano que tenía libre le tocó la mano que se posaba en su antebrazo.

- No te preocupes, ésta es una fiesta para que os divirtamos, ya verás que poco a poco desaparecerá el protocolo, además estás conmigo y no permitiré que nada te pase ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, gracias Eriol – Respondió Tomoyo un poco mas tranquila

En eso unos amigos de Eriol y Syaoran se acercaron

- Hola amigo, ¿dónde te has metido? Ya no los hemos visto ni a ti ni a Li – Dijo uno de ellos, pero había otro que sólo observaba a Tomoyo y sin más rodeos pregunto:

- ¿Y quién es esta hermosa señorita?

Los amigos de Eriol y Syaoran sabían que cuando ellos traían compañía, tarde o temprano se cansaban de ellas y se las dejaban a ellos, pero esta vez no sería así.

- Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji y es mi novia – Contestó Eriol con una mirada desafiante

Todos se sorprendieron y a la vez se asustaron ante aquella respuesta. Nunca había protegido a ninguna mujer, siempre las "compartía".

- Ahora si nos disculpan, iremos a cenar. Con permiso – Terminó Eriol tomando de la mano a Tomoyo y llevándosela de ahí.

Ambos se alejaron y se sentaron en una mesa, un camarero les tomó la orden y se alejó. Tomoyo estaba más que roja y no podía verlo a la cara por lo que les había dicho a sus amigos. Eriol estaba igual pero no lo demostraba.

- Discúlpame Tomoyo – Comentó serio obteniendo la atención de Tomoyo – Yo lo dije sin pensar, estaba tan enojado con ellos que dije que eras mi novia; en realidad no quiero que se arruine nuestra relación por lo que sucedió

Tomoyo posó su mano sobre la de él, éste se sorprendió por el acto

- Está bien, no te preocupes – Le devolvió la frase Tomoyo

Después de eso, la velada fue todo un éxito, y tal como había dicho Eriol, el protocolo fue desapareciendo poco a poco; todos empezaban a bailar libremente, a hablar como quisieran, hasta había algunos que se subieron a donde estaban los músicos y empezaron a cantar.

Tomoyo y Eriol se habían juntado con otra mesa de compañeron y no paraban de hablar sobre chismes y experiencias.

Después todos se tranquilizaron cuando faltaban 5 minutos para la media noche, ya que todos se sentaron exhaustos y ahí esperarían el año nuevo. En eso Eriol se levantó y quedó a lado izquierdo de Tomoyo

- ¿Me permites éste baile? – Invitó el chico estirando su mano izquierda

- Claro – Respondió Tomoyo tomando aquella mano

La música era tranquila, perfectamente era un vals. Ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar sin importarles que estuvieran solos en la pista. Todos los presentes los admiraban desde sus mesas, en realidad hacían una gran pareja.

- Tomoyo… quiero aprovechar este momento para decirte algo importante – Dijo Erioll mientras se acercaba más al oído de ella. Tomoyo se dejó llevar.

- Compañeros, falta 1 minuto para que entre el año nuevo, así que levántense con sus copas para brindar.

Todos estaban emocionados e impacientes excepto aquella pareja que seguía bailando

- Lo que quiero decirte es que en realidad lograste que yo conociera la felicidad de otra manera y que eres muy diferente a las demás chicas. Así que…¿porque no hacemos válido lo que les había dicho a aquellos chicos?

Tomoyo comprendió al instante y con una gran sonrisa…

- Me encantaría – Respondió emocionada dándole un gran abrazo

- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Feliz año nuevo! – Gritaron todos, pero 2 personas estaban inmóviles

- Ambos celebraron mientras se daban un beso, su primer beso lleno de amor y que Eriol no había besado a alguien, ese chico era su primer amor.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Discúlpenme todos por la súper tardanza, pero en realidad andaba un poco ocupada y estresada por el cambio de prepa, trámites de beca… en fin, esto lo estuve haciendo todas las noches en un cuadernito y el problema fue pasarlo a la compu.

En fin, ahora las noticias: **NECESITO A UN DIBUJANTE, NO ES NECESARIO Q SEPA COLOREAR, CON EL DIBUJO A LÁPIZ ESTÁ BIEN, SI ALGUIEN ESTA INTERESADO AVISEME POR UN REVIEW O POR MI CORREO sailorsara1 (arroba) yahoo. com. mx (QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS Y DONDE DICE ARROBA ES ARROBA). DE RECOMPENSA HABRA… BUENO LA VERDAD NO SE ME OCURRE ALGUN PREMIO, USTEDES DIGANME Y YO TRATARÉ DE HACERLO ^^U. GRACIAS**

Ahora los reviews, recuerden los q me dejaron review pero tienen cuenta de fanfiction ya se los conteste por su cuenta

**saku-chan.- **Ok ok, no me mates, ya actualice y el q salió de la habitación fue Touya, espero q te haya gustado asi y gracias por tus animos, tratare de actualizar mas seguido

**asami-black.- **Gracias por desearme suerte en los estudios, creeme q en realidad surgió efecto ^^, espero q te haya gustado este capi, y tmb espero q comentes como te pareció

**Esmeralda.- **No te preocupes, en el capitulo anterior no quise decir mucho de la madre de syaoran, todo a su tiempo asi q no te sientas mal por no entender para q lo llamo y si, Touya es el personaje misterioso, después se aclararan dudas de porq hay 2 Touyas

**chii-hime-chan.- **haha apoco quisiste llorar? Ya van varias personas q me dicen q lloran con los momentos tan duros q pongo, y de hecho al terminar de escribir este capi si me dio dolor de brazo como me habías predicho ^^, pero estare bn y del puesto de galletas… se me paso poner a alguien a q atendiera jeje, pero gracias por tus ánimos

**shizzune-san.- **Perdon por asustarte con lo de syaoran se q te hubiera dado un paro si los hubiera separado, no no te deseo el mal mejor dejemoslo asi jaja, espero q te haya gustado

**lfanycka.- **q bueno q te gusta como va mi fic, espero q no te haya aburrido esta vez jeje, gracias


	16. AVISO

**AVISO**

Bueno chicos he estado recibiendo varias propuestas de los q quieren hacer el dibujo para el fic, pero les había pedido q me mandaran un dibujo suyo ya hecho para ver q estilo tienen para dibujar y q cuando eligiera a quien me ayudara empezaríamos el dibujo, lo digo porq varios se ofrecieron pero aun no me han mandado nada, asi q para q se pongan al correinte.

Asi q chicos q quieran participar, este pequeño concurso se cerrará el sábado 29 de mayo, ok? Para darles oportunidad a aquellos q están haciendo ahorita un dibujo para mandármelo o los q no revisen luego luego este aviso.

Las q ya tengo sus trabajos son: Ligia Elena, Mariana Prudente y Sweeping Girl para q no se preocupen, los tengo guardados.

Bueno chicos, por mi parte es todo, mucha suerte a todos y q gane el mejor ^^

Besos, bye


	17. Revelaciones

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

_- Lo que quiero decirte es que en realidad lograste que yo conociera la felicidad de otra manera y que eres muy diferente a las demás chicas. Así que…¿porque no hacemos válido lo que les había dicho a aquellos chicos?_

_Tomoyo comprendió al instante y con una gran sonrisa…_

_- Me encantaría – Respondió emocionada dándole un gran abrazo_

_- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Feliz año nuevo! – Gritaron todos, pero 2 personas estaban inmóviles_

_- Ambos celebraron mientras se daban un beso, su primer beso lleno de amor y que Eriol no había besado a alguien, ese chico era su primer amor._

* * *

**REVELACIONES**

Touya seguía sin despertar a causa de la debilidad que tenía, el médico sólo les recomendó que reposara por unos cuantos días y que se alimentara bien. Sakura seguía preocupada por él, pero no podía confiarse del todo ¿y si sólo él estaba fingiendo todo eso? En realidad no sabía cual era la verdad pero no podía dejar a una persona caída en medio de la calle, en año nuevo. Ya era la 1:30 de la madrugada y Sakura se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama de su hermano. En eso Syaoran entró con un vaso de leche en su mano.

- ¿Todavía nada? – Preguntó preocupado Syaoran

- No, aún no despierta – Respondió Sakura sin dejar de ver a Touya – Por cierto, gracias por haber ofrecido tu casa y traído un médico, haz hecho mucho por mí y yo no he podido recompensarte – Dijo Sakura volteando a ver Syaoran

- No es nada, pero ahora que lo dices si hay algo con lo que puedas recompensarme – Mencionó Syaoran mientras se agachaba frente a ella – Pienso que ahora no quieres comer nada, pero me harías feliz si de menos te tomaras este vaso de leche para que tengas algo en el estómago – Syaoran también estaba preocupado por su cuñado, pero no dejaría que eso debilitara a su novia

Sakura sólo se sorprendió por aquello que el castaño había mencionado, pero entendiendo que él se preocupaba por ella, le sonrió y tomó el vaso

- Gracias – Y de un sorbo se tomó la leche

- Deberías descansar, tuviste un largo día y me imagino que estás cansada – Dijo el castaño mientras le recogía el vaso para llevárselo

- No puedo, debo de estar aquí hasta que despierte y así me explicará todo – Cuando Sakura se proponía a algo, nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión

- Pero… - Syaoran no terminó ya que alguien tocó la puerta, así que él fue a abrir y al hacerlo notó que se trataba de Wayle, su mayordomo

- Disculpe que lo moleste joven, pero tiene una llamada para usted, se trata del vicepresidente de la compañía Kanon ¿le digo que no está? – Eso era lo bueno de su mayordomo, inmediatamente entendía cuando su señor estuviera ocupado o en algún otro asunto, en este caso era Sakura

- No, de una vez solucionaré esto, bajaré en un momento – Respondió Syaoran algo enfadado - ¿¡Cómo es posible! Es el primer dia del año y ese señor ya me está llamando, se nota que no tiene una vida social – Mencionó Syaoran enojado haciendo que Sakura se riera

- Pues será mejor que no lo hagas esperar mucho – Dijo Sakura sonriente

- Prometo no tardarme mucho – En eso salió corriendo para contestar en su oficina

Pasaron varios minutos y se empezaron a oír regaños de parte de Syaoran, al parecer ese empresario había sido el culpable, siguieron hablando hasta que se hicieron las 2:30 de la madrugada y aunque no pareciera, Sakura ya estaba cabeceando, pero no quería ceder al sueño hasta que por poco se cae de la cama por su cabeceo y de repente reaccionó, y pensó que sería mejor que descansara por un rato. Así que se levantó y salió de la habitación, pero al salir no supo a dónde ir, aquella mansión era un laberinto por lo grande que estaba, y se le había mas grande que la última vez que la visitó. Caminó un poco y sólo veía puertas y más puertas que también llevaban a habitaciones. Pero ya no pudo más y se detuvo sosteniéndose de una pared y notó que frente a ella también había un cuarto, así que sin mas rodeos decidió entrar.

Al entrar notó que esa recámara era un poco mas grande que las demás, ¿pero qué importaba? Así que se dirigió directamente a la cama que se encontraba a lado derecho; se quitó sólo las pantuflas y se acostó mientras se tapaba con las cobijas. Se acostó de un lado de la cama ya que estaba enorme y a ella le gustaba dormir en las orillas y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto Syaoran finalizaba aquella llamada que en verdad lo había alterado por querer aprovecharse de su compañía, pero no permitiría que sus problemas pasaran a su casa y mucho menos a Sakura.

Así que regresó al cuarto y sólo encontró a Touya y estaba cerca Wayle, le preguntó dónde se encontraba la castaña y le indicó que se veía cansada y salió de ahí, al parecer a buscar un cuarto para dormir.

Syaoran no quiso buscar a Sakura, ya que él mismo sabía cuantas habitaciones había en esa habitación y tardaría mucho en encontrarla, así que mejor decidió irse a dormir, después de todo Sakura saldría tarde o temprano.

Sin más por hacer apagó las luces del cuarto del hermano de la castaña y cerró la puerta. Después se dirigió a su recámara, ya que aunque no parezca él también había tenido un día agitado.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él; se quitó la corbata y mientras desabotonaba todos los botones de su camisa buscaba en su clóset un pantalón de pijama. Se quitó el pantalón formal para ponerse el otro. Estuvo a punto de quitarse su camisa cuando escuchó algo.

- Mmm… - Se oyó un quejido de dormido

Syaoran volteó hacia donde provenía aquel sonido y vio que era de la cama y ahora que lo notaba se veía un bulto. Así que se acercó lentamente, estaba alerta por si se trataba de un ladrón y cuando quitó un poco las cobijas notó que se trataba de Sakura. En eso le entró mucha pena; se había desvestido frente a ella ¿y si lo vio? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Tanto él como ella se habían visto el uno al otro aquella noche de pasión. Le dio tanta ternura ver a Sakura dormida, así que sin tratar de despertarla acarició sus mejillas suavemente y también aquellos labios que lo incitaban a besarlos, así que acercó lentamente su cara hacia la de ella y rosó esos labios rosados con los suyos.

- Syaoran – Mencionó Sakura entre sueños haciendo que al castaño le diera un vuelco en el corazón

No lo soportaba, quería sentir de nuevo aquella piel tan cálida entre sus brazos, así que terminó por quitarse la camisa y se acostó a lado de su amada; Syaoran siempre dormía solamente con el pantalón de la pijama. Sakura le estaba dando la espalda, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente por la cintura, sintiendo aquel toque entre su piel y la de ella, no se comparaba con la piel de nadie más ya que era especial para él.

- Buenas noches amor – Susurró Syaoran para cerrar sus ojos y así entrar al mismo mundo que Sakura: al de los sueños.

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON ERIOL Y TOMOYO**

Ya para esas horas Tomoyo se había cansado de tanto bailar y le empezaba a dar sueño, Eriol todavía tenía energía para continuar la fiesta, pero tenía que ver por su compañera, así que accedió a retirarse con ella para llevarla a su casa.

Ambos salieron a la calle y parecía que era de día, la gente andaba en las calles como si nada celebrando el año nuevo.

Pero ellos siguieron con lo suyo y subieron a la limusina de Eriol, éste le indicó la dirección e inmediatamente partieron. Mientras el lujoso auto seguía su camino, la feliz pareja se había sumido en el silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino uno agradable en el que ambos pensaban en lo que había pasado entre ellos en la fiesta.

- Eriol, muchas gracias por invitarme a la fiesta y también por llevarme – Comentó Tomoyo con un sonrisa en la cual Eriol quedó hipnotizado por tanta sinceridad en aquellos labios

- No fue nada, además… - Eriol tomó su mano entre las suyas - ...gracias a ti por haberme dado una noche inolvidable, créeme que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo – Dijo mientras besaba aquella mano blanca como la nieve

Tomoyo también se alegró y a la vez se ruborizó por tal acción. Ambos se miraron fijamente, y se notaba que sus ojos brillaban mientras se veían, así que ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco pero por dentro estaban ansiosos por sentirse de nuevo; estaban a unos milímetros cuando de repente brincó la limusina bruscamente haciendo que Eriol cayera de su asiento y que Tomoyo chocara su cabeza con el techo del auto, ambos estaban demasiado desconcertados. En eso empezó a sonar el teléfono de la limusina y Eriol contestó como pudo.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó algo enojado por aquella interrupción

- Lo lamento señor, pasamos por un bache y no pude esquivarlo, espero no les haya causado molestias – Respondió el chofer algo nervioso, porque sabía que ese tipo de errores no debía de cometer con el señor Hiragizawa

- Esta bien, espero que no vuelva a suceder – Colgó rápidamente, no estaba de humor para gritarle y eso sorprendó al chofer de que no le soltara un gran regaño

Cuando él volteo hacia Tomoyo vio que ella tenía ambas manos en la parte superior de la cabeza donde se había dado el golpe

- ¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella para ver la parte afectada

- Si, sólo que me tomó de improvisto

- Lo lamento, el chofer dijo que fue un bache y que no pudo esquivarlo, mañana me encargaré de despedirlo, esto es imperdonable

Tomoyo puso una mano sobre aquel puño que había hecho Eriol por el coraje que tenía

- No te preocupes, no es para tanto, ya casi no me duele

- Pero es que ¿por qué no vio que delante de sus narices había un bache? Por eso le pago para que conduzca bien y ve lo que pasó – Eriol al igual que Syaoran estaban acostumbrados que los empleados fueran eficientes y no cometieran ningún error y si fallaban inmediatamente los despedían, y no aceptaban ninguna disculpa ni excusa

- Eriol, él es humano como nosotros, por lo tanto también es propenso a equivocarse, nadie puede hacer su trabajo perfectamente si no comete ni un solo error, es imposible

- Tu no entiendes, es un empleado al que le pago perfectamente para que no cometa errores

- Si, pero también piensa, es año nuevo, es de noche, hay mucha gente en las calles, nos lleva a nosotros, y aparte va nervioso de que si se equivoca lo echarás; ¿no crees que son demasiadas preocupaciones para que lo haga todo bien? Yo no hubiera aceptado tal presión, además ¿qué tal si alguien se atravesó de repente y tuvo que esquivarlo, y al hacerlo pasamos por el bache? – Terminó por decir Tomoyo

Eso hizo que Eriol se pusiera a pensar sobre lo que había dicho, y tenía razón, es una persona como cualquier otra, ¿y cuántos errores no había cometido él en su vida? Y nadie se los reprochaba. También empezó a recordar a su amigo Syaoran, él también exigía a sus empleados perfección, pero cuando cometían un error él no los despedía, sólo los regañaba levemente y los dejaba, siempre les daba un buen trato a sus empleados y los entendía.

- Tienes razón Tomoyo, he estado ciego todos estos años, los he tratado como objetos y no como personas, gracias – Le respondió con una sonrisa

Ya que llegaron Eriol se bajó del auto y le ayudó a bajar a Tomoyo, la llevó hasta la puerta de aquella casa

- Gracias por todo – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Gracias a ti por acompañarme, bueno te dejo, me imagino que debes estar cansada – Después de haber dicho esto se acercó y le robó un beso corto y se dio la vuelta para irse dejando a Tomoyo congelada

- Buenas noches Eriol – Gritó saliendo del trance y recibió por parte del azabache un saludo con su mano

* * *

**DE VUELTA A LA MANSIÓN DE SYAORAN**

La luz del sol empezó a entrar a la habitación, iluminando todo a su alrededor, incluso una cama donde yacían dos personas que aun no despertaban. Hasta que la luz llegó directamente a los ojos de Sakura empezando a molestarle y terminó despertándose.

- Ay, deberían poner unas cortinas en esa ventana – Dijo Sakura mientras se tallaba los ojos, de repente al moverse sintió que alguien la retenía de la cadera, asustada bajó la mirada y notó dos brazos protectores abrazándola.

Ella pensó que se trataba de Touya y le hizo recordar aquel dia doloroso

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Eran las once de la noche, todo yacía en silencio y todos dormían o eso parecía, ya que cierta niña castaña estaba despierta y alerta, porque podía llegar su hermano en cualquier momento y hacerle algo. Pensaba eso ya que esa mañana después de que él salió a comprar algunas cosas para comer, ella se quedó sola en la casa ya que su padre estaba trabajando y cuando su hermano regresó se le veía algo diferente pero aun así cuando llegó con todo, ella lo recibió con un gran abrazo_

_- Bienvenido hermano, ¿qué vamos a comer? – Preguntó Sakura sonriente como siempre_

_Pero Touya la vio con seriedad y se agachó para estar a su altura, en eso mostró una sonrisa llena de lujuria_

_- ¿Que qué vamos a comer? Pues tú dime, ¿qué me ofreces? – Dijo mientras con sus dedos delineaba los labios de su hermana, ella se asustó ante eso. Luego la acercó a él con un brazo y con el otro le tocó aquella parte baja que se estremeció ante aquel roce_

_Sakura lo pateó varias veces hasta que la dejó libre y salió corriendo hacia su habitación cerrando con seguro su puerta y no bajó ni para comer._

_Así que ahí estaba asustada en su cama y por desgracia su padre no había llegado a dormir porque hubo un improvisto y llegaría hasta el otro día. En eso se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo que se acercaban a la puerta y observó cómo alguien forzaba la perilla y hasta que la giró y se abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba él, ella estaba totalmente aterrada._

_- Hola Sakurita, vine a hacerte compañía – Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, ella se levantó e intentó salir pero él se lo impidió deteniéndola del brazo_

_- No no Sakurita, si escapas o gritas estarás en problemas – En eso la acercó a su cama y la aventó mientras él se quitaba la playera_

_Sakura tenía once años y ya sabía a dónde iba eso. Esa noche fue eterna, estaba confundida, ¿cómo es que su hermano que se fue bien en la mañana, regresara así? ¿qué le había pasado? Por suerte él no la violó, solamente fueron toqueteos y en su piel desnuda, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas para pedir ayuda pero no podía, ya que no sabía qué le haría su hermano en represalia._

_Ya que todo acabó, él se durmió en su cama abrazándola por atrás por las caderas, ella no durmió en toda la noche, estaba llorando en silencio, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Cuando amaneció ella se había dormido un poco y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en la misma posición de anoche, aquellos brazos rodeando su cadera y su espalda desnuda tocando el pecho desnudo de su hermano._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

* * *

Al recordar aquella primera vez y aquella posición en la que quedaban todas las noches, empezó a llorar.

- No por favor, para – Empezó a decir Sakura con una voz casi imperceptible, y repetía lo mismo varias veces

Syaoran despertó al escuchar eso y notó que era Sakura la que estaba diciendo eso, así que rápidamente quitó sus brazos, se sentó en la cama y la volteó hacia él para ver qué pasaba, lo que vio le sorprendió demasiado.

Su Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados con unas cuantas lagrimas y sus brazos ceñidos al cuerpo, estaba totalmente rígida y no dejaba de decir aquellas palabras

- Sakura, Sakura – Empezó a llamarla para que se tranquilizara, pero ella no reaccionaba, así que empezó a sacudirla un poco mientras la llamaba más fuerte hasta que surtió efecto.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo vio a él con una cara de preocupación

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Syaoran mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

- Yo… yo… - En eso Sakura se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente empezando a llorar de nuevo pero ahora desahogándose – Lo vi de nuevo, aquella vez que él me tocó, yo no quería pero decía que si gritaba me castigaría, lo recordé de nuevo, aquellos brazos que me abrazaban por la cintura, me asustaban tanto

En eso comprendió Syaoran el por qué aquellas palabras, él había causado aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos, si lo hubiera sabido no se habría acostado con ella, ahora se sentía tan estúpido

- Tranquila Sakura, yo estoy aquí, ya no volverá a hacerte daño, yo te protegeré – Sakura se tranquilizaba con aquellas palabras que sonaban tan dulces y también aquellas manos que se sentían en su espalda

Poco a poco fue dejando de llorar hasta que se separó de su novio, secándose sus lágrimas

- Lo lamento, me dejé llevar – Dijo algo apenada Sakura

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, pero sólo quiero preguntarte algo ¿estás segura de que quieres hablar con tu hermano? Si no quieres puedo pedir que lo saquen de aquí – Syaoran estaba serio, al parecer él le había causado mucho daño en su niñez y adolescencia y no quería que Sakura sufriera de nuevo

- Si, ya que siento algo diferente en él, ese sentimiento que sentía antes de que él se transformara en aquel monstruo

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos – Indicó Syaoran mientras la llevaba a la puerta mientras a la pasada tomaba una bata.

Y ahí se encontraban en la habitación de Touya, aquel que le había causado un gran trauma a su hermana, ambos lo estaban mirando y eso a lo mejor causó que Touya abriera los ojos.

Miró a todas partes para identificar en dónde estaba hasta que se detuvo al ver a la pareja

- Hola Sakura – Saludó con una sonrisa su hermano, pero sin recibir ninguna reacción de la menor

- Creo que ya puedes contarme el por qué hiciste todo eso cuando era niña – Dijo Sakura demasiado seria

- ¿Hacer qué? Si ni siquiera estuve ahí para verte crecer – Touya estaba sorprendido ante la seriedad de su pequeña hermana que siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa

- Sé que no debo meterme en esto, pero al ser el dueño de la casa, debo pedirle que sea sincero con su hermana, ya ha sufrido demasiado y no es justo que lo haga de nuevo – Comentó serio Syaoran

- Claro que no mentiré, además es mi hermana y nunca le mentiría

- Basta de jugar al buen hermano, dime la verdad ¿qué pasó? – Sakura estaba más seria que nunca

- De acuerdo, pienso… no, más bien sé, que el que te hizo daño no fui yo

- Si claro – Sakura estaba demasiado enojada para creerle eso

- Es cierto, y la verdad es que hay alguien que es idéntico a mi y fue el que estuvo contigo estos años

- ¿Qué dices?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, aquí esta como prometi el siguiente capi, ya sali de vacas asi q me verán mas seguido jaja**

**Y lo del dibujo ya se eligió a un ganador y fue Mariana Prudente, pero los q me enviaron sus dibujos y participaron mándenme un dibujo relacionado con el fic para q también se expongan, ya q al dibujante solo lo quería para q me cumpliera un capricho, **

**lfanycka.- **gracias por tu review, la confusión desaparecerá en el siguiente capi jeje

**chii hime chan.- **Gracias por apoyarme con mi prepa, pero ya termine por fin el 4to semestre de prepa y siguen 2 meses de vacas jeje, lo de touya se solucionara en el sig. Capi

**saku- chan.- **Gracias por ayudarme con el dibujo, espero q vayas bn con el proyecto, si algo me avisas ¿ok? Nos vemos

**Marce.- **Gracias por dejarme tu review por primera vez, la vdd eso apoya mucho a los autores, y q bueno q te haya gustado la historia, espero q este capi tmbn, en el siguiente capi se resolverán varios misterios, entre ellos el de Touya jaja, bye bye


	18. Recuerdos

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

**(ACLARACIÓN: **Sakura no fue violada, como dije en los primeros capis, su hermano sólo abusó de ella pero no pasó de caricias y eso, para que no haya malos entendidos, no fue tan degenerado jeje**)**

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

_- Claro que no mentiré, además es mi hermana y nunca le mentiría_

_- Basta de jugar al buen hermano, dime la verdad ¿qué pasó? – Sakura estaba más seria que nunca_

_- De acuerdo, pienso… no, más bien sé, que el que te hizo daño no fui yo_

_- Si claro – Sakura estaba demasiado enojada para creerle eso_

_- Es cierto, y la verdad es que hay alguien que es idéntico a mi y fue el que estuvo contigo estos años_

_- ¿Qué dices?_

* * *

**RECUERDOS**

En aquella habitación se había formado un ambiente de tensión, ya que después del último comentario de Touya, todos callaron.

- Entonces, si tú no eras el que estuviste conmigo, ¿Quién fue? – Preguntó Sakura a punto de caer en shock

- Te lo diré, pero primero que nada ¿me creerás? – Preguntó Touya con ojos suplicantes

- Creo que eso lo hará hasta que le relates lo que pasó – Respondió Syaoran, ya que veía en Sakura una gran duda, estaba entre la espada y la pared

- De acuerdo. Recuerdo que era un día soleado; cuando te dije que iría por despensa…

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Era de mañana, después de haberse despedido de su pequeña hermana salió de la casa dirigiéndose a un puesto de verduras. Compró lo necesario para preparar la cena y después pasó por una tienda para comprar algunos condimentos y cuando salió alguien le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se doblara del dolor y sintió cómo dos personas lo cargaban y lo subían a un auto._

_- Vaya que eres fácil de atrapar – Dijo alguien de pronto, haciendo que Touya saliera del trance_

_- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó como pudo por el dolor que tenía en el estómago_

_- Digamos que soy alguien que te conoce muy bien – Respondió burlándose aquella persona – Pero yendo al grano te informo que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tu pequeña hermana ya que ahora yo me haré cargo_

_- No, no lo hagas. Te daré lo que quieras pero no la lastimes – Rogó Touya levantando la mirada y viendo por fin a uno de sus secuestradores – Tu…_

_- Así es, verás no me puedes dar todo lo que me privaron por toda mi vida, creo que ahora me toca a mi_

_- ¿Pero quién eres? ¿qué te hemos hecho para que hagas esto? – Touya no demostraba su miedo y preocupación pero en realidad lo estaba_

_- ¿Que qué me han hecho? Privarme de todos mis derechos, eso hicieron ustedes, pero creo que ya sabes demasiado – En eso le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara_

**Fin del Flash back**

* * *

- … y así terminé en un cuarto oscuro donde casi siempre estaba atado a una silla y él siempre venía para decirme todo lo que te hacía, me sentía tan impotente pero no podía escapar de ahí, y después me alegró el hecho de que decidiste vivir en el apartamento y ayudarle a Minoru en el café, pero recuerdo que un día él alardeaba que al fin supo tu ubicación y fue a visitarte, pero después regresó enojado y sólo se decía a sí mismo "¿por qué se tuvo que meter?" yo después supe que alguien había salido en tu defensa aquel día.

- Si lo recuerdo – Mencionó Sakura mientras miraba a Syaoran con una sonrisa apenada

- Yo fui quien defendió a tu hermana – Declaró Syaoran un poco más tranquilo

Touya se sorprendió por la declaración, pero después esbozó una sonrisa de tranquilidad

- Muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera hecho si algo le pasara – Touya en realidad que protegía demasiado a su hermana, tanto que de pequeña se quejaba de que no la dejaba hacer nada

- Pero ¿cómo es que es igual a ti? – Sakura aun se quedó con dudas

- Porque él es mi gemelo – Touya al decir esto todos se quedaron estupefactos, no se esperaban aquella respuesta

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN EL CUARTO**

Aquella persona que era igual en físico a Touya se encontraba viendo aquel hoyo que había hecho Touya para escapar, en eso se acercó un señor de más o menos 45 años.

- Así que escapó, ¿verdad? – Dijo sin más el gemelo

- Lo lamento Takeshi, salí por un momento y cuando regresé ya había escapado – Respondió aquel hombre algo apenado

- Vaya que eres inútil, no te mato solamente porque me acogiste pero si fueras uno de mis empleados, ten por seguro que hubiera acabado contigo - Takeshi era su nombre, era reconocido en los barrios como el líder en el narcotráfico y todos le temían – Bueno de todos modos tarde o temprano ella sabría la verdad, así que pronto haremos nuestra aparición. ¿Ella vino?

- Si, te está esperando en la sala

Sin más, salió de la habitación donde había estado preso Touya y llegó a la sala para ver a su invitada

- Me alegra que hubiera podido venir, señorita Matsumoto – Dijo mientras le daba un beso en el dorso de su mano

- Por favor, todos estos años te he dicho que me digas Mika

* * *

**DE VUELTA A LA MANSIÓN**

- ¿Entonces es nuestro hermano? – Sakura si que no se lo creía

- Es cierto él mismo me lo contó – Respondió Touya levantándose un poco para sentarse en la cama

* * *

**Flash back**

_Touya estaba atado a una silla, ya eran las cinco de la mañana y no había podido dormir, en eso oyó la puerta que se abrió y vio a Takeshi_

_- Bueno, esta noche fue de nuevo un éxito – Dijo Takeshi acostándose en una cama que había ahí – Esa niña cada vez es más hermosa_

_- Dime ¿por qué quieres lastimarnos?_

_- Está bien, tanto que insistes. Cuando nuestra madre aún vivía nos tuvo a los dos, todos se regocijaban de alegría, pero todo terminó cuando me abandonó sólo a mí y a ti te llevó a casa, fue entonces cuando el hombre que viene a darte de comer me adoptó y me contó la verdad y un tiempo después supe que nuestra madre para remplazarme tuvo a Sakura y así se olvidó completamente de mi. Se negó a ser mi madre y aún la odio porque Sakura no es hija de nuestro padre, sino de otro ¿cómo pudo hacer eso? Por eso a ella también la odio, no es mi hermana – Contestó enojado Takeshi tumbando lo que estaba a su paso_

_- ¿Pero qué dices? Nuestra madre nunca se olvidó de ti, siempre te buscó y Sakura si es hija de nuestros padres además… - Touya trataba de convencerlo pero era en vano_

_- Además ¿qué? Sólo lo dices porque no quieres seguir sufriendo y quieres proteger a esa niña, son sólo mentiras, el que me crió me abrió los ojos y ahora sé la verdad, por lo tanto ambos seguirán sufriendo_

**Fin de Flash back**

* * *

Los dos castaños oían cuidadosamente las palabras de Touya y al parecer si estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Y eso fue lo que pasó – Terminó de relatar Touya

- ¿Pero cómo puedo saber que tú no eres Takeshi? Puedes estar engañándome de nuevo, diciéndome que soy una niña tonta y que nunca tendría a alguien que me quisiera, ¿no era eso lo que siempre me decías? – Sakura empezó a llorar con furia, quería creer pero no se haría falsas esperanzas, pero trató de controlarse y dejó de llorar ante él, no quería volver a ser débil. Syaoran la miró con tristeza

En eso Touya sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Sakura

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – Preguntó su hermano serio

Aquel objetó era un pequeño anillo, tenía una pequeña joya azul. Cuando Sakura lo vio empezó a llorar de nuevo

- Pero si es…

Sakura recordaba que cuando ella tenía cinco años se ganó un anillo que venía con el empaque de cereal y que ella no lo quiso porque la joya de fantasía era color azul, así que se la regaló a su hermano para que ambos tuvieran el mismo anillo pero de diferente color. Y ambos se prometieron que siempre lo usarían, claro Sakura era muy pequeña para entender que tarde o temprano crecerían y ya no les quedaría.

- Ya no pude seguir usándolo pero siempre lo traje conmigo, cumplí mi promesa – Dijo Touya mientras derramaba una lagrima llena de dolor

- Onii-chan – Dijo Sakura mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su hermano – Lo lamento, lo lamento hermano, ¿cómo no te creí? – Sakura lloraba y lloraba mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano

- No Sakura, discúlpame a mí, por dejarte sola todos estos años y sin poder protegerte

Syaoran miraba conmovido aquel hermoso cuadro, así que decidió salir del cuarto para dejarlos solos. Se dirigió a su estudio y cerró la puerta.

- Que bueno Sakura, al fin encontraste a tu verdadero hermano, cómo me gustaría ser tú – Decía Syaoran recargado en la puerta mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Aquella escena le había recordado su doloroso pasado.

* * *

**EN CASA DE TOMOYO**

Eran las diez de la mañana y Tomoyo seguía dormida, ya que llegó muy tarde esa noche tan maravillosa que pasó con Eriol. En eso sonó el teléfono, la ojivioleta se tapó la cabeza con una almohada para no escuchar aquel ruidoso aparato pero era en vano, así que se levantó pon pesadez y contestó.

- ¿Diga? – Contestó mientras bostezaba

- Hola querida, ¿cómo has estado? – Respondió una mujer al otro lado

- Ay madre, es muy temprano para que me llames ahora – Tomoyo le iba a colgar pero en eso su madre le dijo que tenía una noticia que darle, al decírsela se le quitó completamente el sueño y rápidamente su rostro mostraba tristeza.

* * *

**DE REGRESO A LA MANSIÓN**

Sakura había dejado a su hermano para que descansara, asi que salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para que descansara mejor. Bajó las escaleras esperando encontrar ahí a Syaoran pero no estaba en la sala, buscó en la cocina y tampoco. Y entonces oyó un ruido en una de las recámaras pero tenía la puerta cerrada. Estiró su mano para tocar pero un sollozo la detuvo, así que se acercó para oír qué pasaba pero esos sollozos eran demasiado silenciosos pero ella los oía muy bien hasta que reconoció que se trataba de Syaoran ¿acaso estaba llorando?. Rápidamente tocó la puerta mientras decía su nombre, después de un rato le abrió la puerta pero escondiendo su rostro.

- Syaoran, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Sakura al ver que Syaoran no la veía. Ambos seguían parados uno frente al otro

- Me alegra que todo esté bien con tu hermano – Dijo sin más Syaoran pero en eso apretó fuertemente una de sus manos y Sakura lo notó y se acercó lentamente a él

- Syaoran, gracias, pero siento que algo te está atormentando, si hay algo que pueda hacer… - Sakura no terminó la frase ya que sin más Syaoran la abrazó fuertemente sorprendiendo mucho a la castaña

- Oh Sakura, tú eres la única que me entiende, es por eso que te amo – Dijo sin más Syaoran apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de Sakura empezando a llorar silenciosamente, Sakura sólo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo

- Yo también te amo, siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase – Dijo Sakura mientras se le salía una lagrima – Sea lo que sea que te esté atormentando, yo te ayudaré para solucionarlo

- No quiero perderte, a todos los que amo tarde o temprano se van, no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo – Dijo Syaoran mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Sakura como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerse

- No sucederá, siempre estaré aquí – Contestó Sakura mientras acariciaba aquel pelo que tanto le gustaba de Syaoran

Después de ese momento de tristeza, ambos se sentaron en un sofá que estaba en el estudio.

- Perdón por todo esto – Declaró algo apenado Syaoran – La verdad es… que nadie me había visto llorar, tú eres la primera

- ¿En serio? ¿Tanto has soportado? Pero entonces ¿cómo es que sacabas todo lo que te afligía? – Sakura estaba sorprendida por aquella declaración

- Me prometí a mí mismo a los diez años que jamás lloraría

- ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué? Es muy duro tener que guardarse todo, poco a poco te va lastimando más y más, créeme, yo pasé por eso – Sakura lo recordaba con el hecho de Takeshi, nunca pudo decírselo a su padre

- Lo sé, por eso cuando llegué a la adolescencia sacaba todo eso saliendo con varias mujeres, Eriol siempre me acompañaba ya que estaba en una situación similar. Pero después lo empezamos a tomar demasiado en serio y muchas veces lastimamos los sentimientos de aquellas chicas pero a nosotros no nos importaba, ya que pensábamos que el dinero podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero después entendí que no. Mi madre al saber todo lo que hacíamos, a los 19 años me presentó a Mika, diciéndome que sería mi prometida ya que nuestra empresa podría entrar en bancarrota y la empresa de sus padres nos podría salvar y viceversa. Ella me agradó en un principio pero después empezó su obsesión por el dinero, a mi también me agradaba ser rico pero me gustaba conseguirlo por mis méritos y ella quería extorsionar a la gente y ahí fue cuando nos separamos. Yo empecé a centrarme en la empresa para dejar de pensar en mis problemas, pero mi error fue que lo tomé demasiado en serio, fui un tonto y mis seres queridos se fueron alejando, sólo Eriol siguió a mi lado, puede que sea a veces un poco impulsivo y tonto, pero él siempre me ha apoyado y siempre está a mi lado. – Syaoran se rio ante esto último, pero fue una risa con tristeza y Sakura lo notó

- No sabía que habías pasado por todo eso. En realidad no me molesta lo que hiciste en tu pasado ya que querías sacar tus preocupaciones, pero ¿tu familia no te apoyaba? – Preguntó Sakura haciendo que Syaoran mirara hacia el piso

- No, te lo diré de una vez. Yo nací en China, mi madre es de ahí y mi padre era de Japón. Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores, yo soy el menor de la familia, al ser el único hijo varón tuve que aprender muchas cosas para encargarme de la empresa de mi padre. Yo lo quería mucho ya que pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, él me enseño música y a tocar varios instrumentos que él tocaba, entre ellos el piano y el violín. Pero cuando cumplí diez años, mi padre amaneció muerto, le había dado un paro cardiaco. En eso fue cuando decidí que yo tenía que cargar con todas las preocupaciones de mi familia. Pero mi madre no quería que me encargara de la empresa, ya que la tenía destinada para mi hermana mayor, siempre fue una discusión entre mi padre y mi madre. Aunque esa hermana y yo éramos muy unidos, siempre me ayudaba en lo que podía y se hacía cargo de mí a pesar de lo que pensara mi madre. Una mañana que me levanté noté que mi hermana no estaba en la casa y cuando me asomé por la ventana ella se estaba subiendo a una limusina, traté de detenerla pero fue en vano, se fue sin despedirse. En ese entonces ya tenía 13 años y entendí que mi madre estaba detrás de eso, así que le reclamé y me dijo que se fue a Hong Kong a iniciar otra empresa.

Seguimos teniendo contacto a pesar de todo, nos mandábamos cartas sin que nuestra madre se diera cuenta, pero un día se dio cuenta y cada carta que llegaba de ella, mi madre las quemaba en la chimenea, fue entonces que mi hermana dejó de mandar cartas. Cuando cumplí 15 años conocí a Eriol y él me impulsó a que concediera la última voluntad de mi padre, así que me ayudó a construir una empresa en Japón, mi madre no estuvo de acuerdo pero yo no le hice caso, quería desheredarme pero un papel que había firmado mi padre mencionaba que siempre se me apoyaría económicamente para seguir mis estudios y mi relación con la empresa. Fue entonces que dejé de vivir en aquella casa; pronto Eriol y yo nos hicimos ricos y famosos, fue entonces que construí esta mansión. – Terminó por decir Syaoran un poco más relajado por haber contado la historia de su vida a su novia

- ¿Pero tu hermana no volvió a contactarte al saber de tu empresa aquí en Japón?

- Ya después de haber sacado una fortuna, decidí encontrar a mi hermana y así lo hice. Viajé a Hong Kong para verla, yo ya tenía 16 años y en unos meses cumpliría los 17, todos me reconocían así que me dejaron pasar y ahí estaba, detrás de un gran escritorio, pero los años que pasaron por ella fueron muy crueles; se le veía demacrada y cansada. Yo la saludé, pero al verme, rápidamente me dijo que saliera de ahí, que no quería volver a verme. No entendí el por qué de su odio, así que intenté hablar con ella, pero ella objetó que ella también había intentado hablarme y que la ignoré porque la envidiaba con lo bien que le iba con la empresa; era claro que tenía una idea equivocada de mí, no sabía que mi madre me había prohibido hablarle, pero no pude decírselo ya que furiosa llamó a seguridad para que me sacaran de ahí y les ordenó que en un futuro nunca me dejaran pasar. Eso me dolió pero a la vez la odié también, así que decidí olvidarme de ella. Pero al verlos a ustedes, cómo se reconciliaron y cómo aún se querían a pesar de todo, la recordé a ella.

- Syaoran… - Dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba la mejilla del castaño con su mano

- Algunas noches aún me atormento, que siempre a aquellas personas que amé, se alejaron de mí, creía que yo era el culpable. Eriol me insistía en que eran alucinaciones mias pero no es así, por eso a veces temo perderte a ti también

Sakura le sonrió y le dio un beso corto pero con ternura

- Ya te dije que siempre me tendrás aquí, aunque te estorbe, estaré aquí – Ambos se rieron por eso último haciendo que toda esa tristeza que invadía a Syaoran se fuera

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de comer, mejor vamos a prepararnos algo – Dijo Syaoran levantándose

- ¿Pero qué pasa con Wayle? ¿Qué no él siempre prepara la comida? – Preguntó Sakura sin levantarse

- Sakura, atenerse a los sirvientes no es bueno. Lo que pasa es que siempre los días festivos lo dejo descansar y él lo sabe, insiste en hacerse cargo pero le digo que yo también puedo hacer todo lo que él hace, así que aleja esa flojera porque me ayudarás a cocinar – Dijo Syaoran guiñándole un ojo y tomando a Sakura de la mano haciendo que se levantara

- ¿Quieres decir que sabes cocinar? – Sakura tenía la idea que los hombres nunca se metían a la cocina

- ¿Por quién me tomas Sakura? Mi padre me enseñó todo cuando era niño, así que sé de todo – Dijo con aire de grandeza, cuando de repente lo empujó Sakura haciendo que casi se cayera

- Si claro, vamos antes de que me sigas presumiendo – Se rio Sakura mientras corría a la cocina siendo perseguida por Syaoran

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Ahora si no lo dejé en algo atormentador o emocionante, les doy el gusto en un capi jeje. Bueno qué les pareció? Si les gustó el pasado atormentador? Jeje no se crean, y aquí como prometi mi actualización rápida aunque me costó inspirarme porque ya llevaba medio capitulo cuando lo deje asi y al otro dia que lo volvi a leer no me había gustado así que empecé de nuevo ^^U.**

**En fin, mejor vamos con sus reviews, que por cierto ahora fueron muy pocos :( pero gracias a los pocos comentarios q me dejaron pensé q de menos por ellos sigo aquí jeje**

**genesis.- **Gracias por tu review, el anime de la foto de mi perfil es de Kuroshitsuji, es muy buena serie, es un poco yaoi pero se centra mas en acción, pero aun asi te la recomiendo y tmbn te aviso q hace poco salió la segunda temporada y se llama Kuroshitsuji 2, para que la veas jeje

**TsUbaSaResErVoiiR.- **Gracias, que bueno que te guste este fic, espero que sigas apoyándome

**chii hime chan.- **Si le atinaste en lo de q es su gemelo, q bueno q te gusto, espero q esta capi tmbn te haya gustado y si mis vacaciones las disfruto escribiendo los fics jeje ya q por alguna razón me dan ganas de escribir

**lfanycka.- **Jaja ahora ya no pasó tanto tiempo para actualizar, espero te haya gustado lo q paso con los touyas jeje

**Marce.- **Si lo hice medio confuso, pero en realidad no la violo, asi q despreocúpate, ya q no esta en mis principios la violación entre hermanos, creeme q seria muy fuerte jeje, y gracias por tu apoyo, espero te haya gustado este capi


	19. Al fin paz, o eso parece

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

_- Sakura, atenerse a los sirvientes no es bueno. Lo que pasa es que siempre los días festivos lo dejo descansar y él lo sabe, insiste en hacerse cargo pero le digo que yo también puedo hacer todo lo que él hace, así que aleja esa flojera porque me ayudarás a cocinar – Dijo Syaoran guiñándole un ojo y tomando a Sakura de la mano haciendo que se levantara_

_- ¿Quieres decir que sabes cocinar? – Sakura tenía la idea que los hombres nunca se metían a la cocina_

_- ¿Por quién me tomas Sakura? Mi padre me enseñó todo cuando era niño, así que sé de todo – Dijo con aire de grandeza, cuando de repente lo empujó Sakura haciendo que casi se cayera_

_- Si claro, vamos antes de que me sigas presumiendo – Se rio Sakura mientras corría a la cocina siendo perseguida por Syaoran_

* * *

**AL FIN PAZ… O ESO PARECE**

Tomoyo colgó el teléfono después de haber hablado con su madre. Se sentía tan abatida que no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero ante eso tenía que avisarle a Eriol; así que tomó el auricular y empezó a marcar a la casa de su novio.

- ¿Diga? – Contestó Eriol al otro lado con tono serio y adormilado

- Hola soy Tomoyo, lamento haberte despertado

- Ah qué tal Tomoyito, que agradable es escuchar tu voz por la mañana ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? – Preguntó Eriol contento al platicar con su novia

- Necesito hablar contigo ¿podemos vernos hoy por la tarde? – Tomoyo fue tan directa que sorprendió al ojiazul

- Claro, tú dirás en donde – Respondió Eriol

- Quisiera que fuera en el parque, ya que dudo mucho que algún lugar esté abierto hoy – Tomoyo tenía razón, ya que al ser el primer día del año, todo estaba cerrado

- Es cierto, entonces te veré ahí a las cinco ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, gracias Eriol, hasta entonces – Se despidió Tomoyo colgando sin esperar a que Eriol dijera algo, eso era bastante extraño en ella, pero se lo preguntaría esa tarde

* * *

**EN LA MANSIÓN DE SYAORAN**

- … pero te dije que las partieras en cuadros para la sopa – Señaló Syaoran mientras se reía a carcajadas. En verdad que se estaban divirtiendo mientras cocinaban

- Yo pensé que sería mejor en juliana, así la zanahoria tendría mas sabor – Respondió Sakura haciendo un puchero

- De acuerdo, entonces no haremos sopa, mejor lo pondremos como guarnición – Dijo Syaoran mientras se dirigía a su refrigerador para ver qué podían hacer – Veamos… podemos hacer algo con carne

Sakura se acercó y se puso a su lado para ver el refrigerador, pero al hacerlo, se quedó petrificada, Syaoran al notarlo le preguntó qué pasaba

- Syaoran, tienes mucha comida – Dijo mientras se acercaba mas al frigorífico – Wow ¡tienes salmón de buena calidad! Y también tienes muchos vegetales, hasta muchos que yo nunca había visto – La castaña estaba fascinada con todo lo que veían sus ojos

- No es para tanto Sakura, son sólo ingredientes – Dijo Syaoran con una gota en la cabeza mientras sacaba un paquete de carne

- Espera, ¿podemos cocinar el salmón? – Preguntó Sakura mientras detenía la mano de Syaoran con la carne

- El problema es que yo no sé cómo podemos hacerlo – Respondió Syaoran un poco preocupado

- No te preocupes, yo sé cómo, mi hermano me enseño y quisiera que comiera esto – Dijo Sakura sonrojándose un poco ante esto último

Syaoran sin más sacó el salmón y cerró la nevera, después de eso vio serio a la castaña

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la castaña asustándose ante eso

- Por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir celoso – Dijo volteándose hacia la estufa con una media sonrisa

- No deberías, él sólo es mi hermano, además… - Antes de que Sakura terminara abrazó por atrás a Syaoran sorprendiéndolo – …tú eres la persona a la que más quiero – Terminó Sakura sin soltarlo

- Gracias, para mí también lo eres

En esos momentos Touya se había levantado un poco, no le gustaba estar acostado sin hacer nada. Entonces decidió asomarse por la puerta para ver si había alguien y al parecer no había moros en la costa. Así que bajo un poco las escaleras y desde ahí se pudo ver la cocina. Pero al observar detenidamente vio que estaba Sakura de espaldas y que abrazaba al chico de la mansión pero lo que no se esperaba es que él se volteara hacia ella y lentamente se fundieran en un tierno beso. Se veían tan bien, al parecer sí se amaban de verdad, pero ahora que lo pensaba: ¡alguien estaba besando a su hermana! Por alguna razón sintió grandes celos, a los que muchos conocemos como celos de hermano.

- Hey mocoso ¿qué crees que haces? – Gritó desde las escaleras Touya haciendo que los dos castaños se separaran de repente asustados

- Hermano, no deberías estar de pie – Dijo Sakura mientras corría hacia él para sujetarlo

- Yo ya estoy bien, además no estaría cómodo si él está alrededor tuyo – Al decir esto último miró de manera desafiante a Syaoran a lo cual éste correspondió la mirada

- No te preocupes, es un buen chico, además tienes que ir a tu habitación ya que prepararé algo de comer – Dijo Sakura empujando a Touya para cortar ese ambiente tan tenso

* * *

**EN LA CASA DE TAKESHI**

- Bien querida Mika, he sabido que has estado saliendo con ese tal Li Syaoran, ¿por qué me hiciste eso? – Preguntó Takeshi sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala

- Oh vamos, tú sabes que la compañía de mis padres está en quiebra, así que decidí sacrificarme casándome con Syaoran para poder unir ambas compañías – Respondió la rubia mientras tomaba un poco de ron

- Si es cierto, pero siento que esa no era la única razón para estar con él – Dijo Takeshi mirándola con complicidad

- De acuerdo, tenía planeado tener esa gran fortuna, y después de 6 meses me divorciaría y al tocarme mi mitad me iría contigo y viajaríamos por todo el mundo ¿qué tal mi plan?

- Muy bueno debo de decir, sólo que se suscitó algo que no teníamos en mente: Li ya no te ama así que no te podrás casar con él

- Oye eso no es mi culpa, tú no retuviste lo suficiente a esa niña y para colmo se ha enamorado de él – Contestó Mika furiosa

- Pero sabes, aún podemos hacer algo – Sonrió Takeshi al pensar en su plan

* * *

**DE VUELTA A LA MANSIÓN**

Al fin habían terminado, su platillo fue salmón a la crema. Toda la casa olía delicioso en una mezcla de salmón y ajo.

- Bien hermano, ya puedes bajar pero te tendré que vendar los ojos – Le dijo Sakura a su hermano mientras con un pañuelo le tapaba los ojos

- ¿Y para qué? Me puedo caer – Replicó Touya enojado

- Ya verás por que

Sakura fue guiando al mayor hasta el lujoso comedor en donde él se sentó en el extremo de la mesa rectangular, en la que sólo se le sentaba a Syaoran o a alguien a quien estuvieran festejando.

- ¿Qué es lo que huele tan delicioso? – Preguntó Touya aún sin poder mirar

Nadie respondió ante la pregunta del mayor, Syaoran se encontraba sirviendo los platos y cubiertos hasta que ambos se sentaron a lado de Touya.

- Ya puedes quitarte la venda – Dijo Sakura sonriente

Touya lo hizo sin dudar y al abrir los ojos pudo ver el rostro sonriente de su hermana y el de Syaoran un tanto no alegre pero complacido con su trabajo. Al mirar hacia el platillo pudo observar el salmón con crema encima con pequeños trozos se ajo y de guarnición zanahorias en juliana (o en tiras para los q no sepan q es juliana). Touya no tuvo reacción, seguía observando el plato sin expresión alguna

- Si quieres que te sirva otra cosa no hay problema – Sakura se levantó para recoger el plato, tenía ganas de llorar al pensar que había fallado a su objetivo

Touya se levantó también impidiéndole el paso a Sakura hacia la mesa y sin más la abrazó repentinamente sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- Veo que aún recuerdas la receta, muchas gracias, me has hecho tan feliz que no sé qué decir – Expresó Touya abrazando fuertemente a su pequeña hermana

Sakura correspondió el abrazo feliz, mientras que Syaoran los miraba con una sonrisa

- Bueno está bien ya entendimos, ahora siéntense que la comida se enfriará – Dijo Syaoran no queriendo interrumpir aquel momento fraternal

Ambos obedecieron y disfrutaron de una gran comida mientras platicaban alegremente y también una que otra discusión entre Touya y Syaoran. Ese cuadro era tan hermoso que parecía que nunca acabaría. Así que la tarde transcurrió pacíficamente, si que fue un gran día de año nuevo.

* * *

**MÁS TARDE EN EL PARQUE**

Eriol se encaminaba al parque faltando cinco minutos antes de lo debido, le gustaba estar antes de que llegara su novia, pero para su sorpresa, Tomoyo ya se encontraba en el parque sentada en una banca. Eriol sorprendido se acercó y la saludó de beso.

- Hola Tomoyito, qué raro que llegaras temprano – Dijo el caucásico sentándose a lado de ella

Tomoyo no dijo nada, tenía una expresión de desánimo y a la vez de tristeza; eso preocupó a Eriol haciendo que fuera directamente al grano.

- Hoy te noté algo extraña por el teléfono y ahora te veo deprimida ¿sucedió algo? – Preguntó Eriol mientras tomaba una de sus manos pero rápidamente Tomoyo las retiró, como si se tratara de que sus manos la quemaban.

- Eriol, te he citado por algo que sucedió en Inglaterra esta mañana. – Al no ver reacción de parte del caucásico, prosiguió – Sucede que mi madre llamó hoy, confirmándome algo que no pensaba que podía ocurrir en unos pocos días, pero creo que me equivoqué – Eriol lo miraba aún preocupado ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Tan grave era?

- Tomoyo, si hay algo que pueda hacer, no dudes en pedírmelo. Yo haría lo imposible para complacerte y para que vivas en paz – Sugirió él mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

- Temo que no hay nada que hacer, todo está resuelto. Sólo quería verte para despedirme, créeme que la pasé muy bien contigo, eres un gran hombre, el mejor que haya conocido. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario ya que yo lo viví y lo digo sinceridad. Así que hasta pronto, cuídate – Sin decir más Tomoyo se levantó y caminó apresuradamente hacia la avenida para poder tomar un taxi. Eriol estaba como en shock, procesando en su cabeza cada una de las palabras de la ojivioleta, pero tenía que saber la razón por la que se iba de su lado; así que se levantó y corrió hacia ella y la detuvo por el brazo, al estar frente a ella vio que su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas.

* * *

**DE VUELTA A LA MANSIÓN**

La gran casa se encontraba en silencio, ya que Touya se encontraba descansando en su cuarto, Sakura lavaba los platos que habían salido de la gran comida ya que agregaron el postre; y Syaoran estaba en su oficina arreglando algunos documentos que ocuparía para el día siguiente en su trabajo.

Era bastante pesado lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que el castaño se cansó y se recargó totalmente en el respaldo de su gran sillón.

- Dios, me volveré loco con esta empresa – Expresó para sí mismo Syaoran

Miraba fijamente el techo, como si tratase de encontrar un punto en el papel tapiz de su casa, hasta que su mirada se fijó en uno de sus armarios, recordando lo único que había adentro. Quería distraerse, así que se levantó y se acercó hacia ese mobiliario de madera, hasta que lo abrió y en una repisa yacía un estuche polveado de violín. Syaoran sonrió al recordar cómo había obtenido aquel hermoso instrumento; su padre se lo había regalado unos días antes de fallecer, desde entonces pensó que ese violín sólo debía de ser tocado cuando él tocara perfectamente ese instrumento. Tomó clases tocando otro violín, hasta que por fin pudo dominarlo y desde aquel entonces sólo lo había tocado una vez, y creía que ésta podía ser la segunda.

Tomó delicadamente aquel estuche y lo abrió, aquel instrumento de cuerda no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, incluso contenía el mismo olor a madera con barniz, como si fuera nuevo. Lo puso en su hombro y tomó el arco, se acomodó el violín y pensó en cuál melodía podía interpretar, hasta que recordó una de las favoritas de su padre.

Sakura había terminado de lavar la loza, estaba algo cansada por haber estado mucho tiempo parada, así que decidió ir a descansar un poco al jardín; esa mansión contenía un enorme jardín con sus flores y pasto totalmente arreglados, siempre permanecía verde. Se dirigía hacia aquel Edén, cuando escuchó el sonido de un violín. Eso detuvo su andar y empezó a caminar hacia donde provenía el sonido y notó que se trataba de la oficina de Syaoran. Abrió un poco la puerta y pudo vislumbrar al castaño de espaldas tocando el violín.

Syaoran estaba tan concentrado que no oyó el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse. La castaña admiraba su manera de tocar y reconoció perfectamente la melodía, se trataba de _Ravel Tzigane de Vengerov _**(NOTA: Al final les digo donde escuchar la canción).**

La castaña siempre pensó que nadie podía tocar esa melodía a la perfección, pero se había equivocado, ahí estaba su novio tocándola con gran sentimiento y destresa; aquellos dedos parecían que bailaban en las cuerdas y la mano que sostenía el arco se movía tan delicadamente que parecía que sólo acariciaba las cuerdas. De pronto llegó la parte en la que todo se aceleraba y todos fallaban, a tal punto que a veces reventaba una cuerda, pero Syaoran fue la excepción y tocó majestuosamente terminando con un gran _pizzicato_***.**

Syaoran no se movía a pesar de ya haber terminado la pieza, hasta que habló.

- ¿Tu hermano no te enseñó a que es malo espiar? – Dijo Syaoran mientras guardaba su violín en el mismo estuche viejo. Sakura se sobresaltó al saber que había sido descubierta

- Lo siento, no lo soporté – Contestó algo apenada la castaña entrando a la oficina – Pero tocas maravilloso, la primera vez quedé impresionada pero ahora me he quedado sin palabras, además, he escuchado a muchos de mis compañeros tratando de tocar esa melodía y sólo lograron un reventón en su cuerda o que se desafinaran en el momento del _crescendo**. _

- Esa pieza era la favorita de mi padre, por eso cuando empecé a aprender a tocar, me dediqué al cien por ciento para que saliera a la perfección esa melodía. – Dijo un poco trsite el castaño siendo notado por Sakura

- Ya veo, creo que en estos momentos tu padre estaría muy orgulloso – Sonrió sinceramente Sakura

- En verdad no lo sé, a veces pienso que hago muchas tonterías que no le agradarían a mi padre – Dijo tristemente le castaño apoyándose en su escritorio

- Te equivocas, nadie es perfecto y te aseguro que él sabía en los problemas que tendrías y estaba seguro de que tú sabrías cómo solucionarlos

Eso reconfortó a Syaoran y levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a Sakura

- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – Dijo riéndose el castaño

- Nada – Respondió mientras se reía también

* * *

**DE VUELTA AL PARQUE**

- Lo que dijiste no fue cierto, tú no quieres irte y lo sé porque te conozco muy bien; pero si quieres irte por algo que yo hice, discúlpame, prometo mejorar y no cometer los mismos errores – Le decía Eriol tranquilo mientras detenía a Tomoyo

- No es eso – Empezó a llorar fuertemente la ojivioleta

- ¿Entonces por qué? Dime la verdad – Insistía Eriol un poco enojado mientras Tomoyo trataba de zafarse del agarre

- ¡Es porque tengo cáncer! – Gritó Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos dejando sin habla al ojiazul

- No es cierto – Dijo Eriol en voz baja mientras soltaba a Tomoyo

- Es verdad, mi madre me llamó porque llegaron los análisis que me habían hecho en Inglaterra y me confirmaron que padezco de cáncer… – Cada palabra que decía Tomoyo era como una daga para el corazón de Eriol, se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando con su novia - …es por eso que tengo que regresar en Inglaterra, ya que allá me aplicarán una quimioterapia que en Japón no hay – Tomoyo había dejado de llorar, pero mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras hablaba

- ¿Y esa quimioterapia te curará? – Preguntó con voz casi inaudible Eriol

- No lo sé, dicen que es lo único que pueden hacer en mi caso, pero si voy a la quimioterapia estaré confinada a estar recostada por toda mi vida – Esas últimas heridas terminaron de herir completamente a Eriol, haciendo que abrazara de repente a Tomoyo

- Dime que todo esto es una broma por ser año nuevo, y que después nos reiremos y nos iremos a pasarla bien en alguna otra parte, por favor dime que es mentira – Eriol era demasiado terco, es por eso que no captaba lo sucedido

- Lo lamento, todo lo que dije es real – Tomoyo correspondió el abrazo fuertemente mientras empezaba de nuevo a llorar

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_

* * *

_*** **__**Pizzicato.-**_Es una técnica musical que consiste en tocar un instrumento de cuerda de frote (como el violín, la viola, el violonchelo o el contrabajo ) pellizcando las cuerdas con la yema de los dedos.

_******__**Crescendo.-**_Aumento gradual de la intensidad con que se ejecutan un sonido o un pasaje.

**No me maten por haberles dado esa mala noticia de Tomoyo, lloraron con esto? Porq la verdad yo si estaba llorando cuando escribía esto.**

**Bueno, pasando a otro tema, no les puedo dejar el link de la canción q tocó Syaoran, pero si se las dejo en youtube, búsquenla así "**Vengerov Ravel Tzigane (Fanfic)**" sin las comillas, mi nombre de usuario es "sailorsara" para que identifiquen que sea ese el video :).**

**Ahora sí pasemos a los reviews, gracias a aquellos q se molestan en dejarme sus comentarios y ánimos, ya que sin ustedes no seria posible este fic ^^.**

**chii hime chan.- **Cumplí uno de tus pedidos chii, hice q Syaoran tocara, espero q te haya gustado la melodía jeje, claro q pronto tocarán juntos como antes, sólo esperaré a q pasen estos problemas, nos vemos después y gracias por tu review

**Marce.- **Me alegra q te encantara el fic jeje, no te preocupes, los malos al final tienen su merecido, pero mientras como lastiman jaja, lo de eriol no te lo puedo asegurar por la noticia q le dio tomoyo en este capi :(, y de los hermanos Li, claro q no se quedaran así jeje, bueno ya dije mucho, no te haré mas spoiler, bye bye y gracias


	20. Un dia que no se olvidará

**NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MÚSICA Y CAFÉ**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

_- ¡Es porque tengo cáncer! – Gritó Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos dejando sin habla al ojiazul_

_- No es cierto – Dijo Eriol en voz baja mientras soltaba a Tomoyo_

_- Es verdad, mi madre me llamó porque llegaron los análisis que me habían hecho en Inglaterra y me confirmaron que padezco de cáncer… – Cada palabra que decía Tomoyo era como una daga para el corazón de Eriol, se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando con su novia - …es por eso que tengo que regresar en Inglaterra, ya que allá me aplicarán una quimioterapia que en Japón no hay – Tomoyo había dejado de llorar, pero mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras hablaba_

_- ¿Y esa quimioterapia te curará? – Preguntó con voz casi inaudible Eriol_

_- No lo sé, dicen que es lo único que pueden hacer en mi caso, pero si voy a la quimioterapia estaré confinada a estar recostada por toda mi vida – Esas últimas heridas terminaron de herir completamente a Eriol, haciendo que abrazara de repente a Tomoyo_

_- Dime que todo esto es una broma por ser año nuevo, y que después nos reiremos y nos iremos a pasarla bien en alguna otra parte, por favor dime que es mentira – Eriol era demasiado terco, es por eso que no captaba lo sucedido_

_- Lo lamento, todo lo que dije es real – Tomoyo correspondió el abrazo fuertemente mientras empezaba de nuevo a llorar_

* * *

**UN DIA QUE NO SE OLVIDARÁ**

Takeshi se encontraba acomodando unos papeles en un sucio y viejo escritorio cuando por detrás llegó Mika y le tapo los ojos.

―¿Adivina quién soy?― Bromeó la rubia acercando su cuerpo peligrosamente

―Déjate de estupideces que sé que eres tú Mika― Vociferó exasperado su cómplice mientras se soltaba del amarre ―¿Y bien? ¿Me tienes alguna noticia?

―Todo ya está hecho, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que tú obtengas a tu Sakurita y yo a mi querido Syaoran― Dijo sonriente Mika mientras se sentaba en un sillón

―Muy bien, entonces hay que tener cuidado de no ser vistos en estos días

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE**

Aquella única pareja que se encontraba en año nuevo se veía desconsolada y triste, ninguno de los dos estaba hablando pero por su mirada denotaba que nada andaba bien.

―¿Entonces te iras asi sin mas de mi lado?― Preguntó Eriol temeroso de la respuesta que le daría su novia

―Sí Eriol, tengo que irme y lo mejor es que tú busques tu felicidad ya que yo no podré complacerte más― Comentó Tomoyo aún con lágrimas en los ojos

―Pero ¿qué no lo entiendes? Mi felicidad eres tú ¿cómo seguiré sin ti? Por lo menos dime ¿qué tipo de cáncer tienes?

―No lo sé, mi madre sólo me dijo que en unos análisis que me hice hace varios meses salió ese resultado, ya estando allá me dirán que tipo es― Tomoyo se sentía incómoda pero tampoco quería dejarlo

El ambiente era sombrío y de nuevo llegó el silencio, y sin más Tomoyo se abalanzó a los labios de Eriol sorprendiéndolo y dándole un último cálido y dulce beso; al final le susurró al oído: "_Adiós mi Eriol". _Sin más salió corriendo a una limusina que sin darse cuenta estaba detrás de ellos, Eriol se quedó estático, no sabía si quedarse a asimilar todo y salir corriendo tras de ella pero cuando decidió lo último fue demasiado tarde ya que la limusina de color negro había desaparecido.

* * *

**EN LA MANSION DE SYAORAN**

Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas a pesar de que el día de año nuevo llegaba a su fin, Touya se encontraba reposado en el cuarto mientras que Sakura se encontraba sentada a su lado leyendo un libro para sí misma. En eso Syaoran se asomó y Sakura al escuchar el ruido de la puerta volteó y vio a su novio, el castaño le hizo una seña para que saliera y asi lo hizo la ojiverde.

―¿Qué sucede Syaoran?― Preguntó Sakura sorprendida

―Nada, es sólo que Eriol vendrá a la casa y…― No terminó la oración ya que su novia lo interrumpió

―¡Qué bien! Necesitaba verlo para agraderle y…― Ahora el castaño la interrumpió

―Sakura, es que él viene a hablar conmigo a solas y no quiero ser grosero pero creo que lo mejor es que ahora no vea a nadie más que a mí― Respondió Syaoran un poco serio

―Ya veo ¿pero se encuentra bien? ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?― Sakura se había preocupado por su ya ahora amigo

―No Sakura, solamente me gustaría que mientras esté aquí nos dejes solos ¿te parece?― Syaoran estaba hablando como el gran adulto que era y eso desconcertaba un poco a la castaña

―Claro, no te preocupes― Fingió una sonrisa mientras su novio se alejaba a su despacho

Eriol en cuanto llegó, la puerta se abrió y estaba su mejor amigo al otro lado con expresión seria igual que el ojiazul, sin decirse nada Eriol se pasó y se dirigió directamente al despacho de su amigo, al entrar Syaoran cerró la puerta y se quedaron un momento en silencio. Sakura había observado todo desde el segundo piso y se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba con esos dos, nunca habían sido tan serios entre ellos, al contrario, parecían una bomba cuando estaban juntos. Así que como la preocupación por ambos le preocupaba, bajó en silencio las escaleras y cuando iba a la mitad de su camino, empezó a sonar su celular que para colmo se había quedado en el cuarto donde estaba Touya durmiendo, así que inmediatamente corrió de regreso tropezándose en las escaleras pero seguía corriendo hacia la habitación. Ya que llegó su hermano tenía su celular en su mano.

―No podías ser más ruidosa monstruo― Replicó sonriente su hermano mayor mientras quería checar la pantalla del móvil para ver quien la había llamado

―Deja ahí, respeta mi privacidad― Gritó Sakura subiéndose a la cama tratando de quitarle el celular

―Ni porque eres monstruo eres mas fuerte que yo― Siguió burlándose Touya agitando su celular que seguía sonando

―Dámelo― Y de un manotazo le quitó su celular y lo contestó afuera del cuarto ―¿Tomoyo? ¿pero qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras?

Touya al escuchar eso se alertó un poco ya que conocía muy bien a la amiga/prima de su hermana ya que se conocían desde la infancia.

―Sakura, entra al cuarto― Le ordenó su hermano y ésta obedeció inmediatamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Syaoran se encontraban charlando no muy amenamente tomando un vaso de whisky.

―…y pues eso fue lo último que me dijo― Terminó de decir Eriol mientras le daba otro sorbo a su vaso

―Pero no puede ser que le de cáncer y ya, para eso ya debió de haberse sentido mal en estos meses― Respondió sorprendido Syaoran

―¿No creerás que sólo fue un pretexto para irse de mi lado? ¿o si?― Eriol ya no sabía qué pensar, a ese paso se volvería loco

Mientras en el cuarto de Touya, Sakura seguía hablando por teléfono y tanto ella como su hermano estaban bastante sorprendidos

―Pero Tomoyo eso no puede ser, tú siempre has estado muy sana, no es posible que de un día para otro te esté pasando esto; además ¿qué pasará con Eriol? ¿ya le dijiste esto?

Sakura se quedo callada para escuchar la respuesta de su mejor amiga, claro que le dijo lo mismo que a Eriol y en eso reaccionó y entendió el por qué del misterio de aquellos dos chicos. Touya estaba escuchando todo y se sentía igual de mal que Sakura ya que Tomoyo era como su otra hermanita, habían convivido tanto ellos tres que si ella sufría, él también.

La castaña sin decir más, le aventó su celular a Touya

―Ten, habla con ella y trata de calmarla rápido, que está a punto de subirse a su avión― Su hermano la obedeció y rápidamente ella bajó las escaleras y abrió de golpe la puerta encontrando a los dos chicos sentados, Eriol parecía que había derramado una que otra lágrima ya que su cara no era la misma que siempre. Ambos la miraban entre sorprendidos y asustados por azotar de aquella manera la puerta

―¡Eriol! No puedes permitir que se vaya, tienes que estar a su lado ¿crees que ella estará bien sola y tan lejos de ti?― En esos momentos Sakura estaba muy alterada que hasta parecía que quería golpear al ojiazul

―Sakura tranquilízate, apenas tratamos de darle solución a esto y no es el mejor momento para llegar gritando― La regañó gentilmente su novio mientras observaba qué reacción tenia su amigo

―Ella misma no quiere verme― Soltó sin más Eriol con la cabeza gacha

―¿Qué?― Preguntó la ojiverde tratando de confirmar lo que sus oídos escucharon

―Ella misma me dijo que buscara mi felicidad y que no me preocupara por ella, además ella no quiere estar conmigo porque si fuera cierto lo de su cáncer, ya desde hace mucho estaría en el hospital o por lo menos ya estaría en tratamiento, sin embargo me lo dijo hoy que era el dia mas feliz para ambos. Tomoyo sólo quiere alejarme.― Eriol al decir esta última frase se le quebró la voz con tan sólo pensar en esa posibilidad de que todo había sido un engaño, una farsa,… un juego.

―Bueno… quizás si es un poco extraño lo de su cáncer, pero conozco a Tomoyo y ella nunca haría algo así, ella de verdad te amaba y…― Sakura no terminó porque Eriol de repente se levantó y aventó el vaso al suelo haciendo que se oyera un gran escándalo

―¡¿Entonces por qué me dejó?! Si ella sabia cuán importante era ella para mí, ¿por qué decidió dejarme a mi suerte? Yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ella y tiene que salir este cáncer en nuestra felicidad ¿por qué? ¿por qué?― Eriol estaba exasperado y sin pensarlo más Syaoran se levantó para calmarlo y Sakura estaba más que estupefacta.

―Eriol, no sé el por qué de sus acciones, lo único que puedo decirte es que ella de verdad te ama, eso nunca lo dudes. En estos momentos ella me llamó para avisarme que está en el aeropuerto y está por abordar su avión. Yo no puedo decirte qué hacer, sólo te pongo al tanto de la situación― Sakura para no causar más problemas, se retiró del despacho y subió a su cuarto a recostarse en su cama, nunca había visto a Eriol así, no sabía si llorar o enojarse con él por lo que hizo.

Syaoran se quedó con su amigo tomándolo del hombro, entre ellos ese gesto decía mas que mil palabras de consuelo.

―¿Y qué harás? ¿Irás a detenerla al aeropuerto? Porque si es así mi auto…

―Déjalo Syaoran, ella ya tomó la decisión de irse; además, será por su bien, así podrá curarse y ser feliz allá en Inglaterra

El castaño no pudo decir nada más ya que era la decisión de su amigo y él no podía obligarlo. Mientras Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto, Touya llegó y entró sin que le diera permiso su pequeña hermana y como pudo se sentó a lado de ella.

―Sakura sé que esto es muy difícil para ti y lo entiendo porque a mí también me duele lo que está pasando, pero si ellos tomaron así la decisión creo que nuestro deber es apoyarlos para que sigan adelante, sobretodo Tomoyo que ocupa estar con alguien amado en ese estado y con lo que me dijo entendí que dejó ir a Eriol para que no se esclavizara a ella en sus pocos días de vida, claro que ella estaba exagerando porque la gente no se muere de un dia para otro pero sintió que era lo mejor― Habló calmadamente su hermano tratando de reconfortar a Sakura

―Pero entonces ¿lo que le espera es la muerte? Eso no puede ser, ella no puede pasar por esto, es demasiado joven para tener algo tan grave, no es justo― Y empezó a llorar la castaña abrazando a su hermano

―Creo que lo mejor será regresar mañana al departamento, además siento que estoy abusando de la hospitalidad de ese mocoso― Cuando Touya dijo esto Sakura se separó de él un poco espantada sin dejar de verlo para luego bajar la mirada. Touya al principio no entendió pero analizando un poco lo que dijo pudo captar. ―No te preocupes, tengo un poco de dinero y puedo quedarme en un hotel o si no conozco a un amigo que me puede dar alojamiento, no te preocupes― Al decir esto sonrió y dio un pequeño golpe a la cabeza de Sakura

―Lo siento hermano, es que aún no puedo…― Touya la calló tapándole con un dedo su boca

―Lo sé y por eso no te voy a obligar, quiero que sea tu decisión y no la mía― Dijo amablemente su hermano

―Está bien, pero te llevaré de comer para que no hagas más gastos― Sonrió animada Sakura mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL AEROPUERTO**

Tomoyo estaba a punto de abordar el avión y esperó porque tenía el deseo y esperanza de que su amado por lo menos viniera a despedirse pero no vio a nadie acercarse, en eso sonó la última llamada para abordar el vuelo y con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abordó sin mirar hacia atrás.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió como se esperaba, Eriol se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Syaoran, Touya salió con ayuda de Sakura a ver a un antiguo amigo de él para ver si le daba hospedaje y después su hermana se fue a su apartamento para cambiarse y después ir a trabajar al café. Syaoran trató de evitar que se fueran, que Touya podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera pero ambos no quisieron aceptar debido a que no querían seguir importunando y más porque Eriol lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Por suerte el amigo de Touya lo recibió con los brazos abiertos ya que fueron grandes compañeros en la escuela y ya no había sabido nada de él. En cuanto Sakura le dejó vendajes y sus antibióticos, salió corriendo a cambiarse. Cuando llegó al café ya vestida notó que Minoru aún no había llegado, eso significaba que de seguro se desveló con su novia, así que ella se encargó de abrir y limpiar todo ya que al estar varios días cerrado se había empolvado un poco.

Ya extrañaba ese lugar, ahí habían pasado las más raras y a la vez las más maravillosas experiencias de su vida: ahí conoció al gran señor Li que después se convertiría en el amor de su vida, ahí volvió a ver a su hermano que resultó no ser Touya, ahí fue cuando vio por primera vez a Minoru enojado… en fin, pasó de todo en ese lindo café.

―Hey Sakura ¡feliz año!― Saludó Minoru alegremente mientras se quitaba su abrigo

―¿Eh? Ah hola Minoru, feliz año― Respondió alegremente la castaña un poco despistada

―¿Cómo te fue con Syaoran?

―Muy bien gracias, aunque un poco pesado por algunos acontecimientos; y ¿tú que tal con tu "amiguita"?― Respondió Sakura en un tono picarón

―Tranquila tranquila, recuerda que soy tu jefe y no te debes inmiscuir en vidas privadas ¿ok? ― Fingió un tono serio y enojado mientras le salía una sonrisa

―Bueno "jefe" ayúdeme a limpiar que esto está demasiado sucio― Dijo mientras le aventaba un retazo de tela para que empezara a quitar el polvo de las mesas y sillas

Al poco rato terminaron y abrieron, por supuesto que después de un rato llegó mucha gente como si se hubiera inaugurado el café, pero para ninguno de los dos fue problema, a ambos les gustaba ese trabajo y más el ambiente que se tenía entre los comensales.

Syaoran por su parte aun dormía en su habitación, se había desvelado mucho al estar escuchando a Eriol y no lo culpaba, tenía que desahogarse y hasta cierto punto lo entendía porque sabía que Tomoyo era el amor de su vida y al igual que él ya había sentado cabeza. Eran las once de la mañana y aun no se despertaba, por el contrario, soñaba que Sakura se quedaba para siempre con él y que siempre veía su sonrisa en las mañanas y… ¿por qué no? que dormía con él en esa habitación tan grande y solitaria. Con tan solo imaginarla empezó a abrazar una almohada inconscientemente creyendo que era el cuerpo de aquella castaña que lo volvía loco, después empezó a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos viajaban a su cintura y Sakura agarraba su cabello, aquellas manos tan suaves no las había sentido nunca con otra mujer, y esos labios que sabían a…

―Disculpe joven Syaoran, pero tiene una junta con el señor Hisashi― Habló con voz fuerte su mayordomo Wayle haciendo que el castaño saltara y se incorporara asustado y al ver en qué posición estaba con su almohada le apenó mucho

―Ejem… si gracias Wayle, en un minuto bajo y dile a mi chofer que esté listo con la limusina― Respondió aclarando su garganta Syaoran mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama

―Como usted ordene señor― Respondió seriamente el mayordomo para salir de la habitación

Al quedarse solo se apenó mucho porque lo habían visto en una situación bastante vergonzosa y de puro coraje aventó la almohada a un rincón esperando no verla más en su habitación. Así que sin muchos ánimos se levantó y empezó a ducharse en el baño que hay en su habitación, después se puso un traje negro, corbata, zapatos color negro y quedó listo y presentable como siempre, después bajó dispuesto a ya irse cuando recordó algo: ¡ERIOL!

Se dispuso a buscarlo porque ni él sabía dónde había dormido y su desesperación creció porque no lo encontraba, así que decidió entrar a la cocina para ver si las mucamas no lo habían visto y su sorpresa fue que ahí estaba el ojiazul dormido sobre la mesa donde comen los sirvientes, con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

―Mmm lo que me faltaba― Dijo para sí mismo Syaoran mientras se acercaba a despertarlo ―¡Eriol despierta! Recuerda que tenemos trabajo, ya no es año nuevo

Eriol simplemente decidió manosear para alejarlo y voltear su cara al otro lado de la mesa para seguir durmiendo. Syaoran que lo conocía muy bien, sabía que no se levantaría hasta las dos de la tarde.

―Maldito Eriol, me debes un dia de trabajo ¿eh?― Soltó al aire enojado el castaño mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía de la mansión hacia su trabajo

* * *

**EN EL CAFÉ**

―¿Cómo te fue? ¿Llegaste bien?― Preguntó Sakura por teléfono un poco preocupada

―Estoy bien Sakura, mi vuelo fue demasiado tranquilo― Exclamó Tomoyo con la voz y felicidad de siempre

―Tomoyo, no tienes por qué fingir alegría, sé que no estás bien. Lo lamento, intenté convencer a Eriol pero el muy terco…― Interrumpió después Tomoyo

―Déjalo Sakura, yo le dije que no tenía caso seguir conmigo, le dije que buscara su felicidad y sé que es una buena decisión para él― A la chica de ojos color amatista se le empezó a cortar la voz porque quería soltar el llanto

―Pues si crees que es lo mejor, no te replicaré. ¿Y ya fuiste al hospital?

―No, apenas voy para la casa de mi mamá y creo que mañana iré con ella al hospital, no te preocupes― Trató de tranquilizarla su amiga

―En cuanto pueda iré para allá, no te dejaré sola, te lo prometo― Dijo Sakura al borde de las lagrimas

―Gracias Sakurita. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

―Claro, cuenta conmigo― Respondió un poco más feliz la castaña

―Cuando vengas a Londres, no quiero que invites a Eriol― Habló seriamente por teléfono Tomoyo

―¿Qué? ¿pero por qué?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Muchachos disculpen muchísimo mi tardanza, digamos que no he tenido muy buena relación amorosa y cuando veía este fic q llevaba escrito lo odiaba y me odiaba a mí misma por haber escrito tonterías sobre el amor (ya saben como anda una cuando le rompen el corazón) pero desde ayer me animé y he aquí la continuación, les prometo que ya serán mas seguidas las actualizaciones, como eran antes ;). Gracias por sus grandes reviews! Contestaré aquí los que no tienen cuenta, los demás se los conteste por su cuenta.**

**Camila.- **Que bueno que te gustó, que bueno que tu amiga te recomendó este fic y disculpa la tardanza, y creo q aun le falta mucho para el final pero te prometo uno muy bueno

**Gabriela.- **Aquí está la continuación! Espero q te haya gustado, gracias por seguir la historia

**Nahir.- **Aquí está el 20! Espero te guste, gracias por tu review

**Moka shijagami.- **Prometo ya no dejarla abandonada, gracias por tu comentario

**adriiianiita love.- **Si lo sé, con Tomoyo fui un poco cruel pero espero q te haya gustado este capi :)

**chii hime chan.- **Jejeje aquí esta la conti, espero q te haya gustado, y suerte con tu proyecto!


End file.
